


Odnowione życie

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Hollow's Grasp [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Child abuse with Issac, Corny jokes, Creeper Peter Hale, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Deadpool - Freeform, Epic Friendship, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Friendship moments, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey Feels, Issac stays, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Mainly family moments, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Not Much Romance, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack is wary of Peter and Stiles being friends, Peter & Stiles friendship, Peter is awesome when he's not insane, Relationships follow the show to a certain point, Rules are meant to be broken, Sassy Peter, Sassy Sheriff Stilinski, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is adorable, Scott is too innocent, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Some things happen out of place, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, Stiles doesn't give a fuck, Stiles doubts reality and himself, Stiles flirts to mess with people, Stiles gives awesome hugs, Stiles has a plan, Stiles hates everyone but loves them dearly, Stiles is a TROLL, Stiles is protective, Stiles is so confused, Stiles protection Squad, Stiles tries to save everyone, Stiles tries to save everyone but knows he can't, Stiles-centric, That might get him killed but save everyone else, The Mute, Time Travel Fix-It, Time isn't easily rewritten, Wild Hunt, Wild Hunt (Teen Wolf), certain creatures sense Stiles is not normal, pack as family, packs merging, the others have no clue what to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Stiles isn't sure what the hell happened. One minute he was sleeping and the next he was standing outside Scott's house the night his friend was bitten by Peter Hale.





	1. Means to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf, but please enjoy.

In all honesty he really was done with all of this shit. Not only did he have to deal with missing three months of school, which the teachers didn’t even notice before graduating, but on his first day as a FBI intern he gets pulled back into the supernatural the moment Derek’s picture was shown on that screen. 

To make matters worse, the creature their hunting was literally meant to make fears reality. The others all believed him when he said his greatest fear was being blinded, but he didn’t even know what his greatest fear was. 

He learned it when he locked eyes with the Anuke-ite just as he threw the mountain ash and didn’t see anything. Afterwards when they all went back to the McCall household he thought it was because he had no fears, but it was much later, as everyone went their separate ways and he was laying back in his bedroom that Stiles realized what else it would have meant. 

His greatest fear, was facing reality. 

A reality which he was already in, he felt sick when he realized he was literally living his greatest fear every waking moment of his life. His dreams too when nightmares hit. 

Stiles went to sleep that night, hesitantly, and dreading the days to come. 

What he didn’t expect was to wake up….standing outside of Scott’s house. Only when he looked down at himself he saw he wasn’t wearing what he’d fallen asleep in. The moment he tried to run his fingers through his hair he really began to panic. His adorable fluffy hair was gone, instead he had what felt like a buzz-cut like from junior year.

It was when Stiles reached into his pocket for his phone and looked at the screen that he saw the date.

Unlocking let him look up the year.

The year was...was the exact year that Scott had been bitten and their lives changed. 

Stiles eyes widened as he realized where, and when exactly he was. This moment was when he’d gone to Scott’s house to convince his friend to go look in the woods with him for the other half of Laura Hale’s body. Gulping, Stiles stood there unsure what to do.

Was he dreaming?

He had to have been, there’s no way Stiles would accept this as anything other than a dream/memory. Taking a deep breath in Stiles forced himself to continue moving towards Scott’s house. This was all fake, but he knew how it ended and his body needed the rest so he figured he might as well let the dream play itself out til the end or until he wakes up. 

Stiles walked up to Scott’s porch and started climbing just like he did before, he waited until he could hear Scott’s footsteps moving outside, closer towards him, before swinging upside down and grinned at Scott’s startled face. 

The conversation continued pretty much the same way as well, Stiles definitely spoke with more sass than last time but if Scott realized it he didn’t say anything. Together the both of them left for the woods. Stiles had almost forgotten about Scott ever having Asthma until Scott called out for him to slow down, even referring to himself as the ‘asthmatic boy,’. 

Stiles made sure to apologize even as he lead them straight towards his father at the other officers with their K9’s.   
Just like in his memory, Stiles took the fall and managed to convince his dad that Scott wasn’t with him even as he questioned him the whole way back to Rosco (his precious jeep). 

The only different from his memory was how his dad had asked him if he was alright the moment he sat in the driver's seat.

Confused, Stiles replied with, “Yeah dad, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Sheriff Stilinski frowned at him, “You haven’t said a word other than answering my questions the entire walk here.”

Stiles shrugged, “Tired, i guess.”

“Well...alright,” The Sheriff leaned back and patted Rosco on the hood, “I’ll be back late tonight, make sure you get home and rest.” 

Stiles simply nodded in response, not even paying attention as he bid his dad goodnight and drove off towards their house. 

That conversation...definitely did not happen last time. 

Stiles shook his head and continued driving all the way home where he then proceeded to stumble into his room and pass out on the bed.   
Hopefully when he woke up it’d be from this weird dream. 

.

..

…

He didn’t wake up.

Looking into his bathroom mirror sometime before he needed to get ready for the drive back to Virginia, Stiles couldn’t really say he was surprised to see himself staring back at himself from junior year but he truly began to panic when he realized he was able to count his fingers. If this was all fake then he shouldn’t be able to count…Feeling the beginning of a panic attack inching its way closer, Stiles forced himself to try and calm down only it wasn’t working.

How the hell did he expect to calm himself down when apparently where he was, no when he was, was his reality.

Breathing in shakingly, Stiles gripped the edge of the bathroom sink tightly and tried again to control his pounding heart. No matter what he did, it seemed like he just couldn’t get himself to calm down any. Subconsciously Stiles could hear someone pounding on the bathroom door but it was a sound which seemed like it was echoing through thick glass. It was just as he started to fall to the ground as his legs gave out that Stiles looked up and watched as his dad flew into the room just in time to catch him. 

“-iles? Stiles!?”

Stiles was aware of his dad holding him in his arms but it took a few minutes before he realized his dad was calling out to him and another few minutes of attempting to speak for him to form a sentence. 

“I-I….I’m...o-okay…”

Incredulously the Sheriff stared down at his son before slowly speaking, “No...no your not. Stiles I stood outside the bathroom door for three minutes knocking before you started screaming suddenly and I had to force the door open. Not to mention you were also just unresponsive for six minutes!” 

Swallowing hard, Stiles forced himself to sit up straight before facing his dad, “Please, I-I’m okay...I just need to get to school.”

“You want to go to school?”

Stiles nodded.

“Geez...Why can’t you want to stay home like a normal teenager?” Sheriff Stilinski chuckled, but frowned when Stiles winced. 

“Guess...I’m just...strange…” Stiles chuckled awkwardly. 

“Stiles?”

“I’m okay dad, really.”

Eventually the Sheriff hesitantly helped his son up and allowed him to get ready for school, they were both definitely late for school and work   
respectively, but neither minded as they took their time leaving the house. When Stiles finally convinced his dad to let him drive to school, Stiles knew first period was already over, same with second and almost third. 

Stiles made it to the school without incident but instead of heading to class, he headed straight towards the library. 

As his luck would seem to have it, none other than Jackson Whittemore stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Stiles froze as the all too familiar sneer filled Jackson’s face. 

“Please Jackson,” Stiles pleaded looking up at his-his friend? His bully? Tiredly, “Please just not now.”

Surprisingly enough, Jackson actually shut his mouth and stepped back before nodding slightly and walking away. Leaving a confused Stiles to watch as he left, not realizing the reason was because the look he’d given Jackson was filled with such...such pain it both hurt and startled him. 

Stiles silently entered the library, and he stayed in there up until he knew he’d have to leave for Lacrosse practice. Which he reluctantly did. The moment he entered the boys locker room he was aware that Scott's eyes immediately shot to him but so did Jackson’s. 

Forcing himself to push away the urge to turn tail and run, Stiles smiled and walked over to his friend.

“Dude!” Scott whisper-yelled his eyes looking slightly panicked, “Where have you been?! There’s something I need to show you.” 

“Later okay? Not when everyone’s here.” Stiles whispered.

“Alright. Yeah,” Scott nodded, “After practice.” 

And so they fell into the routine of gearing up and heading outside, Stiles glanced around as he made his way to the benches and froze when his eyes landed on not only Lydia but Allison.

Allison who died, because of him.

A strangled whimper escaped from him the very second that thought hit him. He...he couldn’t do this. Why was he here? What the hell was the point?   
Stiles stood and turned, fully intent on leaving, but then coach blew the whistle and out of the corner of his eye Stiles saw Scott cover his ears. 

Then he remembered, Scott needed him here.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as I re-watched the first episode.

The moment school let out Both Stiles and Scott hurried back to the woods. 

Stiles had managed to act relatively normal when Scott explained everything that happened in the woods to him, and when he mentioned how he thought it might’ve been a wolf Stiles didn’t tell him how it was impossible for wolves to be in California. Instead he let his best friend talk and answered when necessary so Scott wouldn’t become suspicious. 

But mentally he was freaking out. 

Everything seemed so...real, but it couldn’t be. There was no way he was in the past. If anything he was probably trapped within his memories or something, he just had to wait for one of the others to realize and save him. 

The moment Scott started saying how he was worried the bite was an infection and he was being filled with adrenaline before shock set in caused Stiles to tell him how he heard about a specific infection like that before. 

Stiles was entirely serious as he told Scott, “I think it’s called Lycanthropy.”

“Is that bad?” Scott asked, worried.

“Oh yeah, only like once a month.”

“Once a month?” Scott repeated confused.

“Mm-hmm.” Stiles knew once he really explained it Scott wouldn’t believe him but he had to try. “On the night of the full moon.”

When Scott continued to stare at him in confusion, Stiles howled. 

Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes as he pushed Stiles in the chest, “I thought you were being serious. Don’t scare me like that man.”

“I am being serious!” Stiles insisted. He wasn’t sure why he wanted Scott to know so badly when he’d find out sooner or later like last time. 

Shaking his head, Scott turned away from Stiles and continued walking. “T-There could be something seriously wrong with me!” Scott said looking back at Stiles briefly. 

“I know!” Stiles said, “You’re a werewolf!” 

Scott shook his head and continued walking. Sighing as he realized Scott wasn’t willing to believe him just yet but he would come the full moon on Friday, Stiles followed after his friend. 

Scott stopped and looked down before looking back at Stiles and pointing at the ground, “No I-I could’ve sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running…I dropped my inhaler…” Scott squatted down and began moving the leaves around. 

Stiles looked down at his friend and suggested, “Maybe the body was moved.” Stiles remembered what happened to Laura’s body the last time after Scott found it. 

“If the killer moved her I wish he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks.” Scott said looking back at the ground.

Stiles glanced to the right briefly and wanted to grin when he saw Derek Hale standing there, stone-faced, just like last time. 

Derek Hale on the other hand was not only pissed that two people were so bluntly discussing his sister’s corpse but the kid who saw him didn’t even smell shocked or scared even. If anything it was like he knew Derek was going to be there. 

“Stiles?” Scott looked up at his friend and when he saw Stiles’s attention was directed elsewhere, he turned around to look that way as well. Scott stood up and turned around just as the strand man began making his way towards them.

Derek was relieved to see that both of the kids weren’t idiots at least as the other one, Scott if he heard correctly, smelled of fear and something else when he saw him. 

“What’re you doing here?” Derek demanded, striding straight towards them. Before either of them could speak, Derek continued, “Huh? This is private property.”

“Sorry man,” Stiles said genuinely, after all he knew Derek was grieving, “My friend lost his inhaler here late last night.”

“And what were you doing here last night?”

Stiles continued as though Derek never interrupted him, “My name is Stiles Stilinski, I overheard my dad talking about a body being found in the woods so I dragged Scotty here out with me to help look for it. Stupid I know, but I’m known to do stupid things.”

“Yeah we were just...just looking for somethin but umm...um f-forget it.” Scott stuttered the longer he held eye contact with Derek. 

Before Scott could even finish his sentence, Derek was already pulling Scott’s inhaler out of his pocket and tossing it at him.

Scott caught it and watched as Derek walked off before looking over at Stiles, “Alright, come on. I gotta get to work.”

“Dude, uh wait a sec.” Stiles said before looking at Derek’s retreating form and calling out to him, “Hey! Wait a sec man. What’s your name?!” 

Derek froze for just the briefest of moments before he continued walking away. 

“You’re Derek Hale right!” Stiles stated, and watched as Derek whirled around and glared at him.

“Stiles…” Scott whispered, pulling on his friends sleeve.

Stiles simply smiled at Derek, which seemed to surprise the wolf, and said, “Thank you for returning his inhaler!”

Confused, Derek simply nodded before he left altogether.

“What the hell was that dude?” Scott demanded, “Did you know him?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles feigned innocence, “Dude, that’s Derek Hale, he’s a few years older than us. There was an incident a few years ago and a fire took away his family.”

“Oh…” Scott’s eyes widened, “...I wonder what he’s doing back….”

“Come on man,” Stiles said clapping Scott on the shoulder, “You have work remember?”

“Y-Yeah.” 

It was hours later when Scott sent him a panicked text, saying how the bite was gone that Stiles remembered how Scott worked at a Animal Clinic and how worried his friend began when the animals, mainly the cats there all began freaking out. Then Scott sent him another text explaining about the dog brought to the Clinic and how he somehow managed to calm the dog down. Then he sent him a series of texts about Allison and how he bandaged up the dogs broken leg. 

Stiles chuckled and was about to respond when Scott texted that he asked Allison to the Jackson Whittemore’s party Friday night and how he wanted him to come as well. 

The next morning at school, Stiles hid behind the corner wall as Jackson approached Scott. He didn’t remember this happening last time, or if it did Scott never told him. 

He stood there as Jackson confronted Scott, and Scott snapped at Jackson telling him what’s been happening and how he wanted to know what was going on with him as well. Stiles frowned as Jackson scoffed at Scott and eventually walked away. As Scott stood there, trying to calm himself down, 

Stiles turned and walked away.

Hours later when they were out on the Lacrosse field, Stiles remembered something he tried to tell Scott last time. He ran up to his friend just as he was about to go onto the field but Stiles tried to get him to wait,to tell him about the animal hairs found on the body in the woods but Scott wasn’t listening to him. 

He couldn’t tell him it was the hair of a wolf before Scott had already walked off. Stiles didn’t really care if he made the team or not so instead of really trying, he kept an eye on Scott. He couldn’t help but grimace as Jackson knocked Scott to the ground. Stiles was just as impressed as last time when Scott tore across the field and made the goal with such impressive moves, everyone burst out cheering. While everyone else stood up cheering, Stiles stayed seated and placed a hand over his mouth, he knew after the game he went home and researched all he could about Lycanthropy but maybe this time he could research all of the supernatural to prepare them for what’s to come. 

If he’s still stuck in this dream/memory world by then. 

Stiles made sure to look up everything he could think of starting with werewolves and doing the rest of the supernatural later on. He printed out as much as he could before he began writing down notes and printing pictures and even using new school notebooks in order to organize everything. 

Before he knew it, he was startled out of his hyper-focus session by loud knocking on his bedroom door. Sighing as he remembered who it should be, Stiles shut his laptop and the notebooks before flipping over the papers as well before going over to his door and telling Scott to get into his room. 

“You gotta see this man, okay? I’ve been up all night researching this. I’ve been to the library, I read up on as much as I could.”

“How much Adderall have you had today?” Scott asked smiling as he set his bag down and sat on Stiles bed. 

Stiles hesitated on answering, if he was being honest he took way to much in order to keep himself focused. Seeing Scott’s look he quickly answered with, “uh, A lot.” 

“This about the body in the woods?” Scott asked.

“No.” Stiles said as he thought about Peter Hale, “There’s no question about who did it.”

“Who?”

“A wolf.”

“What?” Scott asked his confusion honestly annoying Stiles even if he didn’t mean too.

“Remember the other day?” Stiles began, seeing Scott’s clueless looked he continued, “The whole being a werewolf thing? I was trying to tell you at   
tryouts that test results came back for hairs on the body. Belonging to a wolf.”

Scott frowned, “What?”

“You know why a wolf howls?” 

“...No?”

“To signal its location to it’s pack. Scott there was a wolf in the woods.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “A pack of wolves?”

“No.” Stiles said, “Werewolves.” 

Scott stood up, “Are you seriously wasting my time with this?” He turned and grabbed his bag, “You know I’m picking up Allison in an hour.”

“Uh, I..” Stiles placed a hand on Scott’s chest, holding him in place, “I wouldn’t do that if I was you. I saw what you did out on the field today Scott.IT wasn’t just amazing, it was impossible.”

Scott looked away, “Alright so I made a good shot.”

“No!” Stiles said vehemently, “You made a incredible shot, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes? Scott those aren’t things people develop   
suddenly overnight.” 

When Scott didn't saw anything Stiles continued, hoping to get through to his friend, “Plus the enhanced senses?” 

“A-Alright dude,” Scott suddenly said, “I-I can’t think about this right now! We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Wha-? Tomorrow?!” Stiles eyes widened in panic, “Scott no! T-The full moon is tonight! Don’t you get it?!”

“What’re you trying to do?! I-I just made first line. I got a date with a girl w-who I can’t believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is perfect!   
Why’re you trying to ruin it?” Scott demanded. Normally Scott’s never truly been angry at Stiles before but at the moment he didn’t care that this was a stupid argument, he was just mad. 

“Excuse me?” Stiles sat down in his computer chair and picked up a few of the paper’s he’s printed, “I’m trying to help you! I’m just trying to help...You have Lycanthropy Scott.” 

Scott scoffed and Stiles knew he had to try and convince him to believe him. The same route as last time should work...with a few adjustments.

“Scott anything can set you off, you have a rise in blood lust during a full moon and-”

“Blood lust?”

“The urge to kill Scott!”

“I’m already feeling the urge.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles stood and walked to Scott’s bag where he opened the side pocket and pulled out his friends phone.

“What’re you doing?” Scott questioned watching Stiles' every move. 

“Texting Allison and canceling your date.”

“What?” Scott’s eyes widened, "Stiles no!” 

“I have too!” Stiles said, but before he could do much other than turn the phone on he felt himself being grabbed from behind and slammed back into his bedroom wall. 

Scott had a grip on the front of his shirt with his fist raised towards Stiles’s face and Stiles couldn’t help but shut his eyes in fear of the upcoming hit. He knew Scott would never purposely hurt him but this was when he didn’t understand his power yet so Stiles knew the risks of angering him. 

Scott growled and let go of Stiles the moment he realized what he was about to do. Instead he turned and flung the computer chair over. 

Wide eyed and panting, Scott turned to look at Stiles fearfully. “I..I-I’m sorry…” Scott looked at the knocked over chair and slowly said, “...I-I gotta go g-get ready...for that party…”

Stiles stayed silent and refused to look at Scott as his friend grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

“...” Scott looked back over at Stiles and couldn’t help but notice how...frail looking Stiles seemed, “...I’m sorry…” 

“If you were really sorry, you wouldn’t go.”

Biting his lip as Scott walked out, Stiles slammed his head back against the wall before going over and picking up his chair. Freezing when he saw the claw marks Scott left behind. Jerking his head up to look out his bedroom door, Stiles ran out and out to the front lawn, but Scott was nowhere to be seen. 

He forgot that Scott still went to the party...Panicking ever so slightly, Stiles hurried to get ready, he knew he needed to be prepared to get Scott out of   
that party, otherwise it’d be just like last time. 

There was another variable he’d forgotten. Derek showing up at the party. Stiles got to the party just as Derek stepped up to talk to Allison, rolling down the window Stiles called out,

“Derek come on!” 

Stiles mentally grinned at how surprised Derek Hale seemed to see him, “Remember we promised to help my dad out? He’s already pissed Scott forgot.”

“Oh,” Allison’s eyes widened, “Stiles right?” 

“Yessir-e.” Stiles couldn’t help that his grin became a bit forced as he looked at her, his last memory of her wasn’t exactly memorable. 

“Did Scott come here without telling your dad?” Allison asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles started, “I’m really sorry, I texted him like a gazillion times to remind him, he was really stoked to be going out with you tonight.” 

Allison grinned happily, “I-It’s alright. Tell him we can reschedule.”

Stiles nodded and waved Derek over, who politely said goodbye to Allison and reluctantly got into Stiles’s jeep. 

Once Derek was seated and the doors closed, Stiles quickly took off driving. After two minutes had passed of silence he quickly said, “I’m dropping you off at the entrance to that preserve alright? I gotta go find Scotty.” Before he could stop himself Stiles continued speaking, “Besides, not good for him to be around others when it’s a full moon.”

Stiles almost swerved off the side of the rode when Derek, with his claws out, grabbed Stiles’s forearm in a tight vice-like grip. 

“Ow!” Stiles said trying to pull his arm free and not crash his jeep. “Dude what the hell, let go! You’re going to make me crash!” 

Derek let go and allowed him to pull off to the side park the car before he grabbed the front of Stiles shirt and pulled him in close. Their faces were mere inches apart. 

“What do you know?” Derek growled and Stiles just remembered that technically he shouldn’t know about Derek being a werewolf yet. 

Instead of worrying Stiles told him somewhat of the truth, “Scott told me his symptoms. The animal hair found on the body were a wolf’s and Scotty was bitten. Not that hard to put everything together and look some things up.” Derek still looked way to pissed to be safe around so Stiles continued, “I don’t know why you’re freaking out. Not Like I called you a wolf or anything.” Stiles said hoping the lie seemed truthful enough so his heart beat wouldn’t skip, after all he didn’t say Derek was a wolf. 

Finally after 47 seconds of Derek staring at him, and yes Stiles counted, Derek opened the side door and got out of his jeep. Stiles knew he didn’t have time to worry about his screw up, he needed to get to Scott’s house. 

Stiles didn’t hesitate to use his copy of Scott’s house key to get into the house. He knocked on Scott’s door and knew from the sound of his voice that 

Scott had already begun shifting. 

Scott opened the door but not enough for Stiles to get inside his room.

“Let me in Scott I can help!”

“No..” Scott gasped, “Listen you gotta find Allison.”

“She’s fine!” Stiles hurried to say, “I went to the party and found her, I told her I’ve been texting you that you were supposed to be helping my dad out   
and he was pissed you were late which was why you had to rush out of there.” 

When Scott didn’t respond Stiles continued, “Scott she said to tell you it’s fine, that she’ll take a rain date on your date.”

“No, I think I know who it is.” Scott said.

“Scott just let me in-”

“It’s Derek!” Scott cried out, “Derek Hale’s the werewolf. He’s the one that bit me, he’s the one that killed the girl in the woods!”

“Scott…” Stiles began, in the most calming voice he could muster, “I just gave Derek a ride to the preserve on my way here. He didn’t try to kill me or anything.”

“What?!” Scott yelled, his eyes glowing, “Are you mad?! He’s a killer Stiles!”

“You don’t know that!” 

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Stiles remembered how the last time Scott did this he tried to find Derek, thinking he’d hurt Allison, but Scott had no reason to try to go after Derek now. Derek never gave Allison that ride home from the party…

“Oh damn it.” Stiles muttered, turning and running out to his jeep just in time to hear Scott roar and see his friend take off running. Stiles knew for a fact that Allison was okay so he didn’t stop by her house again, instead he drove straight towards the preserve. It was only when he was in the jeep that he realized his jersey was missing from the backseat. Groaning as he remembered how Scott said Derek baited him with Allison’s jacket, Stiles suddenly realized who stole his jersey and where it was. 

Stiles took off running into the preserve, he knew it wasn’t just Scott and Derek in the woods tonight, but hunters with Chris Argent leading them. 

“Take him.”

Stiles entered the clearing just in time to hear Argent say that and looking around wildly he saw Scott pinned to a tree with a arrow in his forearm and Derek hiding off to the side, crouched down low. It took Stiles a minute to realize Derek was staring at him with wide eyes. 

Stiles couldn’t help but marvel at how easy it was to startle Derek now, it was like scaring a small puppy. Seeing the two hunter’s behind Argent aim their weapons, Stiles grabbed the large stones he picked up on the way here and lobbed one at each of the hunter’s head, hopefully just knocking them out.   
Turning his head, Stiles watched as Derek broke Scott free and the both of them took off running with Derek looking back once and gesturing for Stiles to go. 

Stiles did leave but only to sleep inside his jeep parked right outside the preserve. In the morning he drove down the rode until he found Scott walking just up ahead. The moment he got Scott in the car, Stiles turned and smacked his friend on the back of the head.

“Ow!”

“Idiot!” Stiles said, “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I was thinking that a killer might come after you next!”

Stiles glanced at Scott while trying to keep his eyes on the road, “So you took of after a supposed killer on your own?!” Stiles just couldn’t understand what had gotten into Scott and shook his head. They were silent for a few minutes before Stiles punched Scott in the shoulder and told him how he was there for him.

Just like he always was.


	3. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Episode 2 of season 1. Stiles loves making Derek and Argent uncomfortable.

School the next day was somewhat hectic as Allison joined them on their walk into school for first period and Stiles couldn’t help but feel like the third wheel all over again. It was even worse at the end of the day when Allison kissed Scott’s cheek goodbye and Stiles saw the moment Scott recognized who Allison’s father was. 

Later on as Stiles was walking in the boys locker room before practice, he stopped and walked towards Scott when he saw the look on his friends face. 

“Everything alright?” Stiles asked, eyeing Scott’s crestfallen look. 

“...Yeah.” Scott replied, still staring off into space.

“Alright,” Stiles nodded and smiled, “So everything’s good!” 

Before Stiles could walk off Scott spoke, “...No.”

Leaning back around the corner of the grid that the Lacrosse stuff went on Stiles asked, “No?”

“Remember...the hunter’s?” Scott said softly, “Her dad is one of them…”

Stiles stayed silent.

“...Her dad...shot me...with a crossbow…”

“Scott…” 

“Her father Stiles!” Scott yelled, finally turning to look at his friend, thus revealing how panicked he was. “Oh my god...OhmygodStiles!”

Stiles quickly moved in front of Scott and tapped his cheek, “Hey. Hey snap out of it, he didn’t recognize you right?” 

“N-no. Nonono.” Scott said and that was all Stiles needed to hear.

“And you like Allison right?”

“Yeah...Yeah I do…” Scott said like a love struck puppy. 

Stiles grinned, “Then there you go!” He quickly grabbed Scott’s Lacrosse gear and handed to him, “Don’t worry about it. Just focus on Lacrosse   
right now. Alright? Let’s go!” 

Practice was the same as it always was, with Jackson hogging the spotlight, but then as coach called out that Scott was going to do the play by play again, Stiles realized Scott’s eyes were glowing as they happened to catch eyes. 

Then Scott knocked Jackson to the ground and Stiles couldn’t remember if he had dislocated Jackson’s shoulder or not. 

Stiles got out of line and ran towards Scott just as he fell to his knees. 

“I can’t control it Stiles. It’s happening!” Scott growled still kneeling on the ground. 

“Wha-” Stiles looked around to make sure no one was watching, “Scott it’s going to be okay.” Stiles pulled Scott to his feet and lead him off the   
field. He turned his head and saw Derek watching them from by the bleachers so Stiles raised a brow at him and beckoned him to follow them,   
much to Derek’s surprise. 

Stiles walked them into the boys locker room and glanced behind him but didn’t see Derek following after them so he assumed Derek was waiting to show up. 

“Scott you alright?” Stiles asked as Scott collapsed to his knees and Stiles winced in sympathy for his knees with all the abuse they were receiving. 

Scott looked up and his yellow eyes locked onto Stiles’s as he roared, “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

Stiles jerked back but Scott followed his movement, and as he tried to crawl away Scott just continued to case after him. Stiles ran throughout the locker room wondering where the fuck Derek was at and how to get Scott, who was on the fucking ceiling, to stop trying to hunt him down. Stiles ran towards the fire extinguisher and turned in on Scott just as he jumped down. Stiles waited outside the room until Scott called his name before he looked back into the room to see Scott looking at him confused. 

“W-What happened?”

Sighing, Stiles re-entered the room and moved towards Scott. “You tried to kill me.” Stiles said not bothering to try and sugarcoat it, “Like I said before, its the anger. It’s your pulse rising. It’s a trigger.”

“But that’s Lacrosse,” Scott said tiredly, “It’s a pretty violent game in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Well,” Stiles took a deep breath in, “It’s going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone in the field...you can’t play saturday. You’re going to have to sit out of the game.”

“I’m on first line.” Scott said incredulously. 

“Not anymore.” Stiles said, “Unless you learn to control this.”

It wasn’t until later that night that Stiles skyped Scott. 

“What’d you find out?” Scott immediately asked.

“Well..” Stiles sighed, “It’s bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “Because of me?”

“Because of nothing. It was a accident Scott.” 

Shaking his head Scott asked, “Well, is he going to play?”

“They don’t know yet.” Stiles said despite knowing the truth. Then Stiles saw a shadow behind Scott and looking a bit closer he realized who it was, “Scott behind you!” 

“Wha?” Jerking around Scott let out a startled yell that was quickly muffled by Derek’s hand over his mouth. Derek yanked Scott up by the back of   
his hoodie and slammed him into the wall by his doorframe.

“I saw you on the field.” Derek began. 

“W-What’re you talking about?!” Scott tried to say but Derek talked over him,

“You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me about all of us! Then it’s not just the hunter’s after us, it’s everyone.” 

“T-They didn’t see anything, I-I swear!” Scott said, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“And they won’t. Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I’m gonna kill them myself.”

Somehow Scott knew that Derek meant Stiles and Allison. The moment the pressure on his back let up, Scott turned around to see he was all alone. Panting he walked back towards his computer and tried to talk to Stiles but the computer froze. 

Later the next day, Scott and Stiles met up halfway through the day when Stiles came to Scott’s locker. It was on their way down the hall that Scott tells Stiles he heard his dad, the Sheriff, saying for all kids under the age of 18 to be in their homes by 9pm. Somehow just as the school say was ending, Stiles managed to spot Scott tearing down the road on his bike and he had a sickening feeling he knew where Scott was going. 

“Shit.” Stiles ran past Jackson and Lydia, almost knocking into them as he rushed to his jeep. He headed straight towards the preserve and got there in time to see Derek rip the netting of Scott’s Lacrosse stick. 

“Hey!” Stiles yelled causing both werewolves to look over at him in surprise. 

Derek actually growled at him, but from years of putting up with Derek, Stiles could tell in was more a reflex and out of annoyance than anything else. 

“Dude…” Stiles said lightly jogging towards them, “Stop disappearing out of nowhere! What’s the issue now?!” 

“He was at the school!” Scott said, pointing an accusing finger at Derek, “I overheard your dad Stiles. He’s chasing a animal when he should be chasing this killer!”

Derek then growled loudly at Scott causing Scott to growl back. 

“Okay you know what.” Stiles said, “Screw this. Scott get your things we’re leaving. Derek stop acting like a goddamn stalker.”

Eyes wide in a mixture of possibly shock and awe, Scott went about doing exactly what Stiles asked him to do. Derek on the other hand looked highly un-amused and mortified when he realized Stiles was completely serious. Before Derek could try and say anything to defend himself, Scott was already set to leave and Stiles had turned and started walking off with Scott following after him. 

Stiles forgot that Scott had smelled the other half of Laura’s body by Derek’s house. He forgot and Scott fucking dug it up by himself, which Stiles wasn’t sure how he felt about that, and now here Stiles was standing outside Derek’s house early the next day as Scott stood off to the side watching Derek get escorted out of the burned house in handcuffs. Cursing up a storm in his head, Stiles waited until nobody, besides Scott who was watching him in horror, was looking to sneak into the passenger seat of the police cruiser Derek was in so he could talk to him. Stiles could see Scott shaking his head at him from the corner of his eye, Scott looked so panicked Stiles knew if he still needed his inhaler he would’ve just triggered a asthma attack. 

Stiles twisted around in the passenger seat and looked at Derek who now that Stiles saw things from a different perspective looked lonely and sad. 

“I’m not scared of you.” Stiles said, and knew from the look on Derek’s face he could tell it was the truth, “But I have a question, that girl...she was   
a different kind of werewolf. She could shift into a actual werewolf, Scott can’t do that and I’m hazarding a guess you can’t either. You didn’t kill   
her? Did you?” 

Slowly, Derek raised his head and looked Stiles in the eyes, “Why do you care so much about me? It’s your friend you should be worried about.”

Stiles shook his head, “An innocent man should not be blamed for a crime he didn’t commit. Besides, don’t worry about Scott, I’ll do my best to keep everyone safe.” Stile promised solemnly. 

Derek didn’t get to respond before Stiles felt himself being pulled out of the car and pulled a few feet away. 

“What the hell are you doing? Stand up.”

Stiles looked up and faced his father who looked pissed. “Oh, uh hey dad…”

“Mind telling me how you boys came across this?” Sheriff Stilinski said quirking a brow and gestured at the clearing about them. 

“We were looking for Scott’s inhaler.” Stiles said, “I forgot I was holding it and it fell out of my pocket here the other night.”

His dad looked like he wanted to say something, anything really but eventually waved Stiles off with a, “Go home son.”

Stiles sighed and looked back at the police cruiser to Derek who was watching him through the windows then over to Scott who was looking at him like he was insane. 

Other than all of that, today was looking up to being a pretty normal day.

That was until the Lacrosse game later that night, Scott made it though perfectly fine but Stiles could see the way Chris Argent looked at Scott as he ran off the field, and he watched Allison chase after him. Stiles was kept from following after by hearing his dad on the phone, but then realizing he didn’t need to worry about his dad’s phone call nor Scott and Allison, Stiles stood and walked towards Chris Argent instead. 

His not so dead friends father who looked like he was about to piss in someone's box of cheerios. 

“Can I help you?” Argent raised a brow and looked Stiles over in disdain. 

Now Stiles tried not to feel offended but rolled his eyes regardless, “Yeah nice to meet you too. Allison definitely doesn’t get her niceness from you does she?”

“You know my daughter?” 

“Weeeell,” Stiles said, “She is dating my best friend and we have talked a few times.” 

Argent leaned towards Stiles with a look of utmost importance, “Could you tell me about your friend?”

Frowning Stiles said, “You know you give off a really creepy vibe right?”

Startled Argent leaned back, “Excuse me?”

“The way you’re asking about Scott sorta comes off as predatory and I’m not sure how I feel about a older man going after my straight friend who is dating his daughter.” Stiles said jokingly, but apparently Argent didn’t realize that and suddenly looked horrified. 

“No! Oh god no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Argent quickly said, “I merely meant it as a father worried about his daughter. That’s it.”

Humming, Stiles purposely hesitated before answering, “Sure. Scott’s a great person though, he’s sort of naive and innocent in regards to the world but he’s definitely loyal and willing to help anyone to everyone.” 

“Is that so…” Argent muttered.

Noticing that Argent’s attention was no longer on him, Stiles slowly backed away and headed towards his dad, but not before snatching up Scott’s glove he left on the field. 

His dad did not look please when Stiles made his way over to him. Without prompting his dad told Stiles what was on his mind, “DNA on both halves of the body proved to be animal hairs. Since there’s no physical evidence…”

“Derek’s being let out.” Stiles said in relief, which his dad immediately picked up on causing Stiles to backup and point at someplace over his shoulder, “I should probably...go find...Scott?”

Turning, Stiles jogged off and quickly went to the boys locker room where he met up with Scott who was overjoyed at his self control and told Stiles so before leaving to meet up with Lydia, Jackson and Allison. 

Chuckling to himself at Scott’s enthusiasm, Stiles made his way out to his jeep and headed home.


	4. Need of a Pack

Nightmares were something Stiles was used to, ever since the whole Scott being bitten the first time around he started having them frequently. Last time they were so frequent was after his mom died.

So when he walked into school the next day with Scott by his side, telling him about a nightmare he had where he killed Allison, Stiles knew he needed to get Scott’s mind off of it but first there was something he needed to tell Scott.

“It was just a dream,” Stiles began and smiled when Scott looked at him, “You would never in a million years kill the girl you love.” 

Scott’s eyes widened, “Love?”

Stiles shrugged, “Who knows, maybe. Give it time.”

“Since when did you become all wisdom-y?”

Stiles snorted, “I’ve always been wisdom-y. Just showing more of it lately.” 

“Okay dude…” Scott smiled briefly, “It just felt so real though…”

It wasn’t until Scott had already walked out the school doors that Stiles remembered what was out there. Rushing Stiles stepped out next to Scott who was frozen in horror staring at the bus in the school parking lot that had it’s back door ripped off its hinges and blood smears.

“Unless it really happened…” Scott whispered, horrified. 

“Scott no.” Stiles hurried to say, “No, nothing happened. Allison is fine Scott.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Yes I do!” Stiles yelled, “Listen just go wait by the entrance, she’ll be here Scott.” 

Calming down as Stiles rubbed soothing circles on his back, which embarrassed Scott to no end but he was thankful nonetheless, once calm he walked inside to do exactly as Stiles suggested. 

Thankfully, Stiles memory didn’t fail him and later in class Scott told him how he had bumped into Allison and that she was alright. Then looking out the classroom windows at the man on the stretcher, who for a moment everyone thought was dead, Scott felt his good mood slowly evaporate. 

The moment class was dismissed, Scott sped out of the room with Stiles right behind him. 

“Stiles...I did that” Scott whispered with his voice breaking halfway through.

“No you didn’t Scott.” Stiles said right away.

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Dreams aren’t memories.” Stiles said without much thought, they were outside the lunchroom this time, instead of already at their table, then he froze. “Dream’s aren’t memories?” Stiles repeated to himself causing Scott to look at him oddly.

“Stiles?”

“Dreams aren’t memories.” Stiles said a third time, causing Scott to start to worry.

“Stiles, you already said that. Stiles?”

Stiles’s heart rate sped up enough for Scott to notice as well as his breathing before Stiles’s back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Stiles! What’s wrong? Stiles!” 

“What the hell’s wrong with him?” Scott looked up and saw both Jackson and Lydia standing a few feet away staring at them oddly. Feeling an odd surge of protectiveness, Scott fought the urge to growl at the two of them, just barely.

“Go away.” Scott said his attention already back on his friend. 

“Does he have asthma?” Lydia asked fearfully. "He needs an inhaler?”

“Inhaler?” Scott’s head snapped up, “You think that would work?”

Not sure, Lydia simply nodded.

Scott jumped to his feet, “I have one in my locker. Stiles I’ll be right back I promise.”

Scott took off running down the halls before any of them could say anything. 

“Lydia he’s holding his breath.” Jackson said, and before Lydia could fully process what he actually said Jackson was already kneeling next to Stiles.

“Stiles, knock it the hell off you need to breathe. "Jackson snapped his fingers in front of Stiles, trying to get a reaction but Stiles simply huddled further in on himself. 

“Jackson what should we do?” Lydia asked before answering herself, “He needs a teacher. Or the school nurse. Stay with him.” Lydia walked briskly off in the direction of the nurses office, as quickly as she could in heels. 

“Damn it Stilinski.” Jackson muttered, “What the hell’s wrong with you?” Jackson reached out and forced Stiles’ head up so he could look him in the eyes. The look on Stiles’s face was the exact same look as before, only this time there was tears running down his cheeks and Stiles didn’t even seem to be able to focus on Jackson which scared Jackson though he would never admit it. 

Acting on instinct, Jackson raised his hand and smacked Stiles across the face. 

Stiles took in a shuddering breath and slowly reached a trembling hand up towards his stinging cheek, “...That hurt…”

“It was just a slap.” Jackson rolled his eyes, fighting the ridiculous urge to apologize. 

Stiles took a deep breath in and held it before letting it back out, once he did that he opened his eyes and looked at Jackson with a blank look on his face, “Thank you.” 

After that he seemed Scott, Lydia and the school nurse all arrived at the same time, pushing Jackson away from Stiles the nurse quickly asked Stiles how he was doing.

“I’m fine, really. Just...get panic attacks sometimes.” Stiles answered hesitantly. 

The nurse looked shocked, “Panic attacks? There was no note of that in your file, does your father know this? Or a doctor?”

“....no.” Stiles looked down at his hands so he wouldn’t have to look at any of the others, especially not Scott. 

“Right,” The nurse cleared her throat, “Why don’t you three head in to lunch while Mr. Stilinski and I head back to the Nurse office.”

Scott wasn’t given that chance to protest because Jackson wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pushed him into the lunchroom with Lydia following them in. Stiles silently allowed the school nurse to lead him to the Nurse’s Office and wait there as she called his dad to come pick him up. 

It took almost an hour for Stiles’s dad to arrive and when he did he immediately demanded to know what was going on. 

When Stiles offered no reasonable explanation as to why he was called out of work, the Sheriff turned towards the Nurse who quickly said,

“Your son experienced a panic attack just a little over an hour ago, Sheriff.”

“What?” The Sheriff jerked back. He looked personally offended by what the Nurse said but casting one glance towards his son stopped any argument he wanted to give. To deny his son had panic attacks when if he was being honest he didn’t know if he did or not. 

Instead the Sheriff nodded at the Nurse and never once taking his eyes off his son, he lead them out to his car. Sheriff Stilinski was definitely worried when Stiles didn’t even try protesting at leaving Rosco at the school. The car ride home was silent, Sheriff Stilinski didn’t know what to say and Stiles wasn’t offering any information. Finally as they arrived at the house and Sheriff Stilinski unlocked the front door, he called out to his son,

“Stiles?” 

Stiles froze in the middle of the doorway, and it broke Sheriff Stilinski’s heart to see how Stiles curled in on himself.

“Dad…” Stiles voice came out as a soft whisper, “Just...not now. Okay?”

Staring at his son, Sheriff Stilinski answered back just as softly, “...Okay son...get some rest.”

Stiles didn’t respond and just headed to his bedroom. 

Later on that night, despite his dad telling him to rest and Scott saying he could handle it alone, Stiles still drove the both of them to the school and parked just outside the gates. 

“Whoa,” Scott said when Stiles got out of the car and marched up to the fence, “W-What are you doing?”

“Sticking to the plan?”

Scott immediately shook his head, “No! It’s just supposed to me, someone needs to keep watch.”

“This isn’t Batman and Robin, Scott.” Stiles said sarcastically. 

Scott looked lost, “Nobodies Batman and Robin an of the time!” When Stiles opened his mouth to protest, Scott said sternly, “Just. Stay. Here.”

“Oh my Gooood.” Stiles said annoyed as he turned and walked back towards the jeep. Stiles watched Scott carefully as he climbed over the fence   
and moved towards the bus. The moment he saw movement that was definitely not Scott he started blaring his horn repeatedly until Scott came   
running out of the bus, up onto the car and flipping up over the fence and got into the jeep, “Remember?” Stiles asked despite knowing that Scott did and would end up blaming Derek. 

“Yeah...I was here, but that blood isn't mine. I saw glowing eyes but...it was Derek...why would he want me to remember him attacking someone?”  
Stiles shrugged, “Who knows. Either it’s him or there’s another werewolf out there.”

Stiles watched as Scott’s brows furrowed in thought and mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done in shifting Scott’s focus off of   
Derek Hale. 

“Let’s...just head home…” Scott finally mumbled, which was something Stiles could all to easily agree with, Stiles was exhausted. 

He knew Scott could tell and that was the only reason why Scott wasn’t grilling him on apparently having panic attacks and never telling anyone before.


	5. Appearing sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is so done with this shite and Isaac makes an appearance!

His dad wasn’t going to work.

Normally Stiles would be ecstatic to have his dad staying home and hanging out if Stiles didn’t have plans, but his dad despite being the Sheriff and needing to be there for others, stayed home to keep an eye on Stiles because he had a panic attack at school. 

He was trying to keep Stiles from going to school today too. Only Stiles didn’t want to stay home, he slept for about three hours last night, constantly getting woken by memories twisting and warping themselves together to become both impossible and a dream of a nightmare. 

He said dreams weren’t memories and he meant it, if a dream involved bits of a memory then that was fine and all but dreams were never exact replicas of memories.   
Stiles waited for the inevitable moment where his dad needed to head to the station even though he’d taken off. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait much longer as soon as he poured himself a bowl of cereal his dad’s phone rang and not even seconds later he was hanging up and telling Stiles he was sorry but he needed to get to the station.   
Stiles eagerly watched him walk out to his car and drive down the street before he ran out to his jeep and speeded to school in order to make it to first period on time.   
At the end of the day, during last period Scott wasted no time in telling him everything he heard from Allison’s father and another person who smelled similar, mainly that Derek wasn’t the alpha and he wasn’t the one who bit him. Stiles already knew all of this but was glad Scott finally knew so perhaps he’d stop hating Derek already. 

“So I guess there really is another werewolf out there then huh?” Stiles said casually as he watched Scott for his reaction.

Scott bit his lip and shrugged, “I...I guess...I don’t know who bit me, that’s for sure.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the teacher handing back their papers, Stiles had gotten an A but Scott got a D minus. Stiles was quick to offer to help Scott study but Scott didn’t seem interested in that, instead it seemed like he wanted to go hang out with Allison after school instead. 

Stiles smirked but Scott couldn’t see it unless he had eyes in the back of his head, “That’s my boy!”

“We’re just studying.”

“Uh, No you’re not. Not if I’m forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I’ll have you de-balled!” Stiles hissed, leaning towards Scott, “Dude. Take the chance, get to know her better instead of studying.”

“You mean like…?” Scott’s eyes widened.

“No!” Stiles said only partially meaning it, “Well, sure if you both consent but I meant actually hang out. Not a boring study session you idiot.” 

“Okay just…” Scott sighed, “No more talk about….”

“Alpha’s? Hunters? Derek?” Stiles raised a brow, “Sure thing bro.” 

Just as the both of them started paying attention to the lesson, Stiles completely froze as he remembered something very important about Derek.  
Derek who was shot with a Wolfsbane bullet last time and had come to the high school looking for Scott. 

Stiles stood up so suddenly that all the others in the class, including the teacher, turned to stare at him. “Uh, bathroom.” Stiles grinned sheepishly before turning and rushing out of the classroom. He needed to go find Derek before the idiot did anything stupid. Stiles took off running up and down the halls, looking for Derek. 

“Where’s Stiles Stilinski?” Derek asked waltzing, unsteadily, up to Jackson’s locker.

It was just at the end of Derek’s question that Stiles found him down the hall at Jackson’s locker. He was confused since last time it was Scott that Derek had come to the school looking for, not him. 

“Why should I tell you?” Jackson replied, eyeing Derek both warily and annoyed. 

“Because I asked you politely,” Derek said matching Jackson’s annoyed tone, “and I only do that once.”

“Hmm.” Jackson nodded as though considering Derek’s response, “Okay tough guy. I’ll help you, if you tell me what you want with Stiles.” 

Derek looked confused, and Stiles was willing to blame Derek not smelling him yet due to the bullet. Stiles watched Derek glance down at his arm, which Stiles could see blood dripping from, before he looked back at Jackson to say, “I’ll find him myself.” Before moving around Jackson. 

“No.” Jackson quickly said, spinning and reaching out towards Derek’s shoulder, “We’re not done here.”

Derek didn’t hesitate to turn Jackson away from him and slam him into the lockers. Stiles’s eyes widened when he saw Derek’s claws were out….and partially stabbing into Jackson’s neck. Stiles pushed himself to race down the hall and yank Derek off of Jackson.

“That’s enough!” Stiles yelled pushing himself between the two of them, “Jackson head to the nurse. Derek, fucking come with me you idiot.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s non-injured arm and pulled him down the hall and around the corner before pushing him into the men’s bathroom; which was thankfully empty. 

Derek looked a little nauseous but Stiles didn’t care. He’d rather nausea then Jackson getting killed because Derek was moody. 

“You’re a idiot.” Stiles stated.

“You said that already.” Derek growled, shifting out of Stiles’ grip.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Because it’s true. Now. How injured are you?”

Derek looked down at Stiles, surprised, “How’d you know I was hurt?”

“Scott was there, and overheard Argent and that lady talking about two wolves in the area. An Alpha and a non-Alpha. The girl mentioned hurting the one.” Stiles shrugged before continuing dryly, “I’m assuming you since you’re dripping blood on my sneakers.”

Derek’s eyes drifted down to Stiles shoes to see his blood did drip onto them before jerking his arm to the side, over the bathroom sink. 

Stiles sighed, “Let’s get you cleaned up. We’ll do a quick bandage but we’ll need to treat it better later. Okay?” 

Eyeing Stiles oddly, Derek nodded. Stiles slowly rolled the sleeve of Derek’s leather jacket up and winced in sympathy when he saw the bullet wound. Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he realized this time he’d be able to avoid Derek fainting in front of his jeep when he tries leaving school. 

“What’re you laughing at?” 

“Huh?” Stiles stopped wiping the blood off of Derek’s forearm with a wet towel and looked up at Derek, who looked paler than usual. 

“You laughed.”

“Oh...uh..” Stiles blinked, “Funny thought. Thanks all.” 

Derek didn’t look convinced but thankfully dropped the matter. Stiles jerked away from Derek when the last bell of the day rang and Derek covered his ears as his eyes glowed blue. 

“Shit. Shit okay.” Stiles reached towards Derek but stopped when Derek growled at him, “Derek, knock it off okay? I need to get you out of here. We can go to my house alright?” 

Thankfully his dad was working now and Scott would be at Allison’s for their study date. 

“W-We need Scott.” Derek groaned.

“What? Why?” Stiles asked.

“You can’t carry me. We need him to find out what kind of b-bullet this is…” Derek trailed off as he suddenly pitched forward, forcing Stiles to catch him. 

“Der-” Stiles grunted as Derek’s weight hit him, “Derek! Seriously?! You pass out and I’ll drop your ass.”

When Derek didn’t respond, Stiles muttered, “Fucking hell…” Stiles looked around the bathroom and cursed when he realized he left his bag with his cell phone in the classroom. Which hopefully Scott grabbed for him. Stiles slowly lowered Derek down to the bathroom floor and set about cleaning up any evidence of Derek bleeding out in the bathroom before he rushed to the bathroom door and slowly opened it. 

He needed help.

Looking out from the bathroom at all the student’s getting ready to leave for the day, Stiles tried searching for someone who wouldn’t ask questions and was semi strong enough to help lift Derek to his jeep. Stiles froze as he saw a familiar figure wander around the corner, walking hunched over as though to make himself seem smaller.   
It was none other than Isaac Lahey. 

“Isaac!”

The boy looked so scared when Stiles called out to him that Stiles wanted to personally go to the Lahey household with his bat and hit Isaac’s father with it.   
Isaac actually looked and around him and pointed at himself before realizing that Stiles was calling him, despite saying his name earlier. 

Stiles nodded frantically, he didn’t have time for Isaac to second guess anything, Derek certainly didn’t have the time.

Slowly Isaac walked over towards Stiles and hesitantly entered the bathroom. Isaac froze however, when he saw Derek’s prone form on the bathroom floor, he then turned to Stiles clearly trying not to panic.

“Shh…” Stiles shushed, “Shh, Isaac it’s okay. Derek is a friend of mine. He was hurt and came to school to find me only he passed out and I can’t carry him alone. Would you help me? Please?”

“W-Why me?” Isaac asked avoiding Stiles’s eyes.

“I recognized you from the Lacrosse team, and I know you won’t just walk away.” Stiles smiled, “You’re too good of a person to do that.”

Isaac looked like he wasn’t to say Stiles was wrong or deny everything all together but thankfully he just nodded at Stiles and moved over towards Derek’s non-injured side. 

“Where a-are we taking him?” Isaac asked quietly.

“To my jeep, I need to get him to my house.”

“Y-your house? Not a hospital?”

“No.” Stiles said firmly. He knew Isaac wouldn’t try to argue since Isaac knew the risks of going to a hospital and the needs of keeping injuries a secret. 

“....Okay…”

Together they slowly and carefully maneuvered Derek out to Stiles’s jeep without causing anyone to look over in their direction. Getting him into the jeep was a bit harder but with Derek laying in the back and Isaac sitting up front with Stiles driving, they managed to leave fairly quick. Isaac was definitely nervous to be around him and Stiles felt sick to the stomach when he realized that, hopefully he’d be able to befriend Isaac quicker this time around and perhaps keep him safe from his asshole of a father.  
The entire ride to the Stilinski household was tense and downright awkward. Stiles would’ve tried to loosen the tension but he had more...pressing matters to deal with. Isaac willingly enough helped Stiles carry Derek into his bedroom and set him down onto Stiles’ bed. Stiles was just grateful his dad wasn’t home to see a bloody stranger in his room. 

“W-What now?” Isaac asked, looking from Derek to back at Stiles.

“Now…” Stiles bit his lip, “Strip him I guess? We definitely need clean clothes on him and the first aid kit, oh and something for him to eat or drink when he’s less out of   
it…”

Isaac just stared at him and Stiles shrugged at the smaller teen. Silently, the both of them set to work with taking off Derek’s jacket and shirt without meaning to cause any pain. The moment Isaac saw Derek’s wounds with almost black veins crawling up his arms and how irritated it looked, Isaac made sure to step away from Derek.

“What is that?!” Isaac cried. 

“Aconit napel bleu nordique aka nordic blue monkshood...” Stiles muttered causing Isaac’s eyes to fly towards him and the now barely conscious Derek to stare at him oddly, “It’s a rare form of Wolfsbane….right?” Stiles looked over at Derek who nodded warily. 

“How...How do you know that…?” Derek questioned, seemingly losing all energy as he sagged back onto Stiles bed; only staying up thanks to Isaac moving closer and holding on to him. 

Stiles didn’t respond, instead he reached out and gently took hold of Derek’s arm to get a good look at the gunshot wound. The Wolfsbane had traveled halfway up his arms but thankfully seemed to have slowed down since they arrived at his house. Then Derek suddenly lurched to the side and vomited blood all over Stiles’ bed and it dripped down onto the floor.

“Damn it…” Stiles groaned, “Alright. Alright, Isaac mind keeping him from falling in that?”

Stiles didn’t have one of Kate Argent’s bullet’s to truly heal the wound but he did know another way to sterilize it enough to clear it of any leftover Wolfsbane.  
Burning it out of Derek’s system. Stiles quickly strides to his closet and searched through the top until he came across a shoebox he made a few nights ago. The shoebox contained bits of the Wolfsbane flower Derek used where he buried Laura (Stiles made sure to go get it the night Derek was arrested), and all notebooks or printouts of information Stiles had on the Supernatural. The shoebox also had an emergency first aid kit with extensive supplies and a lighter. 

Stiles quickly grabbed everything he needed before reaching down and undoing Derek’s belt, which caused Isaac to panic.

“W-What are you doing?!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Relax. He needs something to bite on.” Stiles folded up the belt and put it in Derek’s mouth before gesturing for Isaac to try and hold Derek down.   
The first thing Stiles did was clean the wound and Derek’s entire arm, next he knelt as close to the bed as possible and held down Derek’s arm with one of his own while the other flicked on the lighter and slowly brought it down towards the wound. 

The belt was definitely a good call as the moment the flames made contact with Derek’s skin Derek started screaming and flailing around.   
Isaac looked sickened by the whole thing but didn’t try to leave.

Finally after almost fifth teen minutes Stiles shut the lighter and grabbed a aesthetic wipe to use on the wound, in place of the horrific gunshot wound, there was now a small red patch of puffed up skin that would definitely scar but was better than what was there before. 

“W-Whoa….” 

Stiles looked over at Isaac and both boys shared a grin before laughing slightly and feeling overall tired.


	6. Mountain Lion's in Cali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how little Stiles showed up in the beginning few episodes! I'm definitely changing that....

They must’ve fallen asleep at some point because next thing Stiles knew was he was waking up having been asleep, hunched over uncomfortably, on his desk with Isaac passed out on his bed and Derek nowhere to be seen. 

Confused, Stiles sat up and stretched, wincing as his back popped, before he walked over towards Isaac and knelt down next to him and called out to him.

“Isaac.” Stiles said, “Hey come on buddy, need you to wake up alright?” When Isaac showed no signs of waking anytime soon, Stiles decided there was nothing wrong with   
letting Isaac spend the night, in the morning if Isaac was okay with it then Stiles could just lend him a pair of clothes and drive them both to school. 

“Stiles?”   
Stiles quickly stood up as he heard his dad calling him from the living room, he had no idea when his dad got home but hopefully he didn’t try entering Stiles’s room in the time Stiles had been asleep. Stiles looked at Derek’s bloody clothes and kicked them under his bed before snatching a piece of paper from his desk and writing Isaac a note which said,

‘Thnks 4 helping with Derek. I’m with my dad. Looked tired so I let you sleep. U can borrow clothes in the morning and I’ll drive us to school. C ya later. -Stiles.’   
Stiles taped the note onto Isaac’s arm and grabbed his hoodie from the back of his door and threw it over Isaac before racing to the parlor where his dad was waiting.

Sheriff Stilinski looked Stiles over and said, “Do I even want to know?”

“Huh?” Looking down at himself Stiles saw that he wasn’t wearing the same clothes he’d gone to school in. Instead he was wearing the same pants but entirely different clothes, and Stiles realized Derek of all people must’ve changed him since he knew Derek did get blood on him. Of course looking at his sneakers he saw they still had blood on them but Stiles knew the reason for his dad looking at him oddly was that Derek had literally dressed him in all dark clothing which was NOT how Stiles usually dressed. “O-Oh, uh...change of pace?”

When that answer only seemed to concern his dad, Stiles laughed and said, “Don’t worry. It’s cause I haven’t done laundry recently.”

“Right…” Sheriff Stilinski said, not really believing it but knowing his son he wouldn’t be getting a clear answer, “So. I know neither of us feel like cooking tonight….”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Fine. We can get fast food tonight but no more for this week.” 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes in return and just silently walked out of the house. Stiles went to follow but instead ran to the kitchen and took out a bag of chips and a soda before placing them on the corner of the kitchen isle for Isaac. Hopefully when he got back home he could make Isaac a proper meal when his dad went to sleep.

Stiles jogged out to the police cruiser and climbed in the front seat while his dad looked at him questionably.

Stiles smiled and said, “Had to grab my cell. Sorry.”

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head and pulled out of the driveway. 

When they received their food from the drive-thru, Stiles made sure that he grabbed the bags from the fast-food worker instead of his dad and Sheriff Stilinski drove the police cruiser off to the back of the parking lot where he parked and they both began eating.

“Mm.” Sheriff Stilinski chewed his burger and looked around him, “Did they forget my curly fries?”

“You’re not supposed to eat fries. Especially the curly ones.” Stiles said glancing briefly at his dad before continuing his search for said curly fries. 

“Well, I’m carrying a lethal weapon,” Sheriff Stilinski said with his mouth full, “If I want the curly fries. I will have the curly fries.” 

Stiles looked over at his dad, the first time they had this conversation it was ridiculous the second time around it was even stupider, “If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences will make your argument anymore legitimate you are wrong.” 

Sheriff Stilinski chuckled and looked over at his son fondly. Before either of them could say anything the radio crackled to life.

“Unit One over. Do you Copy.”

Stiles sat back and watched as his dad reached for the walkie, he was confused when his dad shot him a look but didn’t question it was Sheriff Stilinski responded.

“Unit One. Copy.”

Stiles shoved a handful of his dad’s curly fries into his mouth and tried not to grin at the betrayed look his dad shot him. 

“Got a report of a possible 187.”

“A murder.” Stiles stated, the curly fries falling out of his mouth and causing his dad to look grossed out. 

Sheriff Stilinski wasted no time in turning on his sirens and speeding off down the road. Stiles was mostly silent the entire way there, his dad didn’t say anything either as he was in ‘Sheriff-Mode’ not ‘Dad-Mode’. The moment they skidded to a stop outside the video store and Stiles watched his dad get out and rush towards the EMT’s where two very familiar people were at. Stiles opened the passenger door and got out just in time to hear his dad try and convince Jackson to let the EMT’s take him to the hospital and to hear Jackson snap at his dad, calling him pathetic and demanding to go home. 

Stiles speed walked right up to Jackson and slapped him on the back of the head causing his dad to yell,

“Stiles!”

Jackson’s head turned to glare at him but Stiles ignored him in favor of forcing a polite smile on his face as he spoke coldly, 

“Oh. I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

“Yes you idiot!” Jackson yelled looking for all the world like he wanted to hit Stiles back.

“If it hurt…” Stiles began still in that same cold tone causing his dad, Jackson and Lydia who was eavesdropping to stare at him, “Get your ass in the fucking ambulance and go to the hospital.”

They all continued to stare at him in shock causing Stiles to roll his eyes, which he had a feeling he’d be doing a lot in the future, before he pushed Jackson in the chest repeatedly until he was standing directing in front of the ambulance. It was at that moment the stretcher carrying the employee’s body came out and the corpse’s arm slid out from under the covers. Both Jackson and Lydia looked like they were going to be sick so Stiles gestured for the EMT’s to use the opportunity to guide Jackson into the ambulance as well. He went semi-willingly onto the stretcher, since Lydia wasn’t truly hurt, just in shock, she was moved to sit on the side in the ambulance while Jackson laid down. As the ambulance doors shut and pulled away, Stiles felt eyes burning into the back of his head, he turned but didn’t see anyone so he happened to glance up and see both Scott and Derek walking away. 

Stiles really wished he had tried following them but his dad made one of the other officer’s drive him back home and Stiles was somewhat disappointed to see that Isaac was gone. He felt somewhat better when he noticed the chips and soda were gone and there was a small post-it note on his laptop screen saying, ‘thanks,’ with a hastily drawn smiley face on it. 

Chuckling, Stiles fell back onto his bed and was asleep within minutes. It was just before he fell asleep he realized he was forgetting something, he just wasn’t sure what it was. The answer came to him late the next day after he’d gone to Lydia’s house to check on her and erased that message of the so called “Mountain Lion”, then had returned to school instead of heading home like last time. 

He forgot about the actual mountain lion showing up at the school after the parent-teacher conference which Stiles actually bothered to attend this time. Only instead of going to each of his teacher’s with his dad, Stiles walked around wandering the halls until he made it to Jackson’s locker. Stiles pulled out a pre-written note which said,

‘Sorry for hitting you. Don’t be a douche. Feel better. -Stiles.’

He knew that him and Jackson never felt friendly towards each other but for some reason Stiles had the strongest urge to change that.  
There was another locker Stiles needed to go too, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember which locker belonged to Isaac. In the end Stiles decided he’d have to wait with giving Isaac his phone number until a later date.

When all the parents and student’s, even the teacher’s began leaving the classrooms and headed out to the parking lot Stiles knew it was time for him to go find his dad so they could head home. He remembers hearing about what was going to happen tonight and despite how long ago it was for him it still worried him to hear his dad was hit by a car, so Stiles was intent on keeping that from happening tonight even if his dad only got a bruise from it. 

It figures when he had a goal in mind the moment he set foot outside everyone started screaming and running for their cars. Stiles frantically looked around, he knew his dad would try and find the source of everyone’s panic so Stiles looked for it first. 

His gaze drifted over students, teachers and parents alike. He saw Allison, Scott and their parents but Stiles didn’t stop to go to them. He saw Isaac and who must’ve been his father hurrying towards their car, Stiles felt uncontrollably angry to see the man and mentally apologized as he continued his search for his dad. Finally Stiles caught sight of paws underneath a truck and moving closer towards the school. Stiles rushed towards the general area and felt relief when he saw his dad and Coach Finstock trying to calm a group of students while getting them safely to their cars. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Scott push Allison out of the way of a upcoming car and how Chris Argent seemed to be searching the parking lot as he pulled out a gun. 

Stiles couldn’t believe the man honestly pulled out a gun in a crowded environment. Stiles saw Argent look over where he was before seemingly doing a double take and rushing towards him. 

Stiles honestly thought that Argent was about to attack him until he heard a low growling coming from just behind him. Stiles slowly turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw there was a mountain lion crouched down low not even three feet away. 

“Oh fuck…” Stiles breathed. 

Then he could suddenly hear three people all screaming his name. He knew who it was right away; Allison, Scott and his dad.

The mountain lion leapt towards him the same moment two gunshots echoed throughout the parking lot. 

For a second everything went quiet, then the mountain lion collided with Stiles and he felt himself fall down under the weight of the animal. Then all he could hear was yelling and suddenly feel hands grabbing at him and someone lifting the heavy weight of the mountain lion off of him. 

“Stiles? Son open your eyes.” 

Groaning Stiles did as his dad asked and was startled to see Melissa and his dad hovering over him with Scott, Allison and the Argents off to the side watching him. 

“Ev’thin’...o’ay?” Stiles slurred, pretty sure he hit his head on the way down.

“We’re all okay Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski said patting Stiles on the shoulder, “Just don’t move son.” 

“Why?”

Melissa looked worried, “Stiles, you’re in shock but the mountain lion managed to scratch you before Mr. Argent managed to shoot it.” 

“Oh…” Stiles blinked, his lids drooping slightly, “Th’nks Mr. Argent…” Stiles mumbled. 

Stiles could see Chris Argent staring at him oddly but didn’t comment on it as a ambulance sounded like it came skidding into the parking lot nearby. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder how he felt pain in a dream or some sort of fucked up version of his memories. He really wished the others would hurry up and get him out of this world.   
Whatever this world was.


	7. Acceptance

Getting scratched by a mountain lion was nothing like getting scratched by the old lady’s cat at the grocery store after he stepped on its tail. This scratch hurt a hell of a lot more and tore open his torso enough for him to get stitches and not be allowed out of the hospital for two more days at least. Stiles was definitely unhappy with those doctors orders but one stern look from not only his dad but Scott, Mrs. McCall and even the Argent’s convinced Stiles to listen and stay at the hospital. Out of all people Stiles expected to come visit him in the hospital, Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore were the last two he thought he’d wake up to see together in his hospital room. After he arrived at the hospital late last night his dad stayed with him well after visiting hours ended and so did Scott, but at the end of Melissa’s shift they were all forced to leave so that Stiles could rest. Stiles would be resting at the moment but he could hear voices that sounded suspiciously like Derek and Jackson arguing which managed to wake him up.

Groaning Stiles blearily opened his eyes and muttered, “Shut...up. M’tired.”

Surprisingly enough both listened to him and Jackson moved towards him while Derek stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Stiles. When neither of them tried speaking or even moved from their spots Stiles sighed loudly and started pushing himself up so he could speak to the two of them properly. Only he barely managed to push himself a centimeter off of the hospital bed before falling back down as pain swept over his torso. 

Stiles hissed as Derek and Jackson both pushed down on his shoulders and forcibly held him down.

“You idiot!” Derek snapped, “What the hell are you thinking?! You’re hurt!”

Jackson snorted, “This idiot’s never thinking. That’s why.” 

“Why’re you guys here?” Stiles asked confusing the others. Realizing this he quickly added with a touch of sarcasm, “You two hate me, so why on earth are you in my hospital room unless it’s to possibly maim me?”

Derek rolled his eyes and looked away, “I have to get going. Don’t do anything else stupid.”

Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek, “Where are you going? Derek? Hey come on man! I’ll talking to you! Derek!”

Once Derek left the room, Jackson flopped down into the lone uncomfortable chair off to the side of Stiles’ hospital bed. Stiles turned to look at him but instead of explaining why he was still there, Jackson just stared back at Stiles and smirked causing Stiles to grimace and drop his head down.

“I am way too exhausted to deal with you and your freaking smirkiness.”

“Smirkiness?”

“Shut up.” 

Stiles laid there for a few minutes, quiet and still enough that Jackson had thought he’d fallen asleep, but then he opened his eyes and said,  
“I need you to do me a favor.” 

Jackson scoffed, “Why the hell would I do you a favor Stilinski?”

“....Please?” Stiles pouted seemingly without realizing it but Jackson certainly did.

“Are you pouting? Knock it off it’s not going to make me cave.” Jackson stared at Stiles, “You’re not a puppy! Even if you were, I don’t like puppies.”

“....”

“Fine! What?! What do you want?!” Jackson yelled leaping to his feet and scowling when Stiles smiled triumphantly.

“I had a plan to help Scott...with h-his aggression.” Stiles began, “There’s a heart monitor in my bag...mind taking it to him and passing along a message?”

“McCall’s got anger issues?” Jackson laughed, “Are you fucking with me?” 

“Damn it Jackson, I’m being serious here! Just tell Scott to keep his heart rate down and to concentrate on whatever calmed him down the first time.” 

“Fine. Just shut the hell up already and go to sleep!” Jackson snapped, quickly spinning on his heel and snatching Stiles' bag before leaving the hospital room. 

Stiles couldn’t help but snort at how much Jackson just acted like a little kid being forced to do what their parent told them to do. At some point Stiles must’ve given in to the urge to pass out and had fallen asleep because next thing he was aware of was blinking his eyes open and seeing how the light from outside had vanished. He must’ve been asleep for a couple of hours at least. 

He didn’t know what to think. 

Memories of what happened hit him all at once and he wasn’t sure how to feel or what to think. He was hurt, he was in pain from being attacked...only in dreams you weren’t supposed to feel pain. Stiles didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

For the first time since he realized he was...wherever he was, Stiles took a deep breath in and looked at his hands as he counted his fingers. 

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10…..

Stiles breathed out.

This wasn’t a dream. Only Stiles didn’t know what else it could’ve been. There was no way he was trapped in his memories, there was to many things that were different then how he remembered. Plus Stiles wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to believe that this was reality. Stiles shook his head, he had more important things to worry about at the moment such as; checking himself out of the hospital before he'd have to worry about Melissa coming in to start her shift and check on him was even more tiring than Stiles expected it would be but he didn’t have time to rest. Scott brought him a change of clothes last night and he needed to hurry. 

Thankfully he had a moment of piece, no one was visiting him now due to school, work and whatever the hell Derek was up too.   
Stiles pushed himself to his feet, the morphine helped dim the pain but that was wearing off and he still needed to get dressed. He cried out as the movement to standing put pressure on the wounds, but hurryingly bit his lip to keep quiet. He shuffled his way over to the bathroom and pulled the door firmly shut behind him. 

Turning to look in the bathroom mirror, Stiles dropped the hospital gown and stared at the large swab of gauze taped to his torso, favoring the left side most. Shaking, Stiles slowly moved his hand towards the edge of the tape and peeled it all back, just enough for him to see the wound.   
Four deep scratches from the claw had torn deep enough into his skin, starting near his left side and curving down towards his stomach, to leave a scar. Thankfully someone did a excellent job in stitching him up, the scratches were dark pink and puffed out but otherwise not to bad.   
Now all he had to do was get changed, sneak out of the hospital, head home and either pass out for the next year or try to figure out just what   
the hell was going on with him.

Once he somehow managed to get himself dressed without reopening his wound, Stiles forced himself to move quickly out of his hospital room and down the hall towards the elevators as quickly as he could without attracting anyone’s attention to him. He assumed no one saw him, what Stiles didn’t notice was Chris Argent, who’d been on his way to check up on Stiles due to Allison’s insistence, watching him sneak out of his hospital room and then followed Stiles all the way outside. 

Stiles managed to walk to the closest bus stop and got off at the closest stop to his house before walking the rest of the way. Only instead of heading inside his house, Stiles stopped just outside the property and spun around quickly enough to spot Chris Argent’s car parked near the end of the street.

He couldn’t see anything but Argents silhouette but Stiles always knew when he was being followed, especially when they made it obvious enough. 

Argent must’ve realized Stiles knew it was him because he drove down the street until he parked in front of Stiles’s house and got out to join Stiles on the sidewalk.

Stiles smirked and immediately said, “I thought you were being a creep towards Scotty? If you try anything I swear I’m calling the cops.”

“Damn it I’m not a creeper!” Argent snapped defensively, “Allison wanted me to check on you and I saw you were leaving the hospital.”

“So you followed me.” Stiles said deadpan. 

“You’re not old enough to sign yourself out so I know you snuck out.”

Stiles snorted and turned towards his house to hide the look of pain he knew was on his face now that the morphine wore off entirely, “I just wanted to get home.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to! Any other stupid questions I need to give you answers too?” Stiles asked sarcastically. 

Argent chuckled as he looked at Stiles and raised a brow, “I’m staying until your father gets home.”

“Why?!”

“Why would I wait here with an underage, injured teenager that snuck out of a hospital until his father gets home?” 

Stiles could tell from the look on Argents face how much of a idiot he thought Stiles was in that moment and for once Stiles had to agree with him. Rolling his eyes, Stiles unlocked the front door and stormed into his house with Argent following him in. 

Stiles ignored him for the most part, when he set about making spaghetti he did make sure to have enough for him and Argent much to Argent’s amusement. Stiles walked out of the kitchen to let Argent know the spaghetti was done just as Argent got off the phone. Without looking up from his phone Argent told Stiles that he’d just gotten off the phone with the hospital, letting them know where he was so they could tell the Sheriff he didn’t run off or get kidnapped. Blushing in embarrassment because he didn’t even think about any of that, Stiles scoffed and simply told Argent to sit at the table and he’d bring the food out. 

Stiles was able to ignore the pain from his wound for the most part until he tried lifting a full pot of spaghetti. The pain it caused was sudden enough for it to cause Stiles to yelp and the pot to slam on the counter as he dropped it. Argent was on his feet and in the kitchen with his gun out in a matter of seconds. When he saw Stiles hunched over, cradling his torso, he hurried towards him and forced him to let Argent lower him to the ground. 

“You aren’t healed?”

Hearing how confused Argent sounded caused Stiles to glare at the man as he gritted out, “Last I checked...wounds don’t freaking heal overnight.”  
Argent still looked shocked but managed to shake himself out of it as he stood and rushed towards the freezer in the kitchen and grabbed a pack of ice. 

“Why the hell aren’t you in the hospital?!” Argent asked as he put the pack of ice on top of where the gauze was covering Stiles’s injury.

“Told you...I wanted to go home…” Stiles panted, curling in on himself. 

Argent might’ve cursed but Stiles wasn’t to sure since he felt so out of it. He forced his eyes to stay open when he felt himself suddenly get lifted into the air. Stiles quickly said, “No...no hospital…”

Argent seemed aggravated, “Why?”

“...Don’t like’em…” Stiles slurred, “E-ever since...mom died…”

Argent didn’t respond, instead he silently carried Stiles to his room and Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel with Argent somehow knowing where his room was despite never being there. Argent laid him down on top of the covers and made sure the ice pack was still on Stiles before he left the room. 

Stiles watched Argent leave and couldn’t help but remember that he was a father. Sometimes Stiles forgot that fact as he’d seen how brutal Argent can be. Stiles hoped Argent was putting away the spaghetti so it wouldn’t go bad. 

Yawning slightly, Stiles looked up at the ceiling and let his mind wander as he waited for Argent to come back or for himself to pass out.   
The one thing that’s been on his mind ever since he realized dreams weren’t memories….Time Travel.

Time travel wasn’t real. It couldn’t be, Stiles knew he’s dealt with a de-aged Derek Hale before but that was something different. There was no possible way he could’ve gone back in time with no clue as to how it happened or why. 

The last thing he could remember was going to sleep in his bedroom before he had to make the drive back to Virginia and saw goodbye to everyone all over again. Then instead of waking up in his bedroom he was standing outside on his way to Scott’s house...the same night Scott was bit by Peter. 

Was there some chance he really did go back in time? For no reason and without knowing how? Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to accept that, he hated not knowing something especially when it could be this important. 

It wasn’t until he finally allowed his body to crash that Stiles suddenly had a vivid memory of Jackson visiting him in the hospital. That memory helped Stiles realize how...pale and sickly Jackson had looked only by then Stiles had already fallen asleep. 

Stiles woke up when Scott suddenly flung his bedroom door open, the resounding bang it made jolting him awake. Seeing Scott Stiles was worried about him being there at the same time as Argent but then Stiles noticed he couldn’t hear the man at all. 

Confused, Stiles ignored Scott for the time being and slowly sat up in his bed. It was as he swung his legs over the side of his bed that Stiles saw a post it note on his dresser with a number written on it as well as Argent’s name underneath. 

“Stiles!”

Stiles jumped as Scott yelled at him and stared at Scott with wide eyes.

“Are you listening to me?! We need to go!”

“Go?” Stiles blinked, “Go where?” 

“Derek has my boss.” Scott said frantically, “He thinks he’s the Alpha!”

Stiles froze as he realized what Scott was talking about, this was when Derek thought Deaton was the Alpha that bit Scott, and none of them knew it was actually Peter. Stiles didn’t hesitate to pull his shoes on when Scott said they needed to get to the high school. They both rushed out to Stiles jeep and as he was getting into the driver's seat Stiles looked around but didn’t see Argent’s car anywhere figuring the man had just gone home, Stiles tore off down the road heading to the high school. 

They had a Alpha to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I needed to figure out a few things with this story because I had to figure out if I'm doing Void!Stiles or not. Plus work and school coming up :(


	8. A Stitch in the plan

Pulling into the closest parking spot near Derek’s car, Stiles barely put the jeep into park before Scott jumped out. Stiles mentally noted to yell at Scott later for slamming the door of his jeep and getting the seat-belt caught while doing so. 

“This is a terrible idea.” Stiles stated deadpan, getting out at a much slower pace.

“Yeah, I know.” Scott sighed, looking around them. 

“But we’re still going to do it?” Stiles asked shooting Scott a look.

“Can you think of something better?!” Scott shot back, panting slightly.

“Yeah,” Stiles snorted causing Scott to roll his eyes, “I can. Just not at this very second.”

“...Just make sure we can get inside.” Scott said.

Stiles eyed the way Scott was moving, with his eyes darting around and realized how panicked his friend looked. Stiles breathed out and opened the jeep’s trunk so he could pull out a pair of bolt cutters and a flashlight.

“He’s here.” Scott whispered as Derek pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car. “Where’s my boss?” Scott asked when only Derek got out.

“He’s in the back.” Derek said before looking at Stiles, “Why’re you here? You’re injured.”

“Oh..” Stiles said ignoring Derek and looking into the back of the car at Deaton, “Well, he looks comfortable.”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ comment but remained silent until Scott started walking towards the school with Stiles following after him, “Wait. Hey. What’re you doing?”

Scott looked back at Derek, “You said I was linked with the Alpha.” Scott turned back towards the school and walked up to the front doors, “I’m gonna see if you’re right.”

Once Stiles managed to get the front doors opened, he carried the bolt cutters in with him and the both of them rushed towards the principal's office knowing they were on a time restraint. 

“Okay one question,” Stiles said as he opened the door to the principal’s office and walked in, “What’re you going to do if the Alpha doesn’t show up?” 

“...I don’t know.”

“And what’re you going to do if he does show up?”

“I don’t know.”

Stiles glanced up at Scott and muttered, “Good plan.” Before he set about turning on the schools announcement speakers and the mic. Stiles wished he brought wolfsbane, any of it, with him but they were so pressed for time that Stiles didn’t have the chance. 

“Alright,” Scott took a deep breath in as he looked at Stiles, “You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?” 

“Right.” Stiles said, “If you howl right now any werewolf listening will know where you are at and possibly bring them here.” Stiles placed the mic in front of Scott and turned the dial on, “Alright. All you, buddy.”

Scott cleared his throat before clicking the mic on and taking a deep breath before howling. The moment the shrill howl left Scott’s mouth Stiles dropped his head down and struggled not to start laughing. 

“Was that okay?” Scott asked panting, “I mean that was a howl, right?”

“I...Y-yeah? Technically?” Stiles said shaking his head.

“Well, what did it sound like to you?” Scott asked trying to make a reluctant Stiles look him in the face.

“Like a cat being choked to death, Scott.” Stiles finally said as seriously as he could.

“What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?!” Scott cried taking a step back from the mic causing Stiles to walk around the desk towards him.

“Hey. Hey,” Stiles began, “Listen to me. You’re calling the Alpha. Alright? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf.”

“Werewolf…” Scott repeated, looking as though he was really taking Stiles’ words into consideration. 

“Do it.”

“Okay…” Scott sighed, closing his eyes as he stepped back up to the mic.

Stiles stepped back from Scott and watched as he stood taller with confidence as he clicked the mic back on and took a deep breath in before letting loose. Stiles couldn’t help the proud smile that spread across his face as he heard the howl Scott let out. He may not have the red Alpha eyes just yet but Stiles knew Scott was the leader of the pack. 

“I’m gonna kill both of you!” Derek snapped in lieu of greeting the moment Scott and Stiles walked out of the school, “What the hell was that?! What’re you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?”

“Sorry,” Scott said and everyone could hear how insincere it was, “I didn’t know it was going to be that loud.” 

“We were calling the Alpha to prove it wasn’t Scott’s boss.” Stiles said stepping towards Derek in preparation. 

“Shut up.” Derek immediately said.

“Don’t be such a SourWolf.” Stiles said causing Derek to make a face at him.

“What’d you do with him?” Scott asked urgently as he moved towards Derek’s car. 

“What?” Derek’s head snapped around to look into his backseat before looking back at Scott and Stiles, “I didn’t do anything.”

Stiles happened to look pass Derek and felt his heart skip a beat in fear as he saw the Alpha running towards them, “Look out!” 

Scott managed to stumble backwards but Derek didn’t have any time to move before the Alpha was right behind him, stabbing his claws into Derek’s back and lifting him off the ground. 

“Derek!” Stiles yelled as blood began dripping from Derek’s mouth, Scott grabbed onto Stiles and pulled him towards the school. Stiles reluctantly let himself be pulled away, he knew Peter wouldn’t kill Derek but that didn’t make Stiles feel any better about leaving a injured Derek with insane Alpha, Peter Hale. They both ran inside and pulled the doors shut, after a second's hesitation Stiles took the bolt cutters from his arms and jammed them into the door locking them. Panting heavily, both of them slowly stood and looked outside through the tiny windows on the doors.

“Where is it?” Scott asked frantically, “Where’d it go?”

Stiles turned on the flashlight and shined it out the windows to help him see better but neither of them could see the Alpha anywhere. They both backed away from the doors and Scott turned towards Stiles as he asked him,

“That won’t hold….will it?”

“...Nope.” Stiles said looking back at Scott. Just then they could hear distant howling coming from inside the school causing them both to take off running, looking for a place to hide. The ran down the corridor and into a open classroom. Scott immediately got behind the desk, ready to push it to block the door but Stiles stopped him.

“Scott that won’t hold a alpha back.” 

Scott started breathing heavier and Stiles could tell his friend was trying not to freak out, “What do we do?!”

Stiles gulped as he tried to calm himself down, “We could try for my jeep. Get Derek and get the hell out of here.” Stiles moved towards the windows to check outside and stopped Scott before he could even try opening the windows, “No. Stop they don’t open. The school’s climate-controlled.” 

“Then we break it.” Scott suggested but Stiles shook his head.

“Don’t you think the Alpha would hear us?”

“Then...Then we run really fast…really fast.” Scott said looking around outside, “Stiles what’s wrong with the hood of your jeep?”

“Wha…” Stiles squinted as he looked outside, “Son of a bitch! What the he-” Stiles cut himself off as he physically pushed Scott under him as something came flying through the windows causing shattered glass to rain down on them. Stiles knew it was the battery pack from his jeep. Stiles couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as not only did that movement pull at his stitches but because he also felt the glass cutting into his skin.

“Stiles!” Scott gently pushed Stiles off of him and looked his friend over in concern, “Oh my god Stiles your injury...I-I shouldn’t have brought you here.” 

Stiles looked up and saw the tears in Scott’s eyes and it upset him, “Scotty. I’m your best friend, of course I was going to come!” 

“You’re bleeding!” Scott said reaching out towards a slice from the glass shards on Stiles’ forehead.

“Glass cuts Scott.” Stiles said, “Believe me, I’m fine. Okay? Now...he’s right outside.”

Looking back over at the battery pack Scott whispered, “Let me take a look.”

Stiles ignored Scott and went to stand up but was stopped by Scott, “Scott we have to move!”

“He could be right outside!”

“He is right outside!” Stiles hissed.

Breathing heavy Scott turned towards the windows, “Just let me take a look.” Slowly Scott peaked his head up over the window sill and looked outside.

“Anything?” Stiles asked and when Scott said no Stiles told him, “Move now.” 

Scott nodded in agreement and very carefully the both of them walked out of the classroom, when Scott tried going to the right Stiles stopped him, “Nonono. This way. Somewhere without windows.” 

“Every single room in this building has windows!” Scott whispered.

“Than the room with the least windows!” Stiles whispered back. 

Scott looked around him in thought before suddenly saying, “The locker room Stiles. The locker room!”

Stiles nodded and despite knowing he’d definitely be feeling the pain later on, he still took off running with Scott towards the boy’s locker room.

“Call your dad.” Scott said as soon as they were inside the boys locker room.

“And tell him what?” Stiles asked not really focusing on the conversation. 

“I don’t know. Anything!” Scott whispered, “A gas leak, a fire. Whatever! If that thing see’s the parking lot filled with cop cars, it’ll take off!” 

Finally catching on to what they were talking about Stiles stopped looking around the locker room and looked at Scott, “Or if the Alpha see’s the parking lot filled with cop cars we could get everyone of them, including my dad, killed!”

“They have guns.” Scott tried to reason.

“Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a Wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down!” Stiles retorted.

Scott’s eyes widened, “Wait what? When did this happen?!”

Stiles cursed as he remembered this time around Scott wasn’t involved in that situation, instead Isaac was and they went to Stiles’ house instead of the animal clinic. “It was a little while ago. I found him in school with a bullet wound and you were out with Allison so I brought him to my house.”  
“What?!” Scott growled, his eyes glowing yellow. 

“Hey, come on. Calm down or you’ll end up calling the Alpha here.” Stiles said grabbing Scott by the shoulders.

Scott glared at him even after he calmed down, “If we survive this you’re telling me what happened.”

“Sure thing Scotty.” 

“We...we have to find a way out and just run for it.” Scott suggested after a few minutes passed in silence. 

“There’s nothing near the school for at least a mile.” Stiles said immediately shutting down that idea.

“What about Derek’s car?” Scott lit up, “We could use that to get out of here!”

“....That could work. We go outside, carry him to the car, get the keys and get the heck outta dodge.” Stiles said smiling slightly. Stiles walked towards the locker room door and was stopped from opening it by Scott grabbing his wrist, “What? What is it?”

“I think I heard something…” Scott whispered causing Stiles to suddenly remember what Scott was supposed to hear next.

“We need to hide.” Stiles hissed pulling Scott back away from the doors and towards the lockers. 

“Hide where?” Scott looked around and quickly turned Stiles’ flashlight off when he realized it was pointing at the door.

Stiles didn’t answer, instead he pulled open one of the lockers and slid inside despite Scott telling him not too. With nowhere else to go, Scott turned and threw himself into a locker just as it sounded like someone entered the locker room. 

Both of them stayed as quiet as possible as someone walked throughout the locker room, Scott’s eyes widened as someone walked right in front of where he was hiding before stepping back and looking directly in at Scott. The moment the man opened Scott’s locker he screamed and Stiles flung himself out of his own locker to cover the man’s mouth.

The man was the school’s nighttime janitor. 

“Shh Shhh.” Stiles said only loud enough for the janitor to hear him, “My name is Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s son okay? I hear my dad on the phone saying there was a anonymous tip that the wild animal was seen on school grounds. Scott and I were nearby so we came to warn you.” 

When Stiles took his hand off the janitor’s mouth the man said, “D-Didn’t the animal get killed? You were scratched by it right?”

“There was more than one.” Stiles said calmly. 

The janitor nodded, “Let’s get out of here then.” It was as all three of them were leaving the locker room that something snarled loudly and pulled the janitor back into the locker room making the man scream. 

“No!” Scott yelled trying to get back into the room, only Stiles grabbed Scott by his jacket and forced him to keep moving. As they were running Scott took the lead and lead them towards the closest exit only when he tried pushing it open he found that the doors were blocked by a dumpster. “It’s a dumpster...He pushed it in front of the door….to block us in.”

At lost for what to do next, the both of them turned back the way they came and halfway through walking down the hallway Stiles was stopped by Scott holding a hand out in front of him. Seeing Scott look out the window, Stiles turned and looked as well only to wish he hadn’t when he saw Peter in full wolf form on the roof across from where they were at. 

“Holy shit…” Stiles breathed his eyes going wide. 

The Alpha then began crawling over towards their location as fast is it could before leaping in, shattering the glass, and landing in the hallway with them. Scott and Stiles took off running down the hall before turning down two flights of stairs until they made it downstairs into the school’s basement. As they did behind a set of rusty old lockers, Stiles remembered what had worked for them last time. Stiles tapped Scott to get his attention before leading the way towards the schools boiler room. Scott was obviously confused about what Stiles was doing but realized he had a plan and trusted him. 

Stiles waited until the Alpha sounded like it was closer before he tried pulling his keys out of his pocket with as much noise as possible much to Scott’s horror. When Stiles saw the Alpha’s shadow coming around the corner he threw his jeep keys into the boiler room and tackled Scott back as the Alpha started snarling and came running straight towards them before jumping into the boiler room. Just as the Alpha ran into the boiler room, Stiles threw himself at the door slamming it shut. 

“The desk Scott. Come on the desk!” Stiles gritted his teeth as he kept as much pressure on the door as possible. Stiles pushed himself up as Scott started moving the desk and Stiles helped move it in front of the door. Not even seconds later the Alpha pressed against the door but thankfully the desk kept it from opening.

“He can’t…” Scott gasped looking at Stiles in awe, “He can’t get out.”

“Alright,” Stiles smiled, “Lets get outta here.” Neither hesitated in taking off running back up the stairs, though Stiles was more out of breath than usual as he felt the pain from his stitches possibly being torn. 

It was just as they walked down a corridor that Scott froze and turned towards Stiles with wide eyes, “...I...that’s Allison’s phone…” 

Stiles let Scott borrow his cell phone with no hesitation and paid no attention as he talked to her until he finally hung up and told Stiles that they needed to meet up with her.

“Lead the way.” Stiles gestured as Scott did exactly that rushing towards the lobby. 

“Why did you come? W-What are you doing here?” Scott asked the moment the met up with Allison. 

“Because you asked me to.” Allison eyeing Scott oddly.

“I asked you too?” Scott repeated.

Allison didn’t say anything, instead she pulled up the text and showed it to Scott. “Why do I get the feeling you didn’t send this message?”

“Because I didn’t.” Scott told her sensing how uneasy she was becoming before he asked, “Did you drive here?”

“Jackson did.” Allison said.

Scott said in disbelief, “Jackson’s here too?”

“And Lydia. What’s going on? Who sent this text?” If the situation wasn’t so dire than Stiles would’ve burst out laughing at the comical look on Scott’s face when he learned the others were at the high school. 

Allison quickly answered her phone the moment it rang and questioned who was on the other line, “Where are you?” She was answered by the other pair of doors leading to the lobby flung open and Lydia strides towards them with Jackson following behind her. 

The moment Jackson’s eyes landed on Stiles he yelled, “What the hell are you doing here?!”  
“Jackson!” Lydia hissed and Allison gave him a stern look but Jackson ignored both of them as he marched towards Stiles.

“Last I checked you idiot, you’re still injured and are supposed to be in the hospital!” The others seemed surprised by the route Jackson took the conversation but Stiles was expecting it.

“I’m fine! I was asleep at home all day too.” Stiles tried defending himself but it only succeeded in pissing Jackson off more. 

Lydia sighed and said, “Boys enough. Can we go now?”

Allison nodded her agreement and both Scott and Jackson looked like they wanted to leave now but Stiles knew that they wouldn’t be able to leave, not yet at least. Just than Stiles heard a heavy thud over them and knew what was about to happen, with no hesitation Stiles pushed Allison and Lydia towards the stairs and yelled for Scott and Jackson to run. They all took off running and not even three seconds later the ceiling where they stood caved in. 

As they ran with the Alpha actually barking at them as it leaped from the ground to the lockers and back to the ground trying to catch up to them, Stiles couldn’t help but marvel at how no one was screaming or even frozen in shock as most people would do when faced with traumatizing situations. Scott lead the way into one of the classrooms and once everyone was inside he quickly locked the doors began barricading them shut with Jackson’s help. Once everything saw said and done Stiles couldn’t help but point once glaringly obvious disadvantage out to them.

“Okay nice work, really beautiful job everyone.” Stiles said sarcastically, “Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?” The look of disbelief and horror on the others faces told Stiles they didn’t even notice the walls.

“Can somebody please explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out here.” Allison said with a hint of hysteria as she turned towards Scott. 

Scott looked at a loss for words and Stiles hurried to give a explanation without saying anything about werewolves knowing none of them, except maybe Jackson, would believe in at the moment, “There’s another wild animal. I heard my dad talking about it and Scott and I were nearby so we came to warn the school janitor but...we were too late.”

Lydia gasped, “You mean he’s….dead?”

Scott cleared his throat and said quietly, “Yeah...he is. Last we saw his body is by the locker room…”

Stiles tried paying attention to the conversation but the pain in his torso hit him all at once now that he stopped moving and the adrenaline started to fade. Stiles tried blinking away the sudden dizziness threatening to send him to his knees, but wasn’t doing a very good job at it. 

Stiles looked at the others just in time to see Lydia and Jackson staring at him oddly while Scott and Allison were talking about something. 

“Stiles?” Lydia said slowly, “Are you alright?”

Stiles blinked at her owlishly, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“...You’re bleeding…”

The others stared at Stiles when Lydia’s words registered in their minds and Stiles looked down at himself ignoring the others. 

He’d torn his stitches. Swallowing with his throat feeling dry, Stiles looked back up to see Scott had moved directly in front of him and looked so concerned that Stiles felt the need to comfort him.

“Hey, come on Scotty drop the look. I’m fine. Just pulled at my stitches while we were running for our lives.” Stiles grinned. 

Scott didn’t look convinced, nor did the others for that matter and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder when they all moved so close to him. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, anything really, but found that he couldn’t. He swayed slightly and probably would’ve fallen over if someone hadn’t grabbed him by the shoulders, steadying him. 

“Stiles?”

“Dude snap out of it!”

“-iles now isn’t a good time to pass out!”

Stiles tried to fight it off, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop his mind from shutting down. Stiles was only aware of the others all sounding panicked all of a sudden and someone possibly picking him up, he hoped it wasn’t Jackson, before he lost consciousness altogether. 

He could only hope the others could protect themselves from Peter without his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy about the snow here! I loved writing in it and it felt absolutely amazing breathing such cold air in~! BUT I hope all of you are okay from the sudden onslaught of snow and are staying safe. This chapter turned out longer than I planned but I suppose that's a good thing.


	9. Saving you Destroying fate

He woke up in the hospital. Again. Only this time his dad was there sitting, asleep at least, in one of the most uncomfortable looking plastic chairs Stiles had ever seen. Stiles wanted to wake his dad and ask him what was going on, but he knew how stressed he’s been lately so Stiles didn’t want to take away what little sleep his dad managed to get. 

“Stiles.”

Startled, Stiles’ entire body jerked and he turned partially on his side and hunched in on himself with his eyes clenched shut in an attempt to try and ease the pain it caused him. Immediately he felt hands on his shoulders trying to make him lay flat.

“Stiles! I’m sorry! You need to stop curling up though, you’re going to rip your IV out and pull on your stitches.”

Listening to the mysterious voice, Stiles did as they suggested and slowly uncurled his body and lowered himself onto his back until he felt comfortable enough to try and open his eyes. It look a bit longer then he would’ve liked due to the sleep crust pasting his eyelids shut, but eventually Stiles managed to open his eyes and saw both Allison and her dad standing in his room, he looked to the side and breathed out in relief when he saw his dad was still sleeping. 

Stiles looked back over at the Argents and smiled at them feeling just a tad out of it, “....What’s up?” 

Allison frowned at him, “You mean besides the fact that you’re in the hospital after having your stitches torn and us all being attacked by a animal last night?” 

Stiles dropped his smile when he noticed how sad Allison seemed, “That’s not all that’s bothering you. What’s wrong?” The moment Stiles asked Chris Argent looked surprised and Allison just smiled sadly at him. 

“Can we talk later? I actually need to get going...But I’m glad you’re doing okay, Stiles.” 

Confused, Stiles nodded and watched as Chris Argent gestured for Allison to leave the room. Argent looked back over at Stiles and just stared at him causing Stiles to shift uncomfortably before smirking at the older man.

“Thought you said you weren’t a creep? Acting pretty creepy just staring at me.”

Argent look startled before glaring at Stiles, before he could say anything however, he was interrupted by another voice.

“Excuse me?”

Startled by the sudden voice Argent’s hand drifted towards his side where Stiles knew he had a gun hidden and Stiles turned his head to look at his dad who was glaring at Argent harshly. Then Stiles realized what his dad heard the same moment Argent realized it as well if the look he had on his face was any indication. 

“What the hell did my son mean by you being a creep Argent?” Sheriff Stilinski asked coldly. 

Stiles was the one to answer. “Dad relax, no need to go all terminator. I was just screwing around with Mr. Argent.” Stiles balked as his dad’s face got darker, “Uh...wrong wording. I was joking I mean. No screwing going on here and he is a bit stalkerish but pretty sure he’s not a creep. Well, he’s sorta creepy but not in the whole predatory sort of way, plus he’s married right? Allison’s mom? He loves her, a lot.” 

Sheriff Stilinski held up a hand to stop Stiles’ rant, “Son just...just stop. Okay?” Sheriff Stilinski turned towards Chris Argent and waited for the man to speak.

“I’m not preying on anyone and yes I do love my wife dearly.” Argent said calmly though he did eye Stiles as though he were a ticking time bomb. 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry for my son’s theatrics.” 

Stiles snorted, “Had to get it from somewhere daddy-o.”

The Sheriff’s eyes narrowed warningly and Stiles was aware enough to take the hint and stayed quiet as his dad walked out of his hospital room with Chris Argent, the both of them talking about what had happened at the school. Stiles would’ve tried listening in but he was tired and honestly already knew the gist of what had happened anyways. Stiles lasted fifth teen minutes laying down before he had a nurse come in and help him set his bed up so he could sit up without any effort. 

A text from his dad let Stiles know that he wasn’t still out in the hall talking to Chris Argent but had actually gone back to the station due to an issue that he didn’t elaborate on. Sighing to himself, Stiles slowly relaxed into the hospital’s uncomfortable bed and closed his eyes.

A few hours later, long enough for school to have ended, Stiles was startled away by someone flinging themselves across his legs and hugging them.

Confused, Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbows and just stared at his best friend’s puppy eyes as he laid on Stiles’ legs. 

Stiles snorted when Scott grinned widely at him and told him how glad he was that Stiles was doing okay now. 

“So…” Stiles began, “You and Allison are taking a break?” 

After Scott had barged into Stiles’ hospital room and spending close to an hour with Scott apologizing for putting him in danger and Stiles trying to convince him it wasn’t his fault, Scott finally told Stiles everything that happened after he passed out and ended with the situation between him and Allison...and how he panicked and told the police about it being another mountain lion having snuck into the school. 

Scott nodded, looking down at his lap.

“...And you’re sure you didn’t break up?” Stiles asked. Stiles held his hands up peacefully when Scott’s head snapped up to stare at him horrified. 

They spent a few minutes in relative silence before Scott spoke up, “So...Are you going to explain to me what you meant when you said Derek got shot and you helped him?”

Stiles sighed loudly, “Exactly as it sounds Scotty. Derek showed up at the school with a bullet wound, remember when I left class for the bathroom and never came back?”

“Yeah….I had to bring your bag home and bring it the next day since I couldn’t come over.”

“Well, I never came back because I found Derek not only bleeding out in the empty hall but he was also digging his claws into Jackson’s neck when Jackson said something to piss him off.”

Scott sucked in a breath, horrified. 

“I pulled Derek off of him and we hid in the bathroom where i cleaned him up a bit before the bell rang.” Stiles winced as he knew how Scott would react to this next part, “Umm...Derek sort of passed out. I couldn’t carry him...so….I asked Isaac Lahey from the lacrosse team to help me carry him to my jeep…..then we drove to my house and patched Derek up.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Scott yelled frantically, “Dude! You can’t just bring Isaac into this supernatural stuff!” 

Stiles shrugged, “Scott, if he didn’t help me then Derek would’ve died.” 

Scott sighed and Stiles knew right then and there that he knew Scott couldn’t be mad at him since they ended up saving Derek. Stiles felt his breath catch in his throat, over the past few days so many things had been happening that he’d forgotten something, or more importantly someone. 

Isaac.

Stiles didn’t hesitate in snatching his phone up from the side of the hospital bed where it was close to falling off the edge and calling his dad all the while ignoring Scott’s questioning stare.

“Stiles now is not the ti-”

Stiles didn’t hesitate in cutting his dad off, “Dad you need to get to Isaac Lahey’s house this second! His dad is abusing him and it’s bad dad. Like really reeeeeeally bad. They live across from Jackson, dad please hurry!” 

“Are you sure?” Stiles knew from the tone in his dad’s voice that he wasn’t going to brush this to the side to be dealt with later, that his dad would march over to the Lahey’s house now himself.

“YES!” Stiles yelled feeling panicked at the thought of Isaac having to be in his house with his abusive father any longer then he already was. Stiles listened as his father cursed over the line before hanging up and Stiles knew without doubt that his dad was speeding to the Lahey’s house. Stiles turned towards Scott who looked shell shocked, “Scott please. Please, you need to go to Isaac. I’m stuck here and he needs someone. Anyone really. Please.”

Snapping himself out of it Scott jumped to his feet and nodded solemnly, “I can bring him back to my house and if he’s okay with it we can come visit you later, okay?” 

Stiles grinned up at Scott gratefully, “Thanks buddy. Now hurry up and get going.” Stiles watched as Scott took off running out of his hospital room as fast as he could and Stiles could only hope that Scott or his dad got to Isaac’s house before something could happen to the boy. Then Stiles lifted his head and smacked it back against his bed three times as his eyes started to burn. 

He was disgusted with himself for forgetting about Isaac’s situation and leaving his friend to a fate that was not one that he deserved. Stiles bit his lip as he fought back tears, he couldn’t even go check on Isaac himself due to not only the pain meds and antibiotics making him a bit loopy but because he knew he’d be useless if he went to Isaac’s house now.

Stiles stayed awake and didn’t talk to anyone for the entire four and a half hours it took for his dad to show up at the hospital. The moment his dad walked into his room, Stiles held his breath knowing his dad was about to tell him what went down with Isaac and his father. Stiles felt the world around him slow down as his father start speaking, telling him about how he’d gotten to Isaac’s house and ended up having to break the door down to get inside. His dad went on to tell him how he found Coach Lahey passed out drunk in the living room and it took fifth teen minutes before he managed to get into the basement and found a beaten Isaac passed out, and locked inside of an old mini freezer. 

Stiles tried not to throw up at the look of hatred and disgust on his dad’s face, leaving Stiles imagination to fill in whatever he wasn’t telling him. Sheriff Stilinski groaned as he rubbed a hand down his face, looking more tired than Stiles could ever remember seeing his dad get. Stiles could only imagine how finding Isaac affected his dad, he knew his dad had a soft spot for all children and he remembered how close Isaac and his dad became even if it wasn’t the same as Isaac’s relationship with Melissa. Stiles blinked rapidly as he tried not to start crying. 

“I don’t know how you knew about Isaac….but son you may have just saved his life.” Sheriff Stilinski stood and pulled Stiles into a firm hug, “Scott’s with Isaac in one of the hospital rooms….his dad’s in the holding cell and after the arrest that Jackson kid had come outside and when he learned that we were arresting Isaac’s father he offered to give a statement….” Sheriff Stilinski tightened his hold on Stiles and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, “Jesus...his own father? A parent should never, never hit or do anything to harm their child!” 

Still fighting back his tears Stiles reached up and hugged his dad back just as tightly, “I know dad...I know.”

Stiles could only hope his trying to save Isaac didn’t change things to badly for the days to come. He wondered if he made things worse, he knew now that the events leading up to Coach Lahey’s death wouldn’t happen now but Stiles didn’t know if his interfering had destroyed Isaac’s chances of becoming a werewolf or ever meeting Derek, a meeting which was good for the both of them in the end. 

Stiles gulped and pushed those thoughts to the side, when the problem arose he’d deal with it then. For now, he was content with staying in his dad’s arms and plotting to sneak out of his hospital room to go see how Isaac was for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be based off of episode 8 instead this is just something I made up and it come out longer then I thought so I'm pushing episode 8 to the next chapter instead so I could begin Isaac's transition to being free from abuse.


	10. Groove of Things

Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug Isaac when he saw him or scream. 

He managed to sneak out of his hospital room when Melissa’s shift ended and before the next nurse came in. It took him a few minutes of wandering around to find Isaac but in the end he managed to find him down the opposite hall and seven doors down. 

Isaac looked like shit in Stiles opinion. There were bruises covering most of his face, a split lip, his nose was somewhat swollen and Stiles actually had to close his eyes to fight back nausea when he saw the state of Isaac’s nails.

It looked like they were ripped off from trying to claw his way out of somewhere, and Stiles honest to god wanted to go find Coach Lahey and beat the shit out of him or at least threaten the guy until he cried. Stiles moved and slowly lowered himself down into the uncomfortable chair by Isaac’s hospital bed.

Stiles eyed the medical equipment and felt some of the tension leave his body when he saw that Isaac’s blood pressure and heart rate were normal. Moving the chair closer to the bed, Stiles laid his head down and closed his eyes, he planned to take a short nap before heading back to his own hospital room. 

That short nap turned into a deep sleep, one Stiles only woke up from because he heard voices around him and someone had their hand on his shoulder and was gently shaking him. 

Groaning, Stiles tried shaking the hand off but they only became more insistent. Annoyed, Stiles opened his eyes and saw a panicked Isaac staring at him with tears in his eyes. Worried Stiles forced his aching body to sit up straight as he looked at Isaac, “Shh, what’s wrong? Isaac I need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Isaac didn’t say anything instead he curled in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest, and let out a heart wrenching sob. Startled, Stiles stood up and forced Isaac to move over before he climbed up into the hospital bed with him, careful of the cords connected to Isaac’s arm. Stiles pulled Isaac against his chest and hugged him, for a second he thought he made the wrong decision when Isaac flinched and tried jerking away from him but the longer Stiles held on the less tense Isaac became before finally falling asleep in Stiles’ arms. 

Stiles happened to lookup as he tried lowering himself and Isaac down but stopped due to the pulling of his stitches and seeing Jackson standing in the doorway. Stiles only just barely kept himself from screaming when he saw Jackson and Jackson probably realizing what Stiles was about to do, ran into the room and smacked his hand over Stiles mouth.

“Shh! You want to wake him up?!” Jackson hissed. 

“Mmm mm mmm!” Stiles said before sticking his tongue out and licking a strip across Jackson’s hand causing said teen to jerk his hand away and rub it on his jeans in disgust. 

“Seriously?!” 

Stiles smirked victoriously before looking down at Isaac to make sure he didn’t get woken up. Stiles then looked back up at Jackson and was surprised to see him staring at Isaac as well. 

“...I knew.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side, confused by what Jackson had said but at the same time knowing exactly what he was confessing.

“I knew he was beating him. I could hear them all the time from my house.” 

Stiles knew that Jackson had known about Isaac’s abusive father only he didn’t know why Jackson seemed so distraught about admitting he knew when last time around he couldn’t care less. Stiles knew he couldn’t really treat Jackson the same as he did last time he went through these events because he knew somehow something’s changed despite being mostly the same. 

“...Thank you for getting him out…” 

Stiles head snapped up and he stared at a almost teary eyed Jackson in shock. 

“I don’t know how you knew, but your dad and McCall were there and I saw McCall carry Isaac out of the house and your dad brought his dad out in handcuffs.” 

Stiles shrugged and looked down at Isaac, “...He’s on the lacrosse team...and he came over to my house a little while ago...My dad’s the Sheriff I’m used to looking for anything that stands out so I had my suspicions…..” Stiles tightened his grip on Isaac, “I didn’t have proof but earlier I had a bad feeling so I called my dad and told Scott….” 

Stiles shyly glanced back up at Jackson and was shocked once more by him when he saw that he looked almost proud of Stiles.

“You did good Stiles.”

Stiles quirked a brow, “...I’ve been meaning to ask….you hate me, yet lately that seemed to change? You’re even calling me by my first name!” 

Jackson blushed while he scowled at Stiles, “Shut it Stilinski.” Jackson then stood up and walked back towards the door, stopping just inside the frame, “...I don’t hate you as much as you think.”   
And with those parting words, Jackson left. Leaving Stiles to slowly lay down on his back with Isaac buried into his side and within minutes, Stiles had fallen asleep.

After the nurses had a brief panic of going into Stiles’ hospital room and seeing him missing, the Sheriff was called in and after about fifth-teen minutes of searching he’d found Stiles asleep cuddling with Isaac on Isaac’s hospital bed. Isaac was awake and simply laying there but the moment Sheriff Stilinski entered the room he sat up and moved away from Stiles all the while apologizing and saying that he’d asked Stiles to come to his room which the Sheriff could immediately tell was a lie. 

Sheriff Stilinski had then pulled Isaac into a hug and told him it was okay and that he was glad he was safe and that it made him happy knowing Stiles had a good friend like him.

When Stiles had woken up to his dad holding a tense, crying Isaac and seeing his dad fighting his own tears, Stiles pulled the both of them into a hug which resulted in pulling a few of his stitches and Isaac’s IV stand being knocked over. 

After almost an hour of debating and pleading, Stiles managed to convince the nursing staff and his dad to have both Isaac and himself placed in a shared hospital room so neither of them had to be alone. Throughout the entire affair Isaac stayed silent and only nodded in shock when the nurses asked if he was okay with sharing a room with Stiles. Once everyone left and Isaac had a mini breakdown where he proceeded to curse and yell at Stiles as well as tried throwing things at him before he started sobbing, Stiles simply climbed out of his new hospital bed and back into Isaac’s where he held him until he calmed down. 

About ten minutes later Stiles’ dad came back into the room but didn’t seem surprised to see the both of them together in the bed. 

“I need to head to the station for a few hours but I’ll be back later tonight to check on the both of you.” 

“Be careful out there dad.” Stiles murmured reaching out and grabbing his dad’s wrist to stop him from leaving his room. 

Sheriff Stilinski smiled fondly down at his son and told him, “Don’t worry, I will. Plus the State Detective is here to help.”

Stiles nodded and watched his dad leave, not even realizing he’d started rubbing circles into an embarrassed Isaac’s back. 

“So…” Stiles said grinning at Isaac, “Scott texted me earlier. Turns out we’re on frontline now because of issues on the team.”

Unable to help himself, Isaac snorted.

Stiles felt a bit bad about Scott having to go through the second full moon with Derek helping him since he was still in the hospital, but Stiles knew this was the perfect opportunity for them to get along and for him to get to know Isaac better. 

After two hours had passed of them talking about nothing in general, and they had their nurses come in and check on them plus give them their medication, Stiles moved back to his own bed so Isaac could get some rest. 

Hopefully they’ll be able to get out of the hospital soon. 

Getting out soon turned out to be two and a half days later and Stiles was the only one getting out early because he annoyed the doctor’s into letting him leave with promises of taking it easy. Isaac would have to stay for another day, and Stiles knew it was because they were hiring a psychiatrist to come talk to him. 

It figures the first day Stiles is back in school not only does he have to practice for missing too much of the Lacrosse meets but now Harris assigned him loads of work to make up by the beginning of next week. 

Stiles was glad however that Harris said his lap partner, none other than Danny Mahealani, had to help him get caught up. It was a perk Danny was on the Lacrosse team with him because Stiles knew if he asked Danny wouldn’t be able to say no to helping him practice. Which is why the moment last period ended, Stiles rushed to meet Danny at his locker before Jackson or Lydia got there.

“Danny!” Stiles yelled cheerfully sliding to a stop next to said teen’s locker. 

Danny didn’t even seem startled by Stiles’ abrupt appearance but he did seem annoyed when Stiles accidentally slammed Danny’s locker shut when he banged into it.

“Hehe...oops?” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Danny sighed, “What do you want?”

Stiles smiled sweetly which caused Danny to eye him oddly, “Weeeell, Harris said you need to help me out with catching up in chem….plus we have lacrosse together…..” 

Danny smirked, “So, let me guess...You want me to help you practice AND help you in chemistry?”

“Yep!” Stiles said popping the ‘P’.   
Danny would’ve protested, especially since he had his own homework to finish and had plans to go to Jungle tonight. Only then he saw the look on Stiles’ face, despite smiling Danny could see faint traces of pain on Stiles’ face along with exhaustion. Frowning, Danny reluctantly agreed and told Stiles to meet him at his house. 

The way Stiles’ face positively lit up caused Danny to grin back at him before leaving to meet up with Jackson and Lydia to explain to them why he couldn’t hang out now. Stiles on the other hand rushed out to his jeep and was confused when he saw Scott waiting there when he was supposed to be with Derek tonight to learn to control himself better. He was even more confused when he saw Derek was actually sitting in the passenger seat of his jeep. 

“Umm…” Not that I’m not happy to like see you guys or anything….but what’s up? And how did Derek get in my baby? You better not have broken her!” Stiles scowled immediately walking around to inspect the passenger side door. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that the passenger handle was crushed. “What the actual fuck Derek?!” 

Stiles stood up and glared at the wolf, “Why the hell did you break my door?!”

“Umm...Stiles?”

“Not now Scott.” Stiles said leveling Derek with a glare.

“Stiles…”

“I said not now!” Stiles snapped turning his glare onto Scott who looked beyond guilty which caused Stiles to narrow his eyes, “...Scott….what did you do?”

Hearing Derek snort behind him, Stiles looked back too see him smirking in amusement.

“The idiot thought you had the jeep unlocked so when he tried getting in and it was locked he ended up crushing it.” 

Stiles froze and slowly turned to look back at Scott with a cold look on his face, “You are paying for this and why are you both here? Aren’t you supposed to be out in the woods howling at squirrels and stuff?”

“Do you want me to hit you?” Derek growled.

“A-Ah wait a sec!” Scott said moving around and getting in between Derek and Stiles, “We...umm...we need a ride? We sorta...er...I might’ve broken his engine?”

Stiles gaped at them, “How the….you know what? I don’t want to know. Just get in already.” Stiles sighed and quickly unlocked his jeep, “Where am taking you guys anyway?”

“Umm….Your house?” Scott suggested meekly causing Stiles to glower at him.

“Fine...but don’t make a mess.” 

Stiles climbed in behind the steering wheel and Scott awkwardly climbed into the back from the trunk and pulled it shut behind him. It would’ve been easier if he climbed in through the front but Stiles was feeling bitter about his door getting damaged. 

The drive back to his house was...oddly comfortable in Stiles opinion. Things just didn’t feel strained with Derek in the jeep like it would’ve the first time around, of course Derek still threatened then and was aggressive when he didn’t need to be but Stiles still counted that as improvement. 

Thankfully Stiles could play music on the way to his house, Scott was staring down at his lap and Stiles swore he saw him bringing out his claws then putting them away repeatedly, and Derek was just staring off into space so Stiles didn’t feel the need to talk. Pulling up to his house Stiles watched as Derek and then Scott climbed out before he took his house key off his car key set and tossed it to Scott who caught it then frowned at it as though he had no idea what to do with it. 

Derek looked at the key in Scott hand before looking over at Stiles and frowning, “You’re not coming into your own house?”

“Nope!” Stiles smiled as he popped the ‘P’. “I’m heading over to Danny’s.”

“Danny’s?” Scott tilted his head, “Why?”

“He’s my chemistry partner and I need his help getting caught up.” Stiles explained and quirked a brow when Scott looked at him with puppy eyes. “Relax Scotty, I shouldn’t be there for long, I’ll be back before you can miss me. Alright?”

”...Alright.” Scott grinned and headed towards the Stilinski household.

Stiles looked over at Derek who didn’t seem inclined to follow Scott and was just staring at Stiles with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What?” 

“Are you...are you okay?” Derek asked roughly.

“Me?” Stiles blinked in confusion, “Of course I’m okay.” Stiles grinned widely, “Aww, I knew you cared SourWolf!” 

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh as Derek scowled at him and stalked off towards his house where Scott was waiting and looked highly amused.

Still chuckling quietly to himself, Stiles pulled away from the curb and headed towards Danny’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up not basing this entirely off of episodes 8-9 instead this has hints of episode 8 in it. I've never written Danny before so despite the small appearance I'm sorry if him or anyone for that manner came off as OOC.


	11. Hidden pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of episode 9, not entirely canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy the update everyone~

Danny was a fucking godsend in Stiles opinion. He’d been at Danny’s house for only twenty minutes and they were already more than halfway through finishing all of the Chemistry work Harris assigned him. 

Stiles grinned T Danny as he told him, “I love you.” Danny snorted causing Stiles’ grin to widen, “No really! You’re fucking amazing okay? Do you know how long this shit would’ve taken me if you weren’t helping?”

Danny rolled his eyes at Stiles’ theatrics as he stood up, they were in his living room studying since no one else was home and Danny had gotten tired of sitting on the floor next to the coffee table instead of on the couch at least. 

“Stilinski, we both know you’re smart. I know for certain you have all A’s in your classes.” 

“Why do you know my grades?” Stiles asked, watching as Danny walked off into what he assumed was the kitchen. 

A few minutes later Danny walked back out with two medium sized bags of chips and two bottles of coke, one of which he tossed to Stiles before he set everything else down and sat himself on the couch. Stiles twisted around to look up at Danny from his spot on the floor and stared at him until Danny noticed Stiles was expecting something from him.

“What?”

“Thanks for the food, and the Coke.” Stiles said first because he did have manners, “But you didn’t answer my question!”

“What question?” Danny asked bringing his legs up to sit indian style on the couch.

“How do you know my grades?”

Danny lifted a brow and calmly said, “I can hear McCall complaining about how well you’re doing all the time.”

Stiles snorted with laughter, “Scotty just needs some help with school.”

“What I don’t get is,” Danny said sitting up straight to stare at Stiles, “Why aren’t you helping him and why isn’t he helping you with Lacrosse?”

Stiles smiled sadly and shrugged, “He’s got Allison and I haven’t bother asking.”

Danny frowned and after a few moments of silence passed they hesitantly went back to working on all of the Chemistry work Stiles had left. Once Stiles set the last worksheet to the side as they finally finished everything, Stiles whooped loudly and let himself fall back against Danny’s legs in exhaustion.

Danny wasted no time in shifting his legs to the side causing Stiles to yelp as he fell to the side onto his back and stared up at the ceiling in confusion. Danny stood up offof the couch and looked down at Stiles with a smirk on his face.

“Get up Stilinski. We’re heading to the school.”

“Huh?” Stiles pushed himself up into sitting position, “School’s over…?”

“I know that.” Danny said picking up Stiles’ homework and shoving it into his book bag, “But we have literally one day to get you to not suck in Lacrosse since you’re on firstline tomorrow.”

Danny happened to glance at Stiles and saw the way he paled and wrapped his arm around his middle where Danny knew for certain he still had stitches from that weird animal attack. 

“Are you going to be able to play?”

Stiles quickly smiled at Danny in what he hoped was a confident grin, “Of course!”

“Right…” Danny tossed Stils his bag and snatched his car keys off the table, “Let’s get going. I can bring you back for your jeep later.”

Stiles stood up and grabbed his own keys before saying. “Nah, it’d be easier if I took the jeep because I want to go visit Isaac at the hospital after we’re done.” 

“Isaac Lahey?” Danny raised a brow, “I didn’t know you guys were friends.”

Stiles shrugged, “Sometimes people you don’t expect become friends while the people you’d think were weren’t.”

Danny’s lips thinned out into a tight line as he shot Stiles a look but let the topic drop and he climbed into his car and Stiles got into his own jeep. Stiles followed behind Danny to the school and the entire drive he couldn’t help but wonder if Danny knew about the supernatural this early or if he’d found out later on. Chuckling to himself, Stiles couldn’t help but think that he had no fucking clue what he was doing. 

Stiles’ memories from the past, or the future since he was apparently in the past, were all so...out there it was unbelievable that it all was even real. He knew he didn’t have any reason not to believe that he’d really gone to the past and while he wanted to believe he was okay with it, Stiles knew he really wasn’t.

He wanted to know why he was supposedly in the past. How he was in the past, plus he needed to know if he screwed everything up by changing everything he had so far, would his changes simply become undone to reset the timeline to how it already was planned or if that timeline no longer existed. 

Groaning Stiles shut his eyes only to quickly open them in shock as a passing car blared it’s horn and Stiles had to swerve in order to avoid a head on collision since he apparently started drifting into the other lane. Stiles knew even if he couldn’t see him that Danny was watching him closely through his rearview mirror. Shakingly Stiles followed Danny into the school parking lot and he just barely managed to put his jeep into park before Danny was at his side, opening his drivers door and pulling Stiles out of his jeep. 

It was then Stiles realized he forgot to lock his jeep and put on his seatbelt when he left Danny’s house. 

“What the hell was that?!”

Stiles winced as Danny practically yelled in his ear but the moment he actually looked at Danny he froze. Danny’s eyes were wide with panic and his chest was heaving as he tried to breath normally. Stiles realized he had actually scared Danny and he almost wanted to tell Danny how adorable it was that he was so worried about him, instead Stiles muttered, “Sorry.”

“Don’t...don’t apologize.” Danny let go of Stiles’ shoulder and sighed, “Can you explain what happened though?” 

“..Uh…” Stiles shrugged and looked at his feet, “Just...have a lot on my mind. Most of which I don’t really want to think about but can’t really but it you know?” 

Danny slowly nodded. 

The two of them stood there for a little bit in silence before Danny clapped Stiles on the shoulder and said, “Come on. Maybe practicing can actually help get your mind off of it.”

Grinning, Stiles followed Danny out to the field. 

An hour and a half later they both agreed to stop for the day and head home to get cleaned up and rest for the game later that night. It was as they were on their way back to their cars that they heard police sirens and multiple police cruisers came flying into the school parking lot. 

“Uhh.” Stiles shared a looked with Danny before the both of them jogged over to the Sheriff’s cruiser. 

“Dad?” Stiles called just as his dad got out of the car.

“Not now Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski said not even looking at his son or Danny, “Head home now. Don’t worry, I’ll be at the game later tonight.”

Stiles could only watch as his dad and other Deputy’s took off running into the high school. 

“I guess…” Danny looked at Stiles confused, “I guess we should head home?”

Stiles shook his head, “You go ahead. I’m heading to the hospital remember?”

“You sure you should still go? The Sheriff said to head home…”

Stiles snorted, “Don’t worry about my dad, he won’t know a thing.”

“That doesn’t sound reassuring.”

“See ya later, Danny!” Stiles grinned and walked to his jeep and was well aware of Danny’s eyes on him as he got into his jeep. Of course then Stiles almost had a heart attack when he happened to glance in the backseat and saw Derek fucking Hale laying down on the seats. Heart beating wildly in his chest Stiles forced himself to smile reassuringly at Danny and wave goodbye before pulling out of the parking lot. 

“What the actual fucking fuck!” Stiles gasped once he was sure Danny couldn’t see him anymore, “What the hell Derek?!”

Internally Stiles groaned as he realized this now meant that the whole scene of him and Scott driving Derek’s car to deter Kate Argent while Derek ran from his dad and Chris Argent before they picked him up wouldn’t happen now if Derek was hiding in his jeep. Stiles frowned as he realized that technically since the game was tonight that meant that the whole chase was supposed to happen...yesterday? Stiles took a deep breath in and held it. This whole time travel shit was really starting to screw with his head. 

“Why’re you holding your breath?”

Startled, Stiles just barely managed to keep driving straight as he breathed out and glanced at Derek as he climbed into the front passenger seat. 

“Stupid Sourwolf.” Stiles grumbled knowing full well that Derek could hear him, “How about you not give me a freaking heart attack?!”

Derek rolled his eyes and chose to ignore Stiles’ comment, “Scott is going to try and get Allison’s necklace it’s-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles shook his head, “Scotty filled me in. What’re you doing in my jeep?” Stiles hoped if his heart skipped over that tiny lie then he could get play it off as his heart still pounding from Derek scaring him.

Derek looked pissed at being interrupted but answered none the less, “We’re going to your house.”

Stiles gritted his teeth as he clearly remembered none of this happening last time but ignored it if favor of slowly driving his jeep towards Beacon Hills Hospital with Derek staring at him the entire time. 

“Where are we going? I said head to your house.”

“A friend’s in the hospital and I promised to visit.” Stiles muttered as he pressed down just a tad on the gas pedal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while everyone!  
> This is shorter than usual but I felt bad for not updating once my college semester started back up. This is a partial update and hopefully the second part will be out soon.   
> I haven't updated because I doubled my classes to graduate early and not only am I stressed but super busy due to working as well.   
> I'm truly sorry.


	12. The Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How in the world could things have changed so drastically? It wasn't like this in his original timeline. He didn't know what to do.

If he was surprised, he clearly wasn’t showing it and Stiles wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed by this or not. He wasn’t sure how bringing Derek along with him to the hospital would affect the timeline either. Last time around Derek didn’t meet Isaac until after he’d killed Peter and became the Alpha. Not to mention right now, having strangers who somehow radiated power around Isaac didn’t seem like a good idea.

Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to keep the timeline the same or change it. If he did nothing then Isaac, Erica, and Boyd would all become werewolves again and end up getting hurt, but if he stopped that from happening then he’d lose three friends, Erica would still have seizures daily and Boyd would be lonely as usual. At least he didn’t have to worry about Isaac being abused at home anymore since his dad was now in jail but he was worried about Isaac being placed into foster care. 

“Why are you sad?”

Stiles startled glancing over at Derek, “What?”

Derek glared at him, “I can smell emotions, all werewolves can. You’re stench is filling the car, why are you sad?”

“Oh,” Stiles blinked and tilted his head in confusion as Derek continued to glower at him, “Oh! Did you want to know why? Well...People get sad sometimes, there doesn’t have to be a particular reason behind it.” Stiles shrugged as he turned his eyes back towards the road intent on ending the discussion there. “Oh and don’t say stench, you make it sound like I smell bad.”

“You’re a teenage boy, of course, you smell and I know that.” Derek scowled before shaking his head, “Ju- nevermind you, idiot.”

“W-Why am I an idiot?!”  Stiles glanced over at Derek just to see the man was still scowling at him and didn’t seem intent on answering him either. “...you’re the idiot…” Stiles muttered then winced as Derek punched him in the arm making his serve slightly, “Ow! Hey, no hitting the driver!” 

Derek snorted and ignored Stiles as he looked out the window, reluctantly looking back at the road Stiles continued driving towards the hospital mentally berating himself for letting his emotions get the best of him to the point where Derek could smell them off of him. He should’ve known better than letting his emotions run rampant like that, especially around a werewolf.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Stiles flung open his car door and rushed out of his jeep, the tense silence and glower from Derek had gotten to the point of feeling suffocating. 

Entering the hospital, Stiles waved at the nurse on desk duty and made his way straight towards Isaac’s room. He intended to visit Isaac earlier but some things just couldn’t be put off. He saw Derek following him and despite his earlier worries, he so was used to Derek being Isaac’s alpha in his original timeline that he forgot they actually haven’t met each other yet in this one.

Entering Isaac’s hospital room and seeing the boy cower at the sight of Derek reminded Stiles painfully that he wasn’t where or when he thought he was. Something which he realized wouldn’t stop hurting anytime soon regardless of how he tried to remind himself this was never and would never be his timeline. The smile on his face becoming more forced than natural, Stiles waltzed into over to Isaac’s bedside and sat down in the chair.

“Heya Isaac, I said I was going to come to visit!” Stiles gesture wildly towards Derek, “Mr. Broody over there is Derek. He’s an a...a friend of mine. Sorry, he ended up coming with me. Didn’t really have a choice, he hitched a ride.”

Isaac eyes Derek warily but slowly nodded his head. 

When the room lapsed into a tense silence once more, Stiles hesitantly spoke, “...So you’re getting out of here today right?”

Silently Isaac nodded. Stiles mentally groaned at Isaac’s sudden shyness and realized today wasn’t going how it thought it would at all.

Stiles grinned widely, Overly aware of the fact that Derek could probably smell the anxiety and slight fear coming from him, though he wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt afraid.

“Good! So you coming to stay with me?”

This time Isaac didn’t stay silent, instead, he gaped at Stiles and stuttered, “What...What?”

“You’re going to stay with me right? Or with Scotty? Knowing him, he probably already offered to let you stay with him right?”

“Er..y-yeah.” Isaac mumbled, “I-I uh…”

“You don’t have to decide which one of us you want to stay with now.” Stiles cut in, “I mean you have time to pick, either way, my dad and Mrs. McCall are both good people so you don’t have to worry.”

“...Thank you…”

Stiles beamed at Isaac, “No problemo! I gotta get going now, Derek’s getting impatient, but I put my number in your cell phone a while ago so you can call or text me when you need me.”

Stiles couldn’t stay any longer than that because Derek grabbed a hold of his arm and was yanking him out of the room, leaving a concerned looking Isaac to stare after them.

“...Wait a minute….” Stiles pulled his arm out of Derek’s grip forcing him to stop, “Weren’t you supposed to be at my house with Scott?”

Derek scowled, “He left. Something about needing to get to the school.”

Stiles' eyes widened, “It’s that late already? Dude! Scott and I are supposed to play in tonight's game!” 

The vibration of his cell phone going off in his pocket stopped Stiles from his rant. Taking out his cell, he saw that he had a text message from an unknown number.

**_Unknown Number: I have fucking Wolfsbane poisoning. WTF is McCall and what did that Derek guy do to me?!_ **

Realizing that the number could only belong to one Jackson Whittemore, Stiles shut his eyes briefly, debating on answering before deciding that he probably should or risk Jackson confronting Scott or even worse Derek on the matter. 

**_Stiles: TTYL. Stop by my house. I’ll explain after the game._ **

**_Unknown Number: You better._ **

Rolling his eyes at the thinly veiled threat, Stiles saved the number under a new contact labeled ‘A$$hole’. 

Sadly, it wasn’t until it was too late that Stiles realized that the part of the hospital that Derek dragged him to was none other than where the supposedly comatose Peter Hale was located. Before Stiles could even think of warning Derek that they needed to get out of there, he felt himself being flung sideways into the wall. 

Yelping, Stiles could barely hear Derek yelling out and the sounds of a fight going on around him before something collided with his head, effectively knocking him out. 

,

,,

,,,

Waking up with a worried Isaac crouched over him left Stiles reeling, but he could also blame a fierce headache he had woken up with. Then he remembered what happened and groaned as Isaac helped him to his feet. Stiles wished he was dreaming when he finally took notice of his surroundings. 

Isaac was pale, and shaking horribly but that wasn’t the worst part, what truly horrified him was seeing three nurses torn to shreds laying down the hall, their blood coating the walls. It was so bad that Stiles knew the police would need to use dental records in order to identify them. 

“Isaac?” Stiles turned towards him and barely managed to catch Isaac as he fell forward towards Stiles. “Issac, what’s wrong?!”

“No. Nonono!” Stiles began shaking as his hands came away from Isaac’s back, slick with blood. “Help! Som-Somebody help!” 

Stiles began screaming, struggling to pull Isaac up and drag him down the hallway, away from the mutilated corpses. 

There were bodies everywhere. 

No matter how far he walked or how many times he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, all Stiles could see was the people of Beacon Hills hospital either lying dead on the floor or their throats torn out in their hospital beds. 

What broke him was carrying Isaac, who had stopped moving entirely by now, towards the nurse's station only to see Melissa McCall lying on the floor with her chest torn open and what looked like her heart a few feet away.

Gagging, Stiles dropped to his knees, Isaac’s body colliding with the floor harshly, and began heaving. Every little bit of food he consumed in the past few hours were expelled from his body until there was nothing else left. 

“Oh god. Oh my god.” Stiles muttered hysterically, sobs forcing their way out from his body. “What happened? What happened?!”

He didn’t understand, last he could recall Derek and him had a run in with crazy Peter Hale, but Peter never did this extensive amount of damage the last time around.

Even without werewolf senses, all Stiles could smell was blood. He dry-heaved a few times before forcing himself to calm down. 

Mama McCall was dead. Isaac was dead. Peter and Derek were nowhere to be seen. 

Stiles flinched at what sounded like glass falling echoed around him. Looking up, Stiles blanched as he came face to face with something out of a horror movie. He quickly scrambled backward, only to freeze as his hand came in contact with some patients leg. 

The creature in front of him grinned widely, revealing all its canine-like teeth, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to look away. It looked as though someone had taken a knife to the creatures face and had cut its mouth open up until the joints of its jaw. Its’ skin was an odd shade of being pale to the point of hypothermia. 

What caused Stiles to feel as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest was staring into the eyes of the creature, there were no iris’s or anything, just pure white bulbs staring back at him. 

The creature seemed to glide on air as it made its way towards him, slowly.

Stiles forced himself to get to his feet and he took off running out the hospital doors as fast as his legs could carry him. 

He barely made it halfway down the parking lot before he stumbled across Peter and Derek’s bodies. 

Both had their faces frozen in an expression of pure terror. 

Derek’s entire left side looked torn to shreds and Stiles could see bits of bone peeking out. Almost as though in a trance, Stiles’ eyes slid to Peter, taking in the man’s missing legs and crushed throat. 

Shaking, Stiles took one, two steps back, turning on his heel he ran towards his jeep. Sliding into the driver’s seat, Stiles looked up just in time to see the creature appear in front of his hood, still grinning. 

Stiles floored on the gas, intent on running whatever the hell the creature was over, but he simply drove right through it. He kept his foot pressed firmly down on the gas even as he felt the beginnings of a panic attack. He blacked out while speeding down the road, and before he fully lost consciousness his body jolted and he wished he had remembered to wear a seatbelt as glass cut into his skin and he went flying. 

Today just wasn’t his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually part of a plot, you didn't think I'd make things easy for Stiles did you?


	13. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away from that creature was the main thing on Stiles' mind. When he lost consciousness he didn't think he'd ever wake up again, what he didn't expect was to wake up and see someone he thought long since lost to him.

He couldn’t breathe. It felt as though someone had their hands wrapped around his throat, slowly tightening their grip as he suffocated. He tried struggling against them only there was nothing for him to hit, nothing for him to try and push away from him. 

“Stiles.”

He could picture a pale creature leaning over him with a bluish tint to its skin, eerily long fingers reaching out to pry open his eyes. its own white eyes boring into his own.

“Stiles please wake up, sweetheart,”

A firm grip on his shoulder caused him to scream. He didn’t want the creature touching him, or anywhere near him really. 

“Mieczyslaw it’s just a dream!”

Small whimpers escaped from him, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get away from the creature. He tried screaming at it, asking it what it wanted, why it was going after him, he never received an answer.

“Wake up!”

Stiles came to gasping and clutching at his chest as he realized no matter how hard he tried to breathe in, he couldn’t get enough oxygen into his lungs.

Hands were grabbing a hold of him clutching at his shoulders as though he would try to run away, honestly, he probably should’ve but something about the way the person called out to him, their voice soothing and worried, calmed him. 

That was until Stiles’ vision focused and he found himself looking into his mother’s face.

His dead mother’s face.

He jerked back out of her grasp because what if, oh God, what if it was the creature wearing his mom’s face? 

Claudia Stilinski was not going to let him go that easily. She latched onto his arm and pulled him into her chest, wrapping her arms around her son she cooed, “Shush now, it’s alright. It’s alright my little mischief, you’re safe. It was just a bad dream.”

Stiles fingers clutch the back of his mom's hospital gown tightly and buried his face against her chest as tears made their way down his cheeks.

For what felt like hours the two of them sat there, drawing comfort from one another. Eventually, however, the two of them had to let go as a nurse popped her head in the room asking if they were alright. Apparently, a few of the on-duty nurses had heard the two of them crying. 

While his mom was assuring the nurses that they were alright, Stiles hopped down off of the hospital bed and left the room as quietly as possible. He barely made it around the corner of the hallway before he bumped into someone hard enough for him to fall back. Stiles winced as his elbow collided with the wall. 

There was a muttered curse from somewhere above him and whoever he had walked into easily picked him up and set him on his feet. Easily enough that Stiles realized something was wrong. Stiles blinked and stared up in shock at none other than Peter Hale. A much younger Peter Hale, but it was still the same face as the man he saw brutally killed just moments before he woke up in his mother’s arms. 

Something in his chest squeezed painfully tight the longer he looked at Peter Hale. Stiles could practically hear his heart beating away in his chest, he wondered how loud it was to Peter’s wolf senses. 

Peter frowned down at him and reached towards Stiles but he flinched back, curling slightly against the wall. 

Breathing harshly, Stiles tried swallowing past the lump in his throat but found that he couldn’t. His eyes stung slightly as they were still slightly puffy from earlier, but the tears came back easily. His skin felt clammy and Stiles was startled to look down at his hands and see that he had all ten fingers. 

You couldn’t read and you shouldn’t have all your fingers in a dream, you're supposed to have more.

Which meant...this wasn’t a dream.

A strangled sob escaped Stiles as he buried his head in his knees. None of this made any sense to him. Why? Why was he here, why here when he was already back to before any of the other’s were turned? Then memories of what he saw in the hospital returned with full clarity and Stiles knew that the younger Peter Hale could smell the confusion, anxiety, terror, and sadness rolling off of him in waves. 

Before he knew it, Stiles found Peter sitting on the hospital floor in front of him and pulling Stiles into his lap. Something that made Stiles realize that he really was in his younger self’s body, a fact that he had been trying to ignore since the moment he woke up. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles, similar to how his mom had earlier only Peter radiated more warmth. Peter rubbed small circles in the small of Stiles’ back and murmured soothing nonsense in his ear, trying to calm him down. Having two possible breakdowns in one day, let alone back to back, left Stiles feeling exhausted. With his head tucked under Peter’s chin, Stiles felt his body giving in to his exhaustion and his hyperventilating eventually passing out. Because he was no longer conscious, Stiles never saw Peter scream for a nurse or start panicking as Stiles went limp in his arms. 

Sadly the nurse that heard Peter’s yells and came running towards him was Melissa McCall, someone who immediately took Stiles out of Peter’s arms, she didn’t notice Peter growl at her, and carried him into the nearest empty room. 

Peter followed after her despite only being at the hospital to pick up one of his younger nephews cold medicine from the pharmacy. He watched with a critical eye as Melissa checked Stiles over, tucked him into the bed and stared down at him fondly. 

“Is he alright?” Peter asked when he realized that Melissa had forgotten he was even there.

A fact which was proven as she was clearly startled by his voice, she whirled around to face him and crossed her arms over her chest, “He’s exhausted. Mind telling me who you are and why Stiles was with you?”

Peter mentally filed away the kid's name, “My name is Peter Hale, I bumped into the boy in the hall and he started freaking out. I couldn’t get him to calm down and he passed out in my arms.”

Melissa lowered her arms, worried, “He had a panic attack?”

Peter blinked, before realizing that a panic attack was the best conclusion of what Stiles just went through, “Does he always have them?”

Melissa shook her head, “No, I mean, he had one when his mother was brought to the hospital a month ago but he hasn’t had one since then.” 

“His mother’s here?” Peter’s heart went out to the kid, but something about Stiles bothered him. Despite never meeting him before, Peter’s inner wolf immediately sensed that Stiles was pack and wanted him to protect him. 

Melissa’s face closed off, “Yes. Now thank you for watching over Stiles but I think it’s best if we leave him be. I’ll have him moved into his mother’s room after I contact his father.”

Peter nodded, recognizing a dismissal for what it was. Reluctantly he backed out of the hospital room, barely remembering to grab little Adam’s medication. The entire drive back to the Hale property was sent with Peter thinking about the whirlwind of emotions he smelled off of Stiles. 

The most prominent being loneliness.

He wanted nothing more than to go running back to the hospital and holding Stiles until he realized he wasn’t alone anymore.

Peter walked into the house, the silence of the kids all being at school bothering him more then it had before.

“What took you so long?” Talia asked the moment Peter was in the kitchen and set the medicine down on the counter. 

“I hold a little held up,” Peter commented, “Nothing serious. Just a child in the hospital had gotten lost and I found him.”

Talia turned around frowning, “Where were the child’s parents? Why weren’t they with him?”

Peter shrugged nonchalantly, “Apparently the father wasn’t there, the boy's mom is in the hospital and he was visiting her.”

“Oh.” Talia looked like she wanted to discuss more on the topic but the sound of Adam coughing from his room upstairs had her grabbing the medicine and hurrying up to him.

Peter smirked as Talia took off, she was definitely a protective Alpha and mother. He was lucky to only have to worry about his wife, Nicole, while Talia had five children to worry for. Especially with Terik and Adam being the humans of their pack along with Nicole. 

Peter frowned at the thought of his wife for the past few weeks, since new years, she had been nervous around him but oddly happy. He knew Talia and his brother-in-law Richard knew what was bothering Nicole but for some reason neither would tell him what was going on. 

Eyeing the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, Peter set about finishing the dinner Talia had been in the middle of making. The kids would all be home soon, and Peter did not want to deal with Cora or Laura’s whining that the food wasn’t done. Derek used to whine alongside them yet lately he’d been distant from all of them and Peter hoped he wasn’t falling back into the mindset he had after the incident years ago with Paige. 

He was right about the whining. 

He finished the main courses but Laura was upset he burned the pie Talia had been working on. Peter rolled his eyes and told her to go out and buy a pie if she wanted one so badly. Talia wasn’t happy he ruined her pie but the smiles on everyone’s faces while Laura kept whining showed Peter how amused they all were by the situation. It was enough to keep his mind off of that Stiles kid from the hospital until everyone had gone to bed, his wife included, and Peter was left sitting downstairs in the office reading. 

Stiles was a puzzle to him, one Peter felt he would never come close to figuring out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry everyone! The tag, everyone lives and no one dies is there for a reason!


	14. To the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realizes that today was actually a very important day in the history of Beacon Hills, it was the day of the Hale house fire.

Stiles woke up a few hours after Peter left the hospital. 

He woke up on a cot set up in the corner of his mom’s room. She was asleep on her bed and his dad was passed out in the hospital chair by her bed. Seeing his dad looking so young again had Stiles fighting back tears, just the sight of how unburdened he seemed in his sleep without the knowledge of the supernatural had Stiles choking up. 

He was startled to feel two arms wrap around his waist, he yelped as someone pulled him back down to the cot. Looking over his shoulder, Stiles saw a mop of brown curly hair and a pair of puppy eyes staring at him worriedly. 

It was Scott. 

Young, asthmatic, pre-werewolf Scott. 

Stiles quickly turned around and hugged Scott tightly and Scott held him just as tight, almost as if he knew how badly Stiles needed it.

Stiles sniffed slightly and burrowed his head under Scott’s chin, after a few minutes passed and he felt calm enough to look Scott in the face without breaking down, Stiles backed away. 

Scott’s eyes were watering to the point he had to blink to see past the blur in his vision, something which Stiles immediately noticed and felt bad about. 

Stiles forced a smiled on his face, “M’fine Scotty.”

“Mom said you were really upset earlier, and you went missing! Where did you go?!”

Stiles looked down, “I...I ran off because I was...I had a bad dream, I just needed to get away for a bit.”

Scott pulled Stiles towards him in yet another tight hug and said firmly, “Whatever it was about, it was only a dream. If you have another bad dream come to get me and I’ll make it go away!” 

Stiles chuckled, “How’re you going to do that Scotty?”

Scott let go and grinned, “I’ll fight them.”

“Fight them,” Stiles repeated blandly causing Scott to pout.

“Yes! I’ll fight your bad dreams and make them go away!”

“Never change, okay?” Stiles grinned and ruffled Scott’s hair causing him to tackle Stiles. Which resulted in the both of them falling off the cot and Scott banging against the plastic chair Noah Stilinski was asleep in.

Startled awake, his hand immediately went to his side for his firearm which wasn’t there before realizing it was just Scott and Stiles messing around.

Noah shook his head fondly and told the both of them to be careful before he glanced at Claudia and frowned. Stiles gulped as he watched his dad, he already knew his mom didn’t have much longer, but his dad didn’t know that. 

Luckily Melissa walked into the room before Stiles could possibly blurt out the entire future or have another breakdown. 

“Mom!” Scott jumped up and gave his mother a hug.

Melissa smiled at Scott and hugged him back before looking over at Stiles, “Stiles are you all set?”

“Huh?” 

Melissa’s smile dimmed slightly, “It’s the weekend Stiles, you come to stay with us remember?”

Stiles blinked. “Oh.” He’d forgotten that he stayed with the McCall’s on the weekends while his father stayed at the hospital with his mom, “Y-yeah. Lemme just say good night.”

Melissa nodded and took Scott out of the room with her. Noah was smiling slightly when Stiles turned towards him. Stiles ran over and hugged his dad as hard as he could, smiling slightly and the grunt it got him. 

“Goodnight dad,” Stiles went on his tiptoes and kissed Noah’s temple, “I love you.”

Walking around the other side of his mom’s hospital bed, Stiles gently kissed her cheek and whispered, “Bye mom, I love you.”

Glancing up at his dad, Stiles saw the odd look on his face, “Dad?”

Noah shook himself, “It’s nothing son. Goodnight, I love you too.”

Nodding slightly, Stiles turned and left his mom's hospital room, not seeing the devastated look on his father's face or Claudia's tears as she opened her eyes.

Stiles caught up with Scott and Melissa at the end of the hall. Together the three of them headed to the McCall household, Stiles’ eyes widened seeing Scott’s dad's’ car parked in the driveway. He’d forgotten Agent McCall didn’t skip town until after his mom passed away. 

Stiles kept his head down as they all headed inside, He mumbled a greeting in response to Agent McCall’s but otherwise kept to himself. He stayed silent throughout dinner and even when it was just Scott in the room with him. Stiles lay down and listened quietly as Scott fell asleep. It was just as Stiles was starting to fall asleep that he happened to glance at the current month on Scott’s wall calendar. 

It was January. January of the year his mom died, two months before actually, but it was the month that the Hale Fire took place. 

Stiles hurried over to Scott’s computer, old as it may be, it was still capable of telling him the exact date.

January 24.

The  _ exact  _ night of the Hale Fire. 

“No…” Stiles' eyes widened and he took off running down the stairs, thankful that the McCall’s were in bed. 

He didn’t even stop to put his shoes on as he snatched Scott’s bike from the side of the house and took off towards the preserve. By the time he skidded to a stop near the preserve's entrance, there was already smoke billowing up in the air. Stiles forced his legs to move faster, to get him to the Hale’s in time. 

Arriving on the scene to the Hale fire was absolutely terrifying, and Stiles was scared that he may have been too late. The flames by the front door were too high for Stiles to even attempt getting inside that way, so he circled around the entire house searching for another way in. Then he remembered how in his original timeline he read a newspaper saying how the Hale’s were trapped in the basement as their home burned down.

Stiles ran around the house twice, looking specifically for anything that could lead him to the basement. Then by some miracle, he heard someone yelling and saw tiny hands reaching out past a window that had to have come from the basement. Stiles rushed over grabbing at the small hands, intent on pulling them out, however, the person yelped the moment Stiles’ skin touched theirs and they pulled their hands back inside. 

He could hear them yelling that there was someone standing outside. 

Huffing, Stiles moved to the side and lifted the window up. It was one of the older models where the window was pushed out and lifted up, held up by a metal rod. Once he had the window opened as far as it would go, Stiles sat down and lifted his feet up. Taking a deep breath in, he shut his eyes and began kicking with everything he had.

It hurt, especially as the glass cracked and then broke, cutting into the skin of his bare feet. Finally, after a few swift kicks, the windowsill broke, allowing enough damage for Stiles to pull it away and create a somewhat bigger opening.

Stiles kneeled down by the opening and yelled, “Come on!”

Four adults and three children all stared at him in shock. 

Then a familiar man’s eyes widened, “Stiles?” 

Stiles looked back at Peter, wondering how he knew his name when in this timeline he never gave it to him. Despite the wariness of all the others, Peter picked up a small boy, who looked to be the youngest and held him up to the window for Stiles to take. 

Stiles grabbed fistfuls of the boy's clothes and pulled him up and out of the basement, trying his best to avoid setting him down in any of the glass. He could feel the glass cutting through his thin pajama pants but ignored it in favor of reaching for the next child Peter held up. 

It was a young Cora Hale. 

Stiles yanked on her hands as hard as he could but no matter what he did, he couldn’t pull her through the opening even though she was small enough to fit through. 

Cora looked devastated, as did the others, but Stiles didn’t know why they suddenly backed away from the window. 

The woman who looked oddly like Derek spoke, “Terik. I want you to go out.”

The young man, Terik, started protesting but the woman’s eyes flashed red and he fell silent. 

Stiles realized the woman must’ve been Talia Hale. 

“Come on!” Stiles yelled impatiently, “You need to get out!” 

Even Stiles could tell Terik’s frame was too large to fit through the window space. With a loud snarl, Talia shifted and used her claws to begin tearing away at the basement wall. Despite it being concrete, with Peter’s help, the edges of the wall gave way to create a much larger opening. 

Peter and the other man helped push Terik up towards Stiles and Stiles made sure to push as much of the broken glass to the side as he could. Once through, Stiles could see the tears running down Terik’s face. 

Stiles patted him on the arm and said, “Can you take the kid further away from the fire? I’ll help the others.”

Terik’s sad face turned distressed and he turned back towards Talia but she nodded and Terik picked up the crying younger boy and ran off. Not too far but far enough to be out of range of the fire. 

Stiles held his hand out to help whoever was the next person up, Peter and the other guy helped the other woman over. They were much more careful with helping her get up. However, nothing Stiles said could convince her to go wait with the other two, away from the fire. 

“Nicole go!” Peter said.

“But-”

“Go!” Peter reached up and grasped her hand, “Please, Nicole I need you to go.”

Crying, she hesitantly got to her feet and backed away, not as far as the others but still away from the fire. 

Peter and Talia both turned towards the other man.

“I’m not leaving you.” The man said stubbornly.

“Rick, please. Our kids need you, they need their father.” Talia murmured softly.

“No.” 

Peter scowled, “Now is not the time for your stubbornness!”

“I won’t leave my wife or my daughter!” The man, Rick, yelled.

Cora ran to Rick and hugged him, even from where he was Stiles could hear her perfectly, 

“Daddy please...please go. Der and Laura need you. Terik and Adam too. Please”

Stiles felt tears build up in his eyes as he watched them say goodbye to one another. 

Rick slowly walked over to Stiles and asked, “Who are you?”

Stiles sniffed, “I’m Stiles.”

Rick nodded solemnly, “How old are you, Stiles?”

The others were all watching them intently.

Stiles shrugged slightly, “I’m nine.”

“You’re my age.” Cora sounded awed to hear that she and Stiles were the same age. 

Stiles bit his lip and hunched over slightly, “I’m going to get you out. I promise.”

Cora shook her head, “Der says not to make promises you can’t keep.”

“I will keep it!” Stiles yelled.

None of them said another word as Rick climbed out of the basement with the help of Peter and Talia. Although when Stiles jumped down into the basement they all began yelling.

“What are you doing?!” Peter growled trying to grab Stiles but he dodged out of the way.

Stiles grabbed Cora by the hand and pulled her over towards the opening. The smoke entering the basement was starting to cloud his vision by Stiles remembered where it was. 

“Lift her up!” Stiles told Peter.

Cora began shaking her head, crying, “I-I can’t get out. It won’t work!”

Stiles turned towards Peter, “Peter please, please trust me. I can get you all out.”

Against his better judgment and much to the shock of the others, Peter bent down and picked Cora up. She was so surprised that she didn’t fight his hold. Peter held her out towards Rick who immediately grabbed her hands, but some force was stopping him from pulling her out. 

Rick let out a choked sob, and Cora began crying even louder. Talia stood next to Peter with tears in her eyes as well. 

“Please, keep pulling.” Stiles coughed. 

Stiles placed his hands against the basement wall and concentrated. He remembered the first time Deaton gave him mountain ash he told him he had something in him, a spark. If he believed it hard enough, then he could manipulate any mountain ash to his will. 

The basement stairs collapsed behind them, startling all of them.

“Stiles-” Peter began.

Stiles cut him off, “Trust me!”

Closing his eyes Stiles let his forehead rest against the basement wall and concentrated on the mountain ash he could feel surrounding the building. 

The sounds around him all faded away until the only thing he could hear was his own steady heartbeat and the sound of shifting sand.

Stiles opened his eyes just in time to see Cora go flying into Rick’s chest.  Peter whipped around to stare at Stiles in a mixture of awe and pride, something which was reflected in Talia’s eyes.

Peter quickly picked up his sister, and despite Talia’s protests that he go first, Peter helped lift Talia up to Rick. Once Talia was outside of the house, Peter turned towards Stiles to lift him out as well, however, before either of them could do anything the ceiling gave way and fell down on top of them. Peter leaped at Stiles just as the house literally caved in on them. 

Bar the sounds of the structure of the house failing and the crackling of the flames, the horrified screams of the surviving Hale family rang out loudly in the night air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter especially has been on my mind for a while now.


	15. Let us Be

One hour.

An entire hour had passed since the house caved in, and a distraught Derek, a horrified Laura had arrived back home. Since then everyone, bar the humans of the pack, was working past their limits to try and unbury the basement in order to get to Peter and Stiles. Some more so frantically than the others. The entire time Derek stayed silent and seemed to be having an internal crisis that he refused to share despite Talia and Rick’s prodding. 

Talia was worried because Stiles was merely a human and did not have the super healing werewolves possessed, also because Derek was acting stranger then he had been the past few weeks, she could smell the guilt coming off of him miles away the moment she told him what happened. She wasn’t sure how to react with Stiles, the boy had appeared out of nowhere and Peter had trusted him the moment he saw him. Though Talia now knew Peter’s trust in Stiles was well placed, despite none of them ever meeting him before. She mainly wanted to know how Stiles knew about the fire when there was no one living near the Hale property, though she was glad he knew.  

After close to an hour had passed, Talia ordered Rick to call the police and the fire department. Their cover story would be shock and some of them being unconscious which was why they didn’t call for help earlier. The police arrived first, the sheriff was apparently off duty as were a few other deputies but when Talia told a deputy the names of the people trapped inside, Talia heard the woman’s heart speed up, and one of the other deputy’s quickly got on his cell phone.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked worriedly, having heard Deputy Tara’s heart rate spike as well.

Deputy Tara stared at the wreckage of the Hale home in something akin to horror, “You said the boy's name was Stiles…Stiles is one of our deputy’s son. Deputy Stilinski, he would come by the station all the time.”

Another deputy came over to them, the same one that was on his phone just moments before, and laid his hand on Tara’s shoulder, “The crew workers want us to call out for them, see if they respond.”

Talia stepped up, determined, “We can help.”

“No you-,” Tara was cut off as a car suddenly came skidding on to the Hale property causing her eyes to widen, “Uh-oh.” 

“What?” Derek eyed the car warily.

“It’s Deputy Stilinski.” Deputy Tara whirled on the man behind her, “Why is he here? I thought he was at the hospital!”

The man shrugged, “I called him, he was apparently on his way home and driving past the preserve. He had a right to know Tara.”

Deputy Tara sighed, “I know it’s just…”

The man nodded, “I get it, don’t worry.” 

Noah was out of the car and running towards the Hale house within seconds. He was still in his clothes from yesterday and It was only because Talia was standing in the way that he slowed to a stop and looked over at her and then the rest of her family. 

“Are you all alright?” Noah was tense but he stayed still long enough to rake his eyes over each of the Hales. Seeing the kids, and Nicole Hale he frowned, “Deputy get a medic over here and have them all checked out.”

Talia debated on waving away the medics but she knew if she did then the people of Beacon Hills would become suspicious of them. However, she had the strongest urge to apologize, to say sorry for not getting Stiles out of there. 

While the Hales were all being led over to the ambulances and on-scene medics, Derek had snuck off with Noah to help find Peter and Stiles. It was as the two of them were moving amongst the wreckage, growing desperate with each second that passed with no news, that Derek caught the scent of  _ the pack _ . 

Derek moved quickly over to a specific section of the house, the far end of the basement, and crouched down next to it. He began calling out for Peter and stuttering over Stiles’ name. After a moment, Noah was next to Derek calling out for Stiles, and occasionally Peter’s name as well. Both of them were ready to leap into action the moment they heard any sound indicating where either of them was buried.

After what felt like hours, everyone quieted down as an odd whining sounded throughout the area. It sounded like a dog that had been injured. 

Noah turned towards Derek, “Do you have any dogs?”

Derek hunched over slightly and answered tersely, “No.”

The construction crew all came rushing over to the area and worked efficiently yet safely as they began removing bits of rubble at a time. 

Finally, one of the construction crew members called out, “We found them!” 

Talia and Laura, being the only ones who didn’t need to go to the hospital unless they chose to have a checkup, rushed over as did Derek and Noah. They stopped at the sight that greeted them.

Peter’s entire body was covered in various degrees of burns, bits of his clothing having been torn and burned away, cuts spread over his skin as he had his body wrapped around a much smaller one, keeping them from being exposed to the fire that had consumed the house. 

Ignoring the construction crews yells Noah jumped into the basement, reminding Talia of how Stiles had done the same thing mere hours before and rushed over to Peter. Noah didn’t try to move Peter without a medic there but he did squeeze his hand in between Peter’s body and the ground in order to reach Stiles and feel for a pulse. After a moment where Noah feared Stiles didn’t have a pulse, he finally could feel his son’s thready pulse. 

Peter’s eyes were barely open and he didn’t seem to be all there as he watched Noah watching him.

Noah stayed down there as the medics were lowered down and tried but failed to loosen Peter’s grip on Stiles. A few of the medics were worried that Peter was stuck in that position but Noah refused to let them try and force his arms open when it could end up hurting the man. 

It wasn’t until Peter and Stiles were both carried into one ambulance that Talia was able to get a good look at her brother, and when she finally saw him, she couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. Laura and Derek already had tears making their way down their cheeks.

The drive Noah offered the remaining Hales to the hospital was tense and filled with an uncomfortable silence. Each lost in thought, hoping their loved one would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this instead of the essay for my exam. Oops.


	16. Lay me Down to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief aftermath of the Hale fire.

Waking up in the hospital with no recollection of why he was even there made Stiles freeze up in terror. The situation was made worse because when Stiles managed to open his eyes without them watering against the light, there was a stranger sitting in the lone plastic hospital chair.

The moment the man saw Stiles’ eyes open he jumped out of the chair and rushed towards the bed.

“Are you in any pain?” The man gently laid his hand on Stiles’ arm, eyeing Stiles’ heart rate on the machine warily, “Calm down son, you’re safe now. You’re at the hospital.”

“Why?” Stiles barely managed to get the words out before he broke off coughing harshly.

The man picked up a cup from the side table and Stiles was thankful it was filled with cold water. 

Once Stiles took a few small sips, the man set the cup back down and asked, “Why what?”

“Why...why am I at the... the hospital?” Stiles asked, feeling exhaustion trying to drag him under.

The man’s eyes widened, “You don’t remember?”

Stiles hummed in agreement as his eyes slipped shut, drifting off into an uneasy but thankfully nightmare-free sleep. 

The next time Stiles woke up, there was a warm presence against his side and a low murmuring of people talking around him. Yawning, Stiles opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Scott curled up in the hospital bed with him. Noticing that the room had descended into silence, Stiles looked up and saw the man from earlier and a woman standing by the door. Something about them seemed oddly familiar but his head hurt and he didn’t feel like forcing himself to remember just yet. He had a feeling though that something important happened and he needed to remember it soon.

“Stiles,” The woman said warmly, “I’m glad you’re awake.”

Stiles nodded in greeting but stayed silent causing the tow adults to frown.

“You still don’t remember us, do you?” The man spoke up, seeing Stiles shake his head he nodded, “Alright, well my name is Rick Hale and this is my wife, Talia.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he stared at the both of them in shock, then a grin slowly slid on his face. “It wasn’t a dream!”

“What?” Scott blinked up at Stiles blearily before noticing the other two people in the room and sitting up. “Who’re you?” 

Then looking at Stiles, Scott punched him in the arm, “Where did you go?! You promised you wouldn’t run off again!”

“Ow!” Stiles rubbed his arm, “I’m sorry Scotty.”

“Why did you leave?” 

Just hearing the tone in Scott’s voice had Stiles worrying about how he’d react when his dad left. “I...I’m sorry. I…” Stiles glanced over at the Hales, “I had a bad dream…”

Scott frowned and hugged Stiles tightly, “I told you I’d fight them! Just wake me up next time okay? I’ll go with you.”

“Sure thing Scotty.” Stiles knew that Talia could hear his heart skip over the lie but she didn’t call him out on it so he considered that a win. 

Suddenly a thought came to him and it was so startling that his heart rate sped up enough to be noticeable on the machine.

“Stiles? You okay?” Scott asked worriedly. 

“I-” Stiles turned towards the Hale’s with wide eyes, “Everyone's okay right?”

Talia walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed causing Stiles to panic.

“Tell me they’re okay!”

“You got us out Stiles,” Talia smiled reassuringly, “Nothing other than a bit of smoke inhalation.”

Stiles' eyes narrowed as a memory of what happened in the basement came back to him, “What about Peter? He’s okay?”

“He…Peter is alive Stiles.”

“Somethings wrong though, isn’t there?” Stiles accused Talia before looking over at Rick, “What’s wrong with Peter?”

“He...he was hurt pretty badly,” Rick explained softly, “Because of certain...complications, Peter is in a coma.”

Stiles felt terror wash over him, Peter was in a coma, despite everything he’s done Peter was still in a coma. Stiles could only hope Peter wouldn’t go mad like last time. He tried swallowing but the lump in his throat made it impossible. 

Scott wrapped himself around Stiles like an octopus in a vice grip. Stiles burrowed his head in Scott’s hair and tried to calm himself down. Talia and Rick were trying to talk to him but Stiles ignored them and instead focused on Scott, who was rambling about something random and assuring Stiles that everything was okay and that he was there. 

After a few minutes Stiles finally managed to calm down, he lifted his head away from Scott and saw that the Hales were gone, instead, his dad and Melissa were in the room.

“Son,” Noah quickly came over to the hospital bed and carefully picked Stiles up and set him in his lap, despite Stiles already being nine years old. “What happened?”

When it was obvious that Stiles didn’t plan on answering, Scott spoke up, “Mr. Hale told Stiles about someone named Peter and it bothered him.”

“He what?” Noah said angrily causing Stiles’ head to snap up.

“I asked them!” Stiles quickly said, “I asked if everyone was okay, they didn’t mention Peter until I asked about him!”

The room was filled with silence as Melissa went about checking Stiles over and making sure he was alright before nodding at Noah.

Noah turned Stiles around so he was facing him, “Stiles, why were at the Hale’s house last night?”

Stiles looked down, he didn’t want to lie to his dad but...at the same time he didn’t want him to have to deal with the supernatural again. “I...I knew about the fire.”

Noah’s eyes widened, “You knew? Stiles, what do you mean you knew?” 

“This woman was talking about it, how she was glad to get rid of them,” Stiles said looking up at his dad with wide eyes. 

Noah shared a look with Melissa and her understanding of what Noah was asking and picked up a reluctant Scott and carried him out of the room. “Stiles I need you to describe this woman to me okay?”

So he did. Stiles described Kate Argent, and he made sure his father saw how badly she terrified him. He wasn’t specifically scared of her per se but he was scared of what she was capable of doing to those he cared about. He also hinted that she kept saying weird things about Derek Hale. he didn’t specifically say that Kate was using Derek but Stiles knew his dad could tell what he was hinting at. 

Stiles could count on his dad to make sure Kate Argent got what she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teacher caught me writing in class, she was not happy.....


	17. Sweet nothing's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' need to address some shortcomings of time travel, nothing important, and see Peter.

Turns out he was injured more than he thought he was, it was only because of the pain medication that he didn’t notice the stinging in his feet or the cuts on his arms and legs, or even the bruised ribs and a mild concussion. It was because of his injuries he stayed in the hospital for around three days, making it a week since he'd apparently traveled back to the past for the second time.

Today was a good day with his mom though, his dad took him to her room and she recognized him. Stiles knew that this time around his mom was only just beginning to hallucinate but that didn’t mean he could just forget the original timeline and live through it all again without breaking. Half the time he wanted to just cry until he passed out and the other half of the time he was tempted to plead with Talia Hale to give his mom the bite. Stiles was scared though because he wasn’t sure if she was strong enough to survive the bite or if it would even be enough to save her.

It was this kind of thoughts that made it hard for him to stay in the room with his mom when his dad had to go back to work.

Claudia kept asking Stiles how he was feeling, before switching to ask him about how school was going. Which led him to realize he actually skipped a few days without even realizing it. He knew enough to keep himself from getting held back or in trouble, he knew his dad probably had him excused as well, but Stiles could remember learning everything before. Not to mention he has always been ahead in terms of the other kids. However, once his mom exhausted that subject and tried asking him about the Hale’s, Stiles stopped answering her. He knew it was upsetting her and doing so hurt him but he knew he couldn’t get her involved in any of this. The stress could only make her condition worse. 

Eventually, once his mom finally fell sleep and Melissa wasn’t keeping an eye on the both of them, Stiles snuck out of the hospital room. He mainly just wandered around the hospital, even though walking hurt until he came across the ward that Peter Hale resides in the original timeline.

It was some sort of sick irony that he looked in the room and saw a burned, comatose, Peter Hale lying there. All alone. Seeing no one else in the room is what made him push open the door and step inside. Peter’s burns looked horrible, and Stiles wondered if it was some form of PTSD for him that he could still hear the crackling of the fire and smell the ashes. 

Peter Hale saved him. That was something Stiles could remember the clearest from the night of the fire. He wasn’t sure where but he could’ve sworn that he learned that werewolves heal faster if their pack is nearby, he knew he wasn’t Peter’s pack, the Hale’s were but he hoped his presence could at least fool Peter’s wolf that pack was nearby. Stiles quickly checked the doctor’s notes hanging up in the room before finding Peter’s least burned side and climbing up on the bed. 

The doctors gave Peter pain medication but Stiles knew it wasn’t nearly a high enough dosage for a werewolf. Stiles curled up against Peter’s side and started talking, he didn’t talk about anything specific but he somehow ended up talking about his original timeline. He made sure not to mention any names and talked about his life in the third person. It felt...freeing to get it all off of his chest, it wasn’t until Stiles made it to talking about the Nogitsune that he realized Peter’s arms was twitching almost violently as it slowly slid over Stiles’s waist. 

For a brief moment, Stiles thought this was the end. That Peter Hale was going to kill him and he didn’t even get to say goodbye to his dad or his mom properly, but then Peter let out a low whine and tried pulling Stiles closer towards him. Stiles twisted his neck in order to get a proper look at Peter, he still had his eyes closed but it seemed more in discomfort than in being comatose. 

Eyes widening, Stiles scrambled for the little button on the side of Peter’s hospital bed and pressed it multiple times before just keeping his finger on it, hoping for a nurse to get there soon. After almost a minute had passed one of the older nurses, nurse Barns if Stiles remembered right, came rushing into the room and barely spared Stiles a glance before she was checking on Peter. 

Stiles slid off the hospital bed but kept a firm grip on Peter’s hand as his eyes opened and he looked around the room blearily. The glazed look in his eyes didn’t vanish until they landed on Stiles. Peter willingly answered any to all of nurse Barns questions but he refused to look away from or let go of Stiles’ hand. Something that should’ve worried Stiles but instead left him feeling warm and oddly content. 

Once nurse Barns finished with whatever it was she was trying to determine, she stepped back and smiled widely at the both of them before asking them to not roughhouse before she comes back with the doctor. The moment she closed the door behind her Stiles looked down at his feet, which were starting to sting from being on the cuts for so long, and ignored Peter’s gaze.

“..’tiles..” 

Stiles jumped, and it was purely by instinct that he looked up at Peter, worried about how hoarse he sounded. Peter simply smiled gently at him in response.

Stiles hesitantly reached over and grabbed the lukewarm cup of water before slowly dripping some of it into Peter’s mouth. The moment Peter’s throat spasmed Stiles pulled the cup away.

“Thank you.” Peter cleared his throat and looked Stiles over, frowning when he saw the bandages on Stiles’ feet. “Come up here.”

Stiles eyed Peter warily but he knew there wasn’t much Peter could really do to him when so badly injured and climbed up on the bed. 

After some time passed between them in silence, Peter spoke up, “...You saved my family.”

Stiles shrugged, “You trusted me.” 

Which was actually the truth. If Peter hadn’t trusted Stiles to get the human members of his pack out then Stiles doubted they would’ve let him get any of them out, to begin with. 

Peter hummed slightly, “...Thank you for...for saving them.” Peter gently raised his hand and clasped Stiles on the shoulder, “You didn’t have too, and it could’ve gotten you killed.”

“....if I didn’t...a lot more people would’ve died,” Stiles spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Peter tightened his grip on his shoulder. Any attempt at further conversation was halted as Peter’s doctor entered the room and asked Stiles to leave so that they could get Peter in for testing, and contact his family. 

Thinking about Derek had Stiles offering to get Melissa to contact the Hale’s, something the doctor knew Stiles would do after all almost everyone at the hospital knew about deputy Stilinski and his son.

Giving Peter’s had one last squeeze, Stiles left the room and ran down the hall. It was a simple matter of sweet talking one of the newer orderlies before Stiles found himself with Talia Hale’s phone number and a private room with the hospital’s landline.

It was about time he stopped avoiding the Hales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I'm hoping the next one will be longer.


	18. Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Stiles having a somewhat more detailed Panic attack then the ones previously mentioned in this story, if triggered then please do not read ahead.  
> The chapter is simply a panic attack, the aftermath and Derek/Stiles bonding moment.

How many times. How many times did he need to repeat something before he could start to believe it himself? The moment Talia Hale picked up the phone, Stiles wanted nothing more than to hang up and walk away. Only, he knew he couldn’t, he needed to let her know that her brother was awake. It took every ounce of his will to not start badgering Talia about how Derek was doing, if Laura was alright or if Cora was okay, but that didn’t stop him from hearing Talia’s voice over the phone and almost having a panic attack. 

It wasn’t that he was scared or worried or anxious about anything. It was being calm and hearing Talia introduce herself as Talia Hale when she answered that Stiles realized all of this was real. 

They were alive. The Hale’s were all  _ alive _ . 

Stiles barely managed to stutter out that Peter was awake before he slammed the phone down and curled up behind the door to the room, he didn’t even know which room he was in. Stiles buried his head down in his knees and tried to calm himself down. He tried counting his fingers, all ten were there and nothing more, he tried holding his breath for five seconds before slowly letting it out for three and repeating. He tried talking to himself, trying to categorize the timeline, but nothing worked.

His breathing hitched as he fought back his tears, he wanted nothing more than to go running back to his mom’s room and seek her comfort. Only he didn’t see the point in reconnecting with her just to go through losing her all over again.

He could hear the loud thump-thump-thump of his heartbeat, pounding against his chest, the blood all rushing to his head and the desirable urge just to run gripping his mind in a vice hold. Gasping sobs escaped from him as he struggled and failed to calm his racing heart or uneven breaths. 

Tingling sensations traveled up his arms and down his legs, leaving him terrified and unable to properly move. His chest tightened as bile forced its way up his throat and out of his mouth. He tried swallowing once dry heaving was all that was left, but the dryness of his throat only made it worse. 

Somewhere, in the back corner of his mind, he realized what was happening and how to go about the situation only he couldn’t bring himself to grasp onto that thought. The world around him seemed to be something else entirely. It was as though he were staring at the room from far away, attempting to see through the clouded glass. The shaking of his limbs made it near impossible for him to try moving let alone getting help. 

Eventually, he fainted as being unable to control his hyperventilating led to a lack of proper oxygen intake. 

When he came too, he was sore and exhausted. It felt as though his body was filled with lead and he was tossed into a lake. He opened his eyes slowly, it wasn’t until he tried sitting up and someone held him down that he realized he wasn’t alone. 

That was enough to cause his breathing to pick up once again. 

“Hey, hey come on,” A soft female voice spoke, “Don’t freak out okay? You’re safe, you’re perfectly fine.”

Stiles wanted to flinch away from the warm fingers caressing his head as they weaved through his hair, instead, he raised his eyes towards the figure crouched down by his feet. 

It was Derek Hale. 

Stiles let his eyes drift up to whoever was holding him and realized with a start that it was a younger but carbon copy of the face of the autopsy report he’d stolen from his dad ages ago. It was Laura Hale.

Derek slowly shifted closer and held his hands out towards Stiles as though he wanted to pick him up but at the same time was creating a barrier. 

“Are you with us now?” Laura asked gently.

Stiles shivered.

Derek shrugged off the dark grey hoodie he’d been wearing and laid it around Stiles as Laura helped him sit up.

“Thanks, Der,” Laura said and Derek quickly looked down at the ground. 

Stiles eyed the both of them warily, not really sure what they were doing there. Laura sent Derek a pained glance before turning her attention back towards Stiles.

“Are you okay?”

Not wanting them to hear the skip in his heartbeat, Stiles simply nodded his head and shifted out of Laura’s lap so that he was seated on the floor, coincidentally closer to Derek.

Laura sat up a bit straighter when Stiles pulled away, “...ok...well, would you mind telling us your name?”

Stiles shot her a look. He knew without a doubt that they had already read the hospital identification bracelet he wore, although it had his real name instead of Stiles. 

“Right.” Laura slowly got to her feet and shifted uncomfortably, “Well, can you at least tell us where to take you? Are your parents here with you?”

Stiles just blinked at her. He didn’t know her, all he knew was what Peter or Derek or even Cora had mentioned by accident in passing. Laura was just a corpse not yet dead in front of him. 

Derek finally looked up as Stiles’ silence was noticeably on purpose, he frowned but didn’t comment on it or make any attempt to force Stiles to talk.

Laura sighed loudly and bent down to pick Stiles up, only he jerked back, falling against a still crouched Derek’s legs. 

Derek froze and stared down at Stiles in shock as Stiles stared up at him. Slowly, almost as though he was scared too, Derek slid his arms under Stiles and sat him back up before he stood and gently lifted Stiles’ lanky form into his arms. 

Stiles was small for a nine almost ten years old but he wasn’t light, he supposed werewolf strength made carrying him easier for Derek. Stiles didn’t bother struggling, instead, he laid his head down on Derek’s shoulder and listened with half an ear as Laura kept up a commentary. 

She told him how they were here with their family to visit their uncle Peter and how they wanted to go visit someone else as well but they were forbidden because their parents had scared the poor boy.

Stiles turned his head away from Laura and buried it against Derek’s neck, causing him to freeze before he continued walking as though nothing happened. The moment they all turned down one corridor, Stiles realized that they weren’t taking him to the front desk or even trying to wave down a nurse. They were carrying him towards Peter’s hospital room. 

Stiles began struggling against Derek’s hold on him, well aware of how his heart started pounding away the closer they got to the door. Derek stopped walking but Laura continued onwards entered the room. 

Derek looked down at Stiles who looked up at him with watery eyes and said, “I..I don’t want to go in there….”

Derek stared at the room intensely before he spun on his heel and walked in the opposite direction before any of the occupants of the room could realize they weren’t coming in. 

Stiles’ heart didn’t stop racing until Derek set him down on the lone bench by the snack vending machines. Being stuck with Derek wasn’t something Stiles wanted to do in that given moment but it was better than being stuck in a hospital room with his dying mother or in a room with the Hale’s. 

After a few minutes had passed with neither of them saying a word, Derek moved over towards the vending machines and pressed a few buttons after sliding a couple of bills inside. 

Stiles listened and watched Derek curiously as the machine spit out two sodas, one of which Derek handed to Stiles before sitting back down. 

Stiles muttered a soft thank you and unscrewed the lid. He was thirsty and knew he needed to drink something. He grimaced as the drink fizzed against the insides of his sore throat, reminding him that he threw up in some random room and someone was going to have to clean up after him.

He wasn’t used to Derek acting like this, he was used to a silent but deadly Derek, not this...this shell of a boy compared to the man he once knew. Stiles didn’t feel like talking but at the same time, he knew Derek needed some type of comfort, after all, it wasn’t every day you find out your girlfriend used you to try and burn your family alive. Stiles winced and leaned against Derek’s side. 

Derek tensed, but gradually as time passed he relaxed and didn’t seem as likely to take off running the longer Stiles had contact with him.

Stiles wasn’t sure how much time had passed by Derek’s cell phone had been going off nonstop for a while now. Derek seemed just as reluctant to answer the phone as Stiles was to move away. After glancing down at Stiles, Derek answered his phone.

“Hello?” Derek’s voice was so quiet Stiles could barely hear him, “No...m’fine...sorry...I’m sorry….okay…” Derek hung up the phone and Stiles wanted to cry at the way Derek seemed to wilt before his eyes.

“Sorry,” Derek murmured brushing his knuckles against Stiles’ arm. “Mom wants me to go see uncle Peter…”

Stiles nodded his head, before turning and wrapping his arms around Derek tightly in a hug, “It’s not your fault.”

His voice came out muffled against Derek’s shirt, “It’ll be okay, but no matter what, it’s not your fault.”

Derek’s voice trembled as he said, ”You don’t know that...”

Stiles looked up at Derek with determination, “I do. You’re not a bad person, confused and probably lost, yeah, but never a bad person.”

Stiles pretended not to see the tears cascading down Derek’s cheeks. After some more time passed in complete silence, Derek finally stood up. He rubbed his wrist against Stiles’ cheek before seemingly realizing what he was doing and yanking his arm away. Derek’s face heated up as he gently hugged Stiles and reluctantly walked off. 

Stiles stayed there by the vending machine until he decided that enough time had passed and if he didn’t get back to his mom's room before he dad arrived then he would get in trouble. His mom was still asleep when he made it back to her room, his dad wasn’t there yet either. The only difference was Scott sitting in the plastic chair by the bed and kicking his legs back and forth. 

Scott was off the chair and hugging Stiles’ before he was even fully in the room.

“Why do you keep disappearing?” Scott pulled back but didn’t let go of Stiles. 

“I…” Stiles smiled apologetically, “Sorry Scotty...I went to the bathroom but fell asleep.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “On the toilet?”

Stiles nodded his head as Scott gagged.

“Ew!” Scott lifted his hands off of Stiles’ and eye him warily, “You did wash right?”

Stiles smiled his first genuine smile in what felt like years before he threw himself at Scott, knocking the both of them to the floor. Luckily the cot Stiles was using before wasn’t taken out of the room and it caught the both of them instead of the cold tile floor.

Moments later Noah Stilinski and Melissa walked into the room just as Stiles and Scott got into one of their many wrestling matches, usually only stopped by Scott’s injury or by one of their parents. 

Claudia woke up and Stiles listened as all the adults began talking, mainly about him being discharged and Noah taking Stiles back to the house for dinner. Stiles stopped listening into that conversation and instead sat down to listen as Scott explained everything he’d missed from school and how some kid spilled his lunch tray on Jackson during lunch, and Jackson yelled at the kid.

Stiles smiled picturing the scene in his mind, but then Scott mentioned the kid's name.

Erica Reyes. 


	19. Tell me How to Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't avoid the Hales forever.

It took him almost the entire weekend to convince his dad that he was alright and that he could go back to school. Even then, it wasn’t until Scott promised to keep an eye on him that his dad agreed to let him go back to school.

It was just a few months until the end of fourth grade. 

The main reason why Stiles wanted to return to school was so that he could meet Erica again, or at least see her. Alive and well. His last memory of her...it wasn’t the best. Once Melissa dropped off Scott and him, Stiles eagerly walked into the classroom, right past one Lydia Martin, and Danny Mahealani. This was the only class Stiles could remember having with them, but if he remembered correctly then Erica should be apart of the class as well.

She was.

Stiles smiled softly at her as he walked over to her desk and sat at the empty one to her left. Scott shot him a confused look but followed his lead and sat at the desk in front of Stiles. 

Erica looked nervous but it was the slight hint of hope in her eyes that steeled Stiles’ determination to befriend her. 

Stiles smiled and held his hand out towards her, “Hi! I’m Stiles and this is my best friend Scotty.”

Scott grinned widely, “Scott actually, but hey! You transferred to our class a few days ago right?”

Erica shyly nodded, “...I’m Reyes, er no I’m Erica. Erica Reyes.”

Stiles sat down and smiled to himself as Scott engaged Erica in some sort of heated conversation on cats versus dogs. 

,

,,

,,,

Somehow, the class was even worse then he imagined it would be. Not only did he already know everything that the teacher kept going over but anytime he answered a question correctly Lydia glared at him while Scott would give him a thumbs up. 

By the time the end of the school day arrived, Stiles was regretting asking to come to school when his dad wanted to keep him home. The only good thing about today was that Erica was quickly opening up to him and Scott. He wasn’t really surprised to see Laura and Derek Hale sitting outside of the middle school in the Camaro, but he was surprised to see Cora Hale leaving from the same school building as him. He never knew she went to the same school as him, Derek and Peter had never mentioned it before. 

What surprised him, even more, was the moment he walked partially down the sidewalk towards the parking lot, Cora came running over towards him and slammed into his side as she tackled him to the ground. 

Stiles couldn’t hold back his yelp as she slammed into him, he was still hurt by the fire, mainly sore but he was still in a fair amount of pain. 

“Cora!”

Someone lifted the younger Hale off of Stiles while someone else grabbed him from under his arms and lifted him to his feet. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles looked up at Derek who looked just as shocked to see him.

“Cora what were you thinking!” Laura looked over at Stiles apologetically.

Cora kept squirming until Laura was forced to let go of her, once freed she quickly hugged Stiles. Stepping back, Cora glared at Laura, “This is Stiles!”

Derek’s hold on Stiles’ arm tightened to the point of being borderline painful. Thankfully, Derek seemed to realize how tight his grip was getting and let go of him. 

“I thought your name was…?” 

When Derek trailed off Stiles grinned realizing Derek didn’t want to try pronouncing his name and getting it wrong. “That is my name, but no one can pronounce it so I go by Stiles.”

“You were the one who….” Laura gulped and glanced over at Derek worriedly. 

Derek had stepped back, away from all of them, and was staring at Stiles in a mixture of hope, betrayal, and guilt.

After a rushed conversation, most of which Derek played no part in and Stiles was barely able to follow, it was decided that Stiles would accompany the Hale siblings back to the hospital to meet the rest of the family. Something Stiles was terrified about but Laura assured him that the other’s were excited to meet him and wanted to thank him. 

Stiles wasn’t sure he could handle meeting any of them, to be honest, he’s hand more panic attacks this week alone then he did last time he was a little kid. 

Stiles told Scott to get on the bus without him and that he was heading to the hospital with Cora, he figured Scott would be less worried if it was someone their age. Sadly, he underestimated how worried Scott would be and Scott demanded that he come with them or he wouldn’t let Stiles go at all, something Stiles could see annoyed Cora and Laura but amused Derek.

The five of them all headed to the hospital, Scott kept asking Stiles why he needed to go visit the elder Hale (Peter) before asking him if he was going to go visit his mom as well, information Stiles knew Laura was filing away for later though he didn’t know why. 

Eventually, silence won out and no one spoke for the rest of the ride to the hospital, Stiles convinced Scott to go tell Melissa they were there but not to mention that it was the Hales who’d given them the ride. 

Stiles made sure to stay by Derek the entire way to Peter’s hospital room, the closer they got the tenser Derek and Stiles both became. 

Entering the room Stiles had to fight the urge to hide behind Derek entirely or to run to Peter and hide behind him. Stiles wasn’t entirely close with either of them but at the same time they were both apart of the pack and being in a room full of people he knew were supposed to have died made him want to seek out comfort. Apparently, Peter noticed this as did Derek.

Derek stiffly moved over towards Peter, who was sitting up in bed and herded Stiles over there as well. It was obvious that Derek wasn’t comfortable being there, and Stiles felt bad that Derek had to stay, so he held onto Derek’s hand as they stood next to each other waiting for Talia to speak.

Stiles was mainly surprised Derek didn’t yank his hand away from him.

“Stiles.” 

Stiles flinched and looked over at Talia who stood in the middle of the room, deadly serious.

“First off,” Talia smiled gently, “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for my family.”

Stiles shifted awkwardly under Talia’s gaze, “Uh...yo-you’re welcome?” 

Talia nodded, “Thank you for informing us when Peter had woken up as well.” When Stiles didn’t say anything Talia added, “Also, I would like to ask you...How did you know what was going to happen that night?”

Derek was the one who visibly flinched this time. 

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand reassuringly, “I...I can’t tell you that.”

Talia sighed quietly before addressing her family, “Terik, take your brothers and sister’s back to the waiting room if you don’t mind. I believe this is a conversation for just us adults.”

“Stiles isn’t an adult!” Cora whined, latching onto Stiles’ free arm. 

“Cora.” Talia’s eyes flashed red, something Laura and Derek were surprised she would do in front of a human.

Cora bowed her head while muttering under her breath, she allowed herself to be lead out of the room. Laura followed after Terik with Adam in her arms, Derek hesitated but a sharp look from Talia had him letting go of Stiles’ hand and leaving as well. 

Once the door closed behind them, they all waited a few minutes until Talia deemed that her children were far enough that they wouldn’t listen in to the conversation. 

Peter eyed Stiles shrewdly, “Way to worry the boy, sister.”

Talia walked over to Stiles and crouched down in front of him, “Stiles, listen to me. My family and I are in your debt, but it is very important that you tell us how you knew what you know. We are well aware of how Kate set the fire, Derek had told us so, but how did you know?”

Stiles stepped away from Talia and tried not to notice how the moment seemed to hurt her, “I...I can’t tell you.” Stiles bit his lip, “I know some things...that I’m not supposed to know, but please believe me that I know what I’m doing, I wasn’t going to let you all burn.”

“I know you are not our enemy Stiles,” Talia spoke softly, but Peter cut her off.

“What my dear sister isn’t saying is that she’s worried why you, a human, knew about hunters trying to kill us and why you have yet to ask her about why her eyes glowed when this is the second time you’ve seen it.”

Talia shot Peter a glare and even Richard Hale was mad at Peter’s interruption.

“Because I know the Argents are a family of hunters...and the Hales is a werewolf pack with humans in it as well.” Stiles looked down at his shoes so he wouldn’t have to face any of them, “I knew about the fire because of I...I sometimes know about what’s going to happen before it does...I wanted to help because none of you deserved what Kate Argent wanted to do to you,”

Rick broke the silence that fell over the room, “Is there a reason why you can’t tell us, Stiles?”

Peter and Talia heard Stiles’ heartbeat speed up, something Stiles’ couldn’t control as an image of that..that creature flashed through his mind, “I...It’s to keep you all safe.”

“Are you safe?”  Peter asked quietly. 

Stiles didn’t know how to answer that, so he stayed silent. It seemed his silence was enough of an answer for the Hales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write, I'm not entirely sure why either...


	20. Cuddly Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small break from the angsty stuff Stiles' been through.

Stiles had to admit he’s gotten better at keeping calm so as not to elevate his heartbeat while talking with werewolves, even if he did end up telling a few lies. After close to an hour and a half had passed with all of them quietly discussing the events of the Hale fire, and Peter prodding Stiles for more details on himself which Stiles was able to deflect without even trying. Stiles was finally able to end the conversation when Melissa McCall stormed into the room glaring at the Hales with his hands on her hips.

You didn’t need to be a werewolf to tell how angry Melissa was.

Something which caused Talia to stand up straight and her face to void itself of any emotions to all emotions. Before anyone could speak, Melissa broke the silence that had fallen over the room due to her arrival.

“Stiles!” Melissa crossed her arms over her chest, “What are you doing here? Also, what on earth possessed you to get in a car with strangers?!”

Stiles winced at Melissa’s word choice as it triggered a brief memory of his time being possessed by the Notsgiume. Then it registered what Melissa was actually saying, “Derek wouldn’t hurt me...neither would Laura or Cora.”

Stiles knew he hesitated too long on Laura and Cora’s names judging by the look that was on not only Melissa’s face but the Hale’s as well, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to Scott!”

Melissa’s glare softened so that she was simply frowning at Stiles, “I know that.”

It seemed like she wanted to say something else but eventually decided not to. Instead, Melissa calmly told the Hale’s that in no certain terms was Stiles to leave without permission from his father.

Stiles wasn’t sure why the Hale’s seemed pleasantly surprised to learn he was the son of a Deputy, Peter especially. However, he used the given opportunity to sneak past all of them and leave the hospital room. He glanced back to see if anyone had noticed him leave, and locked eyes with Peter who winked at him and smirked before turning his attention back to Talia and Melissa’s discussion.

,

,,

,,,

Three weeks later, it’s been a full month since he’d woken up by his mother’s side years in the past. Stiles still wasn’t sure how to feel about his situation, most nights his thoughts were plagued by nightmares and more often then not he would wake up wondering if he was still in his nine-year-old self or if he had time traveled again.

One of the upsides of the past month was that Stiles had managed to not only befriend Erica but started a somewhat shaky friendship with Lydia, Danny, and Jackson. Though Jackson still scowled at Scott and him, all the while making biting comments that had Stiles been in his younger self’s mind-frame would’ve hurt but now just seemed utterly ridiculous to him.

A few things that changed and left Stiles reeling was how the Hale family all seemed intent on getting Stiles to speak with them. Talia and Rick still tried to get him to confide in them how he knew about the fire and why he wasn’t scared to see Talia’s eyes flash red, even if they knew he knew the truth. Though none of them admitted to Stiles that they were actually werewolves, an overheard conversation between Cora and Terik revealed that the Hale’s simply thought Stiles knew they weren’t human but didn’t know what they were. Stiles wasn't sure why Talia, her husband or Peter didn't tell the rest of the Hales that he knew they were werewolves.

Peter and Derek were the only ones that sought out his company without expecting him to divulge information about himself in return. Stiles was worried about Derek, from what he observed Derek still wasn’t speaking to his family, he avoided any to all family outings or bonding days, and stayed inside his room most of the time until he was forced to leave the house. At first, their run-in’s were accidental, but as time went on Stiles realized that Derek was actively seeking him out.

What clued him in was when Derek was suddenly climbing through his bedroom window at two in the morning on a Saturday. He’d taken to leaving his bedroom window unlocked out of pure habit, and Derek was lucky that today happened to be one of the rare days Stiles stayed home by himself instead of at the McCall’s or at the hospital with his parents.

He was sitting on his bed, reading when the window slid open and Derek began climbing inside. The sound of his window sliding open was enough to freak Stiles out but he stayed silent and still until he could see just who was trying to get into his room. Stiles realized when he saw the all too familiar form of Derek being the one climbing inside. Stiles wanted to talk but chose to keep his mouth shut until Derek was entirely inside where he happened to see Stiles and freeze in what could only be described as terror.

“Dude,” Stiles blinked, “I have a front door, you could’ve rung the doorbell or knocked even. What if I was getting changed?”

He may have only been nine but he did cherish his privacy.

Derek’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment and moved as though to leap out Stiles’ window which had Stiles quickly latching onto Derek’s arm to keep him from moving.

“Wait!” Stiles quickly said, “I didn’t say you had to leave.”

Now that he was closer Stiles could actually see how bad Derek looked. The bags under his eyes shouldn’t have been possible unless Derek hadn’t slept in weeks, which Stiles realized was probably true.

Derek was shaking slightly and the look in his eyes told Stiles he wasn’t entirely all there.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Stiles asked softly when Derek winced and tried backing up Stiles continued, “Hey, hey it’s fine. That’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with that. I get nightmares all the time, you know what helps though? Cuddling. Cuddling helps.”

Derek moved stiffly, as though he wasn’t sure if this was all real, as Stiles pulled him over to the bed and had him sit down on the side.

Stiles huffed, “Come on Derek, work with me here. Get comfy so I can climb in too.”

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and watched Derek shrug off his hoodie and kick his shoes off before sliding under the covers and turning to stare at Stiles uncertainly. Stiles smiled in response and flopped down on top of Derek who let out a loud “Oomph!” before getting under the covers, lying down next to Derek’s side.

Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s forearm and softly said, “G’night Derek.”

Minutes after Stiles had fallen asleep a rough voice whispered back, “...night Stiles.”

,

,,

,,,

The next morning, Stiles woke up to an empty bed, however, the side was still overly warm telling him that Derek had only left recently. Stiles wouldn’t admit it to anyone ever but falling asleep with Derek there was the first night in a long time that he was able to sleep peacefully without any nightmares plaguing his mind. Stiles could only hope the same could be said for Derek’s rest last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know how I want to end this story, I actually already wrote out the last chapter and hinted towards the sequel I have planned.  
> This story, at the moment, will only have 35 chapters.


	21. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed, and Stiles is offered a choice which is not his to make. Only now he finds himself needing to decide a lot of things in order to change the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you astrospace for providing me with the idea of what I could do with Camden.

Two months later.

Stiles may have opened up to the Hales, Terik was awesome and Adam had the potential to be a troublemaker, but he never expected for them to care for him as much as he cared for them. He was definitely glad when Peter finally left the hospital with minimal scarring left on his arms from the burns. He only realized how important he was to them when Peter and Talia sat him down in the study of the Hale house and quietly explained to him why their family was made up of werewolves. After explaining the ways werewolves were created and the effects of being bitten, all of which Stiles already knew and they were shocked he had known so much about werewolves, Talia had asked Stiles one question which had him floundering for a grip on reality.

Talia had offered to give his mother, Claudia, the bite.

After some time had passed, Stiles finally noticed how worried Talia seemed and how Peter was constantly moving around in his seat but never taking his eyes off of Stiles. Stiles swallowed nervously, not entirely sure how he felt about anything at that moment as he spoke, “...There’s a chance the...the bite won’t take…”

Talia nodded slowly, “Yes..there...there is a chance of that.”

“It could kill her.”

Peter frowned, “It might not.”

Even as Peter started speaking, Stiles was already shaking his head, “You don’t know that, you can’t know that….I...This isn’t my choice to make you know…” Stiles’ voice lowered to a mere whisper, “I can’t make that decision….you...it has to be my mom’s choice.”

Though Stiles wasn’t sure if his mother was even capable of making that decision, her memory had already begun deteriorating and she barely recognized him anymore. He knew the Hales didn’t know how bad things had gotten in regards to his mother's health, but if they really were intent on offering her the bite then they needed to know.

Before Stiles could warn them, Peter stood up and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry Stiles, we’ll convince her.” Peter’s lips twitched as though he wanted to smile but didn’t have the effort for it.

Talia stood up and with one look at her face, Stiles realized where Derek must’ve gotten his determination and stubbornness from. Eventually, he ended up not telling either Hale about how bad his mother's condition was, and instead of heading over to Scott’s, Stiles messaged his friend and told him he was staying at the Hale’s for a bit longer. However, Stiles left the moment Talia and Peter had. He headed back to his house and frowned when he saw how messy things had gotten.

He made sure to get his dad started on eating healthier, something his dad protested about, but he’d forgotten about how bad the chores around the house were ignored during the time his mom was sick.

Which was why Stiles dedicated the next three hours to clean the house. He did the dishes, vacuumed, tidied up the parlor, cleaned the bathroom’s and started a load of laundry. His parent's room and his own he left alone. Visiting his mom at the hospital was hard enough, he didn’t want to have to go into their room and see her stuff.

Once there was nothing left for him to get done, Stiles went up to his room and pulled out his dad’s old suitcase from his closet. His dad never noticed it went missing, which was something Stiles was thankful for.

Inside was some of the herds he’d seen Deaton use, bits of wolfsbane, close to two hundred pages of supernatural facts he’d printed that seemed real. At the bottom of the suitcase was a notebook he hadn’t touched since the first week he’d woken up in the past. The notebook was filled with information on the creatures he had interacted with in his original timeline, as well as how to deal with them. A folded piece of paper inside had all of the pack’s names on it as well as their families or what events changed them.  

The more prominent being Isaac’s brother leaving and later getting killed, then Boyd’s sister being kidnapped by a pedophile, Erica’s seizures beginning, Jackson having found out he was adopted, Danny realizing he was gay and his brothers not accepting it, etc. There were some many events coming up for Stiles to keep an eye on that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do anything about all of them.

He made sure he accidentally met Isaac’s brother, Camden when he wandered onto the high school property. Camden drove Stiles back home saying how he had a kid brother the same age and wouldn’t want him left outside alone. Stiles made sure to talk about how amazing deputies were, and how they could help the people of Beacon Hills while staying close to those they cared about.

Stiles eagerly answered all of Camden’s questions about being a deputy and what they could do.

Now the choice of becoming a deputy or getting recruited was entirely up to Camden, Stiles just hoped his need to be near Isaac would convince him to stay home.

The issue with Boyd’s sister was that Stiles never learned who took her, why she was taken (besides a sicko having an interest in her) and when.

He knew it was when Boyd was around thirteen years old, so he still had three years, but Boyd never talked about what happened. Just saying how it broke his mom to lose his sister Jaedyn. Stiles didn’t even know anything about Boyd’s parents, or if his dad was still in the picture.

The only cure Stiles could think of for Erica’s seizures would be the bite. However, he didn’t know how he’d even convince Talia to give her the bite, or how he’d explain that werewolves were real. He really didn’t want to keep lying to anyone….he did want to keep them safe but he wanted to keep his friendship with all of them as well.

Sometimes he hated having to make decisions like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel I have planned is actually a crossover with Vampire Diaries. HEAR ME OUT. It's a crossover because Stiles and Damon were both sent back in time by the same person and both of them have the Hallow chasing after them.  
> I'm going to focus mostly on Teen Wolf in the sequel, the only main reoccurrence will be Damon.


	22. Loose Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles should've known not to get his hopes up.
> 
> [WARNING FOR MENTIONED CHARACTER DEATH]

She agreed. His mom actually agreed to take the bite. Talia assured him that she was fully aware of who she was and what she was offering, and what the risks were should the bit not agree with her body. Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel. After witnessing his mom’s death once, and seeing her again just to know that he would lose her….he felt something akin to hope. His mom had allowed Talia to give her the bite, there was a chance he wouldn’t have to lose her….Stiles wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel.

Would he be able to grow up with his mom this time around? He was given the chance to save everyone...could that have included his mom? He’d been so sure he couldn’t save her…

Stiles grinned softly to himself, Talia gave his mom the bite sometime yesterday morning, and she should be showing signs of the bite taken. He couldn’t visit her right now, he had to go to Scott’s until his dad came to pick him up, but he was excited to go see her later. His excitement was clearly obvious since the moment Melissa let him into the house and Scott came running down the stairs, gasping because of his asthma, they had both asked him what he was excited for.

He didn’t tell them about the bite, but he did say he was excited to go see his mom later on. 

Scott cheered and offered to go visit with him while Melissa gave him a somewhat pitiful look, it was okay though. Stiles knew at this time period Melissa was aware his mom wouldn’t make it but hadn’t known how to break it to him. Though now it looked like she was going to tell him regardless, which was why Stiles was glad that Scott grabbed him by the arm and pulled him the stairs to his bedroom.

They spent the majority of the day eating pizza, drinking whatever soda Melissa had in the fridge, and playing video games. It was the most fun Stiles had in a long time, even before the weird time jumps he hadn’t had a day to relax in a while. However, as time seemed to fly on by, Stiles began to get a weird cramping feeling in his stomach almost as if he had lead sitting in it.

His dad was late.

According to the clock Scott had in his room, his dad should’ve picked him up from the McCall house three hours ago. 

Stiles looked over at Scott, who had fallen asleep on the carpet, and carefully inched his way over to the door. He made his way downstairs looking for Melissa only she wasn’t there, Rafael was seated at the living room table staring down at his phone with an unreadable expression on his face.

Heart pounding to the point he felt as though it tried coming up into his throat only to get lodged there, Stiles reacted without even thinking about what he was doing. He took off running up the stairs, shaking Scott awake and dragging the alarmed boy back downstairs with him and out the back door. Not so surprisingly enough without Rafael noticing their departure.

The made it down the block before Scott’s asthma began acting up and they were forced to come to a stop.

“S-Stiles? What...What’s going on?” Scott gasped.

Stiles was glad Scott always carried an inhaler with him as he watched his friend take it out and puff it twice.

“I…” Stiles froze, he didn’t know what was going on, only that he had a horrible feeling and the urge to run just washed over him, “I... don't know.”

His reasoning only seemed to worry Scott more.

“Can we...I mean….” Stiles grinned helplessly, “You don’t have to come with me. Sorry, Scotty, you can head back-”

“No!”

Stiles snapped his jaw shut as Scott’s yell cut him off.

Scott stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, “You’re my _ best friend _ Stiles! I dunno what’s wrong but I’m not leaving.”

Looking down at his feet, Stiles avoided Scott’s earnest eyes and muttered, “I...I need to get to the hospital.”

“Why? Oh my god, Stiles! Are you hurt?!” Scott’s breathing picked up again as he quickly crowed into Stiles’ personal space and tried patting him down, searching for any injuries.

“No! No Scotty, I’m fine!” Stiles swallowed, “I...I have a bad feeling that’s all, and dad...dad never came to get me. I just…”

“You want to go see your mom?”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded his head.

“Ok.” Scott smiled, “But that’s a long walk….maybe...maybe we can ask your new friends to take us?”

Stiles blinked, “My new friends?”

“Yeah! Uh, I think their name is Hale? I’m not sure, but I heard Mom talking to your dad about it.” Scott explained unknowingly causing Stiles to panic.

“I...Why were they? Y-Yeah, we can go to the preserve…” Stiles grabbed Scott’s hand, “Make sure we stick together though, alright? We don’t need to get lost in the woods.”

Together the both of them set off, with Stiles leading the way and Scott growing more and more nervous by the second as they came closer to the edge of the preserve. It was a long walk, but not as long as the one to the Hospital would’ve been. Stiles found himself actually relaxing the further into the woods they went, Scott was the complete opposite. Scott held onto Stiles tightly enough that Stiles was glad Scott wasn’t a werewolf otherwise he’d have broken his arm.

Stiles wasn’t quite sure how long they were walking, but they ending up having to stop before they could reach the Hale house. It was only as they were resting that Stiles realized he didn’t even know if the Hale house was still standing since the fire and that there was a chance none of the Hale family members would be there.

Beyond frustrated, Stiles flopped down onto the moist ground and felt tears building up in his eyes.

He still didn’t even know what was wrong.

Scott’s loud gasp had his head snapping up, worried that he may have caused Scott to go into a full-blown asthma attack, only instead of gasping for air, Scott seemed afraid as he stared past Stiles at something over his shoulder.

Slowly, hesitant on whether he really wanted to know what's behind him, Stiles twisted around and his eyes widened as they landed on a large wolf with glowing red eyes. A familiar pair of red eyes which seemed to match that of her sons in the future; it was Talia Hale.

Stiles relaxed and sent a small smile her way. This was the first time he had seen any wolf in their full form except for Derek’s which he’d only shown the pack once and it was on accident.

“Hey.” Stiles murmured, “Sorry, didn’t realize until we already left that you guys might not be at the house anymore.”

Stiles pushed himself up to his feet, brushing off the wet leaves that clung to his pants, “Is...is my mom...uh…” 

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. The silence which greeted him bar Talia’s low whine as she edged her way towards him and nosed at his cheek before licking it was more than enough of an answer.

“O-Oh.” Stiles blinked.

He should’ve known. 

He knew his mom was going to pass away, he knew and yet he was still idiotic enough to let himself hope...Stiles fell back to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He buried his head into his arms so that neither Talia nor Scott could see him cry.

He didn’t want them to see him cry. 

However, he knew Scott could tell by the shaking of his shoulders and Talia could probably smell his tears.

It wasn’t  _ fair _ . Why did he have to come back, to come back this far, and not get the chance to save his mom but everyone else could get a second chance. Stiles didn’t regret saving the Hales but….he knew what his mother’s death did to his dad and him, he didn’t want to relive any of that all over again.

He didn’t want to lose her again.

Something wet and warm slid up his cheek and Stiles’ head jerked up to stare at Talia who had her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. His lips turned downward in disgust as he realized she licked him of all things, but for some reason, it had actually helped.

Something in his chest squeezed and he felt as though he couldn’t breathe the longer he sat there. 

Last time around he was there when his mom passed away...this time his dad was there, apparently, and Stiles wasn’t sure how that would affect him. He knew for certain he was going to find any to all liquor his dad decides to collect afterward and wash it down the sink.

Lifting his arms, Stiles buried his head into Talia’s fur. 

Somewhere in his subconscious, he realized Scott was probably still freaking out or thought Stiles was a freak now but at the moment Stiles couldn’t find it in him to care.

He just wanted his mom.

,

,,

,,,

At some point, he must’ve cried himself to sleep, because next thing he knew, Stiles was waking up curled up on some couch with Scott still asleep next to him.

Stiles’ breathing picked up as he realized he couldn’t recognize where they were at, he wanted nothing more than to find Talia or his dad even.

He needed to find his dad, Stiles never received a confirmation or anything, Talia had hinted towards it but she couldn’t exactly speak as a wolf. He knew she really was gone though, he felt that his mom was gone, he felt it by the gaping hole in his chest.

It was as though a tangled web of lines ran through him, with his mom’s line gone the others were all struggling to fill in the gap it had left him with. 

Turning towards Scott, Stiles shook his shoulder, only feeling slightly bad as his friend startled awake.

“Stiles?” Scot blinked up at him before bolting upwards and pulling him into a bear hug, “Oh my god, Stiles! That wolf ran off, why were you so calm?! A-And some guy showed up, he says his name is Peter but he tried taking you away from me and I got mad. I screamed at him and he kept ignoring me but I-I’m pretty sure I had an Asthma attack, anyway Mr. Hale picked me up with you and c-carried us both here. I was really tired though, I’m sorry I-”

“Scotty!” Stiles wrapped his arms around his friend, “It’s okay, relax Scotty it’s ok. I know Peter, but I’m glad you knew better than to just let some stranger take us.”

“Of course I knew that!” Scott cried, outraged that Stiles would think otherwise.

Stiles giggled at Scott’s face, “I know dude. We...We need to get out of here, I...I need to find my dad.”

Scott’s face softened, “Is this another feeling?”

Stiles shook his head, “No...my...my mom’s gone. I-I know she is.”

Just as Stiles felt his eyes tearing up once more, Scott pulled him towards him into a tight hug once more, only this time Scott didn’t let go right away. Scott kept whispering words to him, but Stiles stopped paying attention, if Scott wanted to comfort him, then, he wasn’t going to deny his friend that. Especially when he could really use the comfort right now.

Eventually, the two of them pulled apart, and after a quiet debate spent with a lot of wide eyes and scowling, the two of them finally came to an agreement and slid off the couch, heading towards what seemed to be the front door.

They barely made it a foot before Peter Hale was standing there in front of them, blocking their way to the exit. 

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Peter raised a brow and them and leaned casually against the front door.

Stiles took a deep breath before standing up straight and forcing a smile on his face, “We’re leaving. Scotty’s mom doesn’t know where he is and I need to go check on my dad.”

“Check on your dad?” Peter repeated before kneeling down before Stiles, “What you need is to wait here, Talia has already gone to speak with your father and let him know we found the two of you.”

“Found?” Scott’s eyes blew wide, “They know we were missing?”

Peter scoffed, “You’ve been gone for almost six hours before I found you and brought you here.”

“....It’s my fault.” Stiles waited until Peter’s eyes were on him, “I...I forgot about...I thought you guys would be at the house and...I tried to find you. We needed someone to take us to the hospital.”

“Why didn’t you ask McCall?”

Surprisingly enough Scott was the one to answer, “Stiles doesn’t like my dad.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Peter’s gaze on Stiles narrowed.

“No reason really,” Stiles shrugged, lying despite knowing Peter heard his heart skip a beat, “Just gives me a bad feeling.”

Scott tilted his head, “Like your bad feeling from before?”

“No, it’s...it’s just a different one.”

Peter sighed, realizing he wouldn’t be able to get any more info on the topic, “Well, regardless the two of you are standing here for now. Your parents will come to pick you up later, for now, let’s eat a little something, alright?”

Reluctantly, both boys agreed, though it was obvious they would rather be somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I've been working on a few other Teen Wolf stories for the better part of the past month or so. However, things are busy with the end of the semester arriving and I'm thinking about quitting my job.


	23. Bed of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given a moment alone, Stiles takes the chance to visit his mom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bed of Roses" is one of my favorite songs!

Erica knew about his mom’s passing, apparently, everyone at school knew. She was the only one besides Scott not to give him any pitying looks or constantly asking him if he was alright. On the bright side, Jackson had stopped his bullying and Boyd had talked to him, Stiles just wished it wasn’t him apologizing for Stiles’ losing his mom….again.

The Hale’s had all taken to trying to find him and comfort him in their own way. Cora was more direct in her approach by roughly pulling him into a hug and telling him he could talk to her, he would prefer it if everyone would just leave him alone so that he could look after his dad without worrying about pleasing anyone. None of them bothered with trying to see how he was doing in his previous timeline, he knew most of them were dead, but what about Erica? Isaac? Boyd? Lydia? Danny or Jackson of all people? Stiles just couldn’t bring himself to talk to any of them, not now at least. It was having Derek Hale openly show concern for his wellbeing that had Stiles feeling awkward to be near the Hales.

Out of all people, Peter Hale was the only one who Stiles could stand to be around, the man was the only one to not ask Stiles how he was doing or try and force him to go outside. Stiles suspected he felt comfortable around the man because of how Peter hadn’t said anything when he found Stiles hiding in the bathroom at the loft having a panic attack.

Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel about Peter and his dad’s relationship though.

After the funeral, his dad and he returned to the house where one by one a bottle of whiskey was set out and emptied. Stiles had tried to take them away, and warn his dad about alcohol poisoning, only the moment his dad saw him he started screaming.

Stiles could remember all of this happening before, but that didn’t make the words any less hurtful. Especially when his dad accused him of not caring about his mom, Stiles realized that just because he wasn’t with his mom this time...his dad thought he had abandoned her. He kept yelling how Stiles didn’t care...how he stopped caring for his mother a long time ago. Stiles supposed that was right, after all, he’d been so focused on the timeline that he counted on Talia’s bite being enough for his mom while he ran around doing whatever he could. He barely even visited her, not even when his dad had asked him to go see her, pleading with him most of the time to see her.

The main difference from his original timeline was that apparently, Peter Hale had been on his way to the Stilinski household, wanting to see how the two of them were doing, and once he heard what the Sheriff was saying, he rammed his way inside the house and yelled at the man.

While Peter wrestled the bottle from his father, Stiles took off running up the stairs and hid in the back of his closet until Peter came and talked him into coming out. Even then it took Stiles a few hours to feel comfortable enough to come out of the closet, once out he avoided Peter’s gaze and walked downstairs to see his dad asleep on the couch. After that incident, it would seem as though his dad had actually come to rely on Peter, especially if things got too bad then his dad would call Peter and the man would sleep on the couch watching over them both.

Stiles was just glad that the drunken slurs from his father had stopped, and that there was no need to worry as much about his dad’s alcohol intake with Peter helping. Though Stiles refused Peter’s help when it came to household chores, or making dinner. He made sure to start his dad on healthier foods sooner rather than later. Stiles needed this, he needed to still be able to care for his dad like this, he needed to know that he was still useful at least with this.

Today was one of those days where Stiles wanted to hide away. It’d been a little over two weeks now since...since the funeral. He still hasn’t gone back to school, not after realizing everyone knew what happened. Scott and Melissa constantly came over, though Melissa’s smiles always seemed forced and Scott would look upset whenever Stiles saw him. The other’s would all stop by the house and ring the doorbell but Stiles never answered. Anytime Stiles asked what was wrong, both McCalls would brush his concerns to the side.

Regardless of his concern for his friend, Stiles knew he wouldn’t be capable of worrying about anyone today, not now at least. His hands shook as he slowly walked down the stairs, his premade note saying he was going for a walk clenched tightly in his fist. Stiles tacked the note onto the refrigerator and left the house as quietly as possible so that he wouldn’t wake his dad.

He didn’t have to worry about breakfast, his dad didn’t have work today so Stiles let him sleep in and Peter had promised to come over later in the evening with food.

Stiles walked slowly, mechanically as he made his way down the sidewalk and ignored the world around him. He had a designation in mind, he could get there easily without needing to see where he was going. The sound of life continuing onwards despite the agony he felt...it took his breath away at how ignorant the world was, though Stiles had known this for years.

It wasn’t until the cement turned to dew ridden grass that Stiles finally looked up from his feet. He had to take a deep breath in and held it before he could find the courage to move further into the cemetery.

The cemetery where his mother was buried. It was almost like an out of mind out of state experience as he moved down the walkway towards his mom’s grave. Her grave where the dirt was freshly upturned instead of compacted and covered in dry grass. It was startling to see her tombstone so clean...Stiles felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to clean it as well in the future, with all the drama that kept appearing in Beacon Hills, he hadn’t been able to visit his mom either.

Stiles settled down in front of the grave and smiled at the flowers laid there. He knew Scott convinced his mom to drop flowers off every day for the next month after his mom passed, but when Stiles found out he had pleaded with them to stop, especially since he knew how rough things were money-wise.

“....Hey mom…” Stiles cleared his throat, “I, uh, I….”

Stiles looked down at his lap, unable to think of the words to say what he was feeling. He didn’t know what he wanted to say...there were so many things he wanted to tell her...about himself, about the future, he wanted to ask her if she’d be proud of him if she watched over his dad and him….he wanted to scream, he wanted to apologize to her….he just wanted to see her.

Stiles reached out and let his fingertips gently glid over the cool marble surface of his mother’s grave marker.

“I-I’m sorry.” Stiles bit his lip, hard enough that he must’ve bitten through the skin as he tasted blood.

Knowing that he was alone and that there was currently no one who needed him, Stiles allowed himself to break down.

,

,,

,,,

By the time he began aware of his surroundings, the sky had become considerably darker and the air colder. Stiles shivered as he was still in his pajamas from the night before. Slowly, he pushed himself up into a seated position, wincing as his stiff muscles were forced to unwind.

Stiles had a weird feeling that he was being watched, a feeling that he knew better than to ignore.

He hesitantly let his eyes roam around the cemetery, he yelped when his eyes landed on that of a blond, curly-haired boy staring at him from a few graves over. For a brief moment, Stiles was worried that he had managed to somehow meet a ghost, but then he recognized the boy’s face.

“Isaac? Isaac Lahey?” Stiles asked, staring at the boy warily.

The boy, Isaac nodded and slowly inched his way over to sit next to Stiles. He stared at Claudia Stilinski’s grave curiously.

“You don’t seem surprised to see me here,” Stiles said after a few minutes had passed in silence.

“I’m not,” Isaac shrugged, “According to dad, my brother did the same thing when mom died.”

“Oh…” Stiles blinked, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t take her from us.” Isaac twisted around to stare at Stiles, “...You know you aren’t alone right?”

“Huh?”

Isaac blushed slightly, “You...you came up to me in school a little while ago and asked if we could be friends….friends don’t leave each other alone when they lost someone they cared for….plus you have that blonde haired girl, and that guy she’s always around. You also have McCall.”

“I…” Stiles looked down, “Y-Yeah….thanks.”

Once more the two of them lapsed into silence until this time Stiles broke it once again, “You too.”

Isaac tilted his head slightly, “What?”

“You have us all too,” Stiles muttered looking away, causing Isaac to grin at him.

“How long have you been here?”

“Uh,” Stiles shrugged, “Dunno. I fell asleep.”

Isaac raised a brow, “Shouldn’t you head home?”

Stiles shrugged, “Dad’s probably drunk right now….I don't need to be there, Peter’s there.”

“Peter?”

“Peter Hale.”

Isaac’s eyes grew clouded, guarded to an extent, “Are you not safe there? Does Mr. Hale show up so you aren’t left alone?”

Stiles’ eyes grew wide, “No! No, Isaac, my dad’s never hit me. He gets really drunk but….but he’s never laid a hand on me.”

At that moment, seeing Isaac’s relieved nod, Stiles was glad that he wasn’t yet a werewolf.


End file.
